Vasilia
by lilmissmay92
Summary: I was sleeping soundly when a strange light somehow transported me in the world of beyblading! Now I'm stuck in this world but it is a dream come true.Now, my adventure begins Real summary in the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This story used to be in my other account but I have decided to move it here so no plagiarism here

Summary: A dream that felt too good to be true. I was just dreaming when I'm suddenly transported in the beyblade world? What the heck? Ok, too many things in one day..first of, I got transported here second, I find out that I'm a princess of all bitbeasts and third, i have to seal black dranzer! I hope I can handle this..

I was sleeping peacefully on my bed when I had this strange dream. It was only me and pure darkness.

"Where am I?" I wondered to myself and walked around a bit. Then, I suddenly saw a small spinning top and some bluish-green light that is glowing brightly. It was strange and I know I shouldn't get close to it but for I somehow got attracted to the glow and I went closer instead of moving away from the strange light. It seems to be calling me for some reason. I feel somewhat connected with this light.

As I went closer to the light, I saw a strange figure of a woman. She seems to be a goddess or something. I couldn't tell what she looked like because I was getting blind. I squinted my eyes a little and watched the mysterious spinning top twirl in a rapid speed. The light that is shaped like a woman smiled at me and raised something above her head. It may be some sort of staff or something. All I know is that after she raised it, the mysterious light expanded through the scene making me blind. I closed my eyes but I didn't scream at all. Not that I can't scream, it's just that I couldn't scream. Not a single sound from my throat came out. After that, I felt like I was being sucked in the mysterious light.

I gasped and woke up immediately after that strange dream. I couldn't wake up at all because was breathing heavily as if the dream was real and it was sure strange. I struggled to get up since I feel like my back is hurting a bit.

"Ow," I groaned and rubbed my delicate shoulders and upper back. "Why do I feel like I was sleeping on the ground?"

I never noticed my surroundings due to the fact my eyes are still in sleep mode. Although, I feel as if something was different. I stretched up my arms a little and yawned for quite a long time. That damn dream broke my precious sleep. I rubbed my eyes in order for them to be awake already. I blinked a few times before I am actually wide awake. When my vision was clearing up, I was in total shocked.

"Oh emm gee," I muttered. I was not in my room. Instead, I was in some wooden room. There was nothing around the place and towards my left was one of those Japanese sliding doors. This was definitely strange. First the dream, and now I am some strange Japanese theme room or it could be a house. I started to freak out really badly.

"My gosh. Oh my gosh," I exclaimed and having a major heart attack. Don't worry I don't have a heart problem. But on this situation, I was freaking out and my heart was beating fast. Where is my real room? My queen-sized bed that took 95% of my room? My posters, that closet mirror, my glow in the dark stars that I hang on the ceiling? Where is everything? And how the heck did I ended up here on this strange place? So many questions and none of them has answers. Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear. I put my hands on my head. My head was aching from all this. After a few minutes I finally calmed down. All of a sudden, that sliding door thingy slid open. I looked up to see who just came in. It was a boy and he seemed to be happy to see me. He was holding a tray of food.

"Hey there," the boy said happily. "Your finally awake!"

I only stared at the boy standing in front of me and the only I could say was,

"Uh..."

Well the first chapter is done. I know it was short but it is just an introduction. You'll find out soon why I named this story, "Vasilia"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter will be in Emiko's POV

"Uh.." were the only words that I can find at this very moment. How on earth did I get all the way here?

"Are you all right? The boy said as he sets the tray down in front of me. "You must be hungry. Here, eat this. Grandpa made this."

"Um, thanks." I said as I took a bite of the Japanese cuisine. I feel quite uncomfortable here. And the boy looks strangely familiar too. My head hurts too much for me to figure it out though. Screw that, everything hurts.

"I feel weak," I said softly.

"Are you okay?" The boy started to panic a bit. I tried to calm him down.

"I'm not gonna die, so don't worry all right?" I said. "I just feel a little dizzy that's all."

"Oh okay," the boy replied as he calmed down. "The name's Tyson by the way. And you are?"

Tyson? I thought. Not only the face was familiar but also the name. This was definitely strange.

"Emiko," I answered. "But you can call me Emi for short."

"Nice to meet you, Emi." Tyson said. "Where do you live?"

I blanked out during the question as I tried to familiarize myself. Suddenly my eyes widened as I finally realized who he was. I'm in the beyblade world? This is way out of hand. How did I get here anyways? My head was hurting even more. I don't think I should be telling him where I really came from. If I tell him now, 100% chance of it will make him think I'm nuts. I just find myself freaking out. I have been watching beyblade before with my cousins and we treat it like a real sport. But we don't take it too seriously though. By the way Tyson looks right now, I'm guessing its the first season of the series.

"Um, I don't remember." I lied.

"That's weird," Tyson scratched his head. "You remember your name but you don't know where you live?"

I sighed.

Just then the sliding door was opened by a blonde teen wearing a green shirt and orange overalls. Next to him was another teen wearing a plain white shirt with a green tie. He was also carrying a laptop on his arms. It was Max and Kenny.

"Tyson," the blonde greeted. "Are you ready to go? Ray and Kai are waiting for us at the park."

"Sure Max," Tyson said. "But I have to be sure Emi is okay."

"Emi?" Max raised his brow. He glanced at me for a moment and then he suddenly smiled when he saw me. "Oh, you mean the girl that we found?"

"Yeah," Tyson replied. "It's weird how she remembered her name but she can't remember where she came from."

"Maybe she has selective amnesia." Kenny observed. I simply turned my head side to side as they stared at me

"Found?" I asked. "How did you guys exactly find me? How did I get here anyways?"

"It was pretty strange how we found you." The boy with the glasses said.

"What do you mean?" I asked softly.

"Well," Max replied. "Tyson and I were training for the tournament when a blast suddenly came out of no where. We thought it was a bit beast or some sort of an explosion."

"A blast?" I repeated.

"Yeah," Tyson answered. "It was strange but really awesome. It must have been pretty powerful as well. It was some sort of a bluish-green color. And then a strong wind came out of nowhere. It was really strange"

Bluish-green color? I thought to myself. I wonder if it is the same light as the one from my dream. This is getting weirder than ever. Is it possible that I'm somehow connected to this light?

Max continued his story,

"So after a few seconds or so the mysterious blast somewhat disappeared and we were wondering what it was so Kenny, Tyson and I went out to look for the source of the possible bit beast. We couldn't find anything that is until Kenny found a slightly huge crater and in the crater was a body." Max laughed a bit. "Tyson thought it was a dead corpse and he looks scared but we checked it out anyways."

"Hey!" Tyson argued. "I'm not scared of anything Max!"

Max smiled nervously and put his hands up. "Sorry, I was just kidding. Anyways, when we saw the crater, it was pretty weird. I don't even remember something falling out of the sky. All I know is that the light was mysteriously strong. When we saw there was a body in the middle of the crater, Kenny immediately contacted Mr. Dickinson for help."

"Was that body, me by any chance?" I asked.

Max nodded. "Yeah, it was you Emi."

"Did you cause that weird blast?" Tyson asked. "Because if you did, that must have been really cool doing something like that."

"I'm not sure," I replied softly. "But the light you were talking about was familiar to the one I had in my dream before I got here."

"A dream?" Max raised a brow.

I nodded. "Yes, and it was pretty strange too. It was really dark when I suddenly saw a spinning top. Then all of a sudden, this strange light you were talking about just appeared. But what's more was that it took the from of a lady. I couldn't really see that well but I believe she has some sort of a staff in her hands. When she raised it up, everything became intensely bright and I guess I just ended up here."

"Maybe you fell and it caused you your little memory loss." Max said.

"I guess," I agreed. I remember sleeping and dreaming about that strange light but I don't remember falling from somewhere. Strange. Just strange.

"Do you think that spinning top was a beyblade?" Tyson asked curiously to his teammates.

"Um," Kenny started to warn. "Maybe we should discuss this later guys. Kai and Ray might loose their patience. Mostly Kai though."

"Okay, Chief" Tyson obeyed.

I didn't to stay alone on this room all by myself with nothing to do. Me being in a room of emptiness with nothing but the wooden floor, wooden walls where in one side had a display of an ancient looking sword. There is absolutely no way I'm staying here unless there is something for me to do. Like drawing, listening to music, all of that stuff. If there was a stereo and good music, I would definitely do a little dance moves as a possible workout. But apparently there was nothing for me to do. I can never sit still for more than five minutes. It's like major torture. Bored-ism(boredom) is the number one torture for me.

"Can I join you guys?" I begged. I really hope they would say yes. "I promise I won't interfere." I put my hands together like I was praying. I gave the three an innocent look. I laughed at myself since a lot of guys do fall for this kind of stuff. I just hope they let me go with them. Besides, I wanna meet Ray and Kai.

"We don't mind," Tyson replied. "But I think we should go get you some clothes first. I'll go ask my grandpa for some cash and we can go to the store." cap boy turned towards his teammate. "Max, is it all right if you take Emi with you?"

"But I don't want Max to miss his training though," I argued. "And Tyson, are you sure you should ask your grandfather for some money? I don't want to give any trouble here."

"It's all right Emi," Max smiled gently. "I won't mind."

"Yeah," Tyson agreed.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Max nodded as a yes. "Thanks!" I smiled at him.

"No problem," Max said. "Well we better go right now. Emi and I will be meeting you guys all right?"

"Sure, Max" Kenny nodded.

I feel quite guilty that they're helping me. It's great that they are helping me however I think they may have done too much.

"Sorry for the trouble," I apologized.

"That's all right." Tyson patted me in the back. "You seem to have trouble right now and don't worry, during the beyblade world championships, we can help you gain your memory back."

I gasped. I never had amnesia at all. I just have to make that up so I won't have to tell them where I actually came from. No matter what happens, I can't tell them yet. I will tell them, eventually. I sighed.

"Are you all right, Emi?" Kenny asked me in a worried voice.

I smiled at him. "I'll be all right. Now what are we waiting for? Come on!"

The guys and I headed out of the door. There, I saw an old man wearing some sort of a male version of a kimono. He sweeping the yard with a calm look on his face. It seems like he enjoys doing this kind of work. When he saw me, he gently put down the broom on the wall and walk towards us.

"Hello there little lady," the old man greeted. "You seem to be doing well."

I smiled at the old man. "Yes I have. Thank you for taking care of me mister."

"Ah, its no big deal." the old man grinned. "I'm Tyson's grandpa."

I already know that. I thought to myself. "Emi" I introduced myself

"Grandpa," Tyson called. "Would you mind giving Emi some cash? She needs to get new clothes and then she will come watch us beyblading."

"Sorry" I apologized. It was quite impolite for me to ask them this kind of stuff. If I was related to them then I won't mind but I'm a girl from another world. Literally from another world.

"Don't worry about it little lady." Grandpa said as he took out his coin purse and gave me some money. "Will that be enough?"

"Yes, thanks!" I exclaimed. Since I am in Japan, I hope I could find a really cute outfit. I'm not that of a girly girl but I always wear dresses or skirts with cute tops. I can't help it but they're just really cute!

"We'll see you later, grandpa!" Tyson said goodbye. "Come on, Emi."

"Sure, Tyson." I obeyed. "Bye grandpa!"

"Bye grandpa!" Max and Kenny waved and we all left.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: Everything will be based on the first season of the anime. I don't own anything. Except for my bitbeast character of course and Emiko since of course she is me. There will be some differences though so get ready for it

Chapter 3

The streets were crowded as Max and I were walking through the busy town. People were walking here and there talking about probably beyblade. Thank goodness they weren't staring at me because I absolutely look ridiculous with my outfit right now. It's not that I'm embarrassed but the fact that my outfit is a little torn here and there. Every five seconds I hear about different people talking about the Asian tournament. Everywhere I go there's always kids beyblading. This world is completely different from mine. Even the alleys are full of beybladers. Ha, usually an alley is full of dangerous gangsters looking for trouble. Come to think of it, people here always challenge each other into a beyblade match. Good? Yes because in the show, I never see guns at all(Well maybe from the Demolition Boys but then again it's their launcher). When they want to tear each other apart, they practically do it with beyblading.

"Wow," I observed. "People here are quite obsessed with beyblade."

"It is a popular sport," Max pointed out. "Beyblading is such a wonderful sport."

"So is tennis, badminton, and volleyball." I said.

Max chuckled a bit, "Those are fun too. But don't worry Emi, your are definitely going to love beyblading"

"Well from the looks of it, it is quite interesting." I agreed.

"Go to the crater," a voice whispered into my head. "Please hurry."

"Wha?" I gasped and became suspicious.

"What's wrong? Max asked me. I was haunted by a voice is what I want to say. But instead,

"I-It's nothing" I stuttered. Voice in my head, please go away.

"Well we're here," Max said as we stopped at one of the clothing stores available in Japan. "Is this store okay for you?"

I looked at the window's mannequins that wore the clothes that the store has. It is cute. A lot of people say I dress really nice in school and hopefully I can do the same here. I guess I should buy a couple of outfits and a pair of pajamas.

I nodded. "Yea, I'm sure I can find something cute here."

"That's good then," Max said. "Well, I have to leave you for awhile. I almost forgot that Kenny asked me to get some spare parts for repairing our beyblades. Are you gonna be okay alone?"

"Of course!" I hesitated. "Meet you back here in fifteen minutes?"

"Sure" Max agreed. "See ya Emi!"

"See ya later alligator!" I giggled. I went inside and it was pretty cold. There were different kinds of tops, pants, shirts, dresses. All of that good stuff. I started to walk around the store reminding myself I have a time limit to the store. I sighed as I wonder who that voice was and why she was saying that. What's in the crater? And why must I hurry? It is definitely getting weirder every minute. I'm only here for half a day.

I finally got the outfit that I want to wear: I got a aquamarine-colored knee length dress that reaches my thigh. It's not too long or not too short at all. Just perfect. I also bought leather boots to go with it and let me tell you it did. Another outfit I bought is of course another dress. But it is a salmon-colored sleeveless dress. The bottom part of it is quite puffy and ruffled too. But it is rather cute so I just have to get it. I decided that these two outfits are enough for me. And a pair of pajamas of course. As I was walking to the cash register, the same voice appeared again.

"Go to the crater..."

Damn that voice again. I shook my head side to side and hopefully I get it out. I continued to walk towards the cash register and paid for my stuff. I went straight to the fitting rooms and changed my outfit. Now I wore the salmon-colored sleeveless dress and the black leather boots. But before I exited the store, I bought a black headband with a slightly huge bow on the side. I had a quick look in the mirror as I adjusted the mirror on my head. Damn, this outfit is rather more appropriate for partying.

When I left the store, I saw Max walking towards my way carrying a bag.

"Hey hey!" I greeted the blonde, nice teen. "What's in the bag?"

"Hey Emi," Max greeted. "Oh, these are only parts for the beyblade that Kenny asked for."

"Ahh, I see" I said."Well, let's go."

"Nice outfit Emi," Max complimented."It looks good on you."

"Thanks," I giggled.

Max and I started to walk towards the park where we agreed to meet. I still can't help but think about that damn voice in my head. Was it my conscious? Or did a ghost get trapped inside my head? Is that even possible?And why the heck does that voice want me to the crater? Ah! I want to just scream out loud just for the heck of it.

I was so distracted about well practically everything that I didn't even notice we were at the park already.

"We're here, Emi" Max said. "And there's everyone else"

I looked to see what Max was looking at. I saw Tyson battling against a guy with a Chinese outfit and a red headband across his forehead with the yin yang sign in the center.

"Go Driger!" Chinese boy shouted out. A sudden greenish glow burst out from one of the beyblades and a white tiger appeared. It growled and it was ready for the attack.

"Dragoon, Attack!" Tyson yelled out as he called out his own bitbeast. I watched in awe as the tiger and the dragon attacked one another.

"Woah," I gasped.

"Those are bitbeasts," Max started to explain. "They are animal spirits that well give our beyblades power."

"They're legendary right?" I asked even though I already know that they are.

"Yeah," Max answered. "Can you really see them?"

"Did you saw my "woah" face?" I asked and laughed. "Of course I did!"

"Dragoon belongs to Tyson, Ray has Driger as his bitbeast, Kai over there by the tree has Dranzer as his own bitbeast. And yours truly has the power of the mighty Draciel" Max took out his green beyblade to show me what Draciel looks like. Of course, I already know all of this stuff. But I have to pretend I don't know anything for now.

Tyson and Ray sure are taking the battle quite seriously but at the same time they were having fun .

"Storm Attack!" Tyson called out.

"Tiger Claw Attack!" Ray yelled with pride. Both of the blades started to spin more rapidly than before. Both blades gave each other a final blow until the two were knocked out of the dish and was caught by the owners.

"Nice work you guys!" Kenny complimented after typing some stuff on his laptop.

"Nice one, Ray!" Tyson yelled out.

"That was awesome!" Ray exclaimed. Then, his eyes faced mine with curiosity.

"Who is she, Max?" Ray asked.

"That's Emi," Tyson introduced me. "She's pretty new to this town."

"Oh I see," Ray said as he approached me. "Nice to meet you I'm-"

"Ray" I said, cutting him off.

"Right" Ray said with a weird look at his face as if he was wondering how I got his name right.

"Oh, I overheard Tyson saying your name so yea" I said. Looks like introduction will be quite a first for me. Back home, I just start talking to people before asking their name. Weird right?

"That was an awesome battle!" I complimented the two with a bright smile.

"Thanks Emi!" Tyson said. "You and I have to battle whenever you get your own beyblade of course"

"Heck yea!" I laughed.

"Go to the crater..."

I twitched in fear as that voice came back into my head. I feel weak all of a sudden. Probably because I'm still trying to adjust myself to this world.

"Is she okay Tyson?" Ray asked with a concerned tone.

"I don't know Ray," Tyson said. "She may have remembered something."

I overheard what they were saying and I came back to reality.

"Um, no" I lied. "It's nothing really. I still don't remember anything."

"Oh ok," Tyson said as he raised his brow giving me a suspicious look. All of a sudden, the boy leaning against the tree walked towards the team with a cold face. What can I say? In this season, Kai is quite cold-hearted.

"What are you guys doing standing there?" Kai ordered. "We have alot of work to do if we want to win the Asian tournaments!"

"Yes,sir" Tyson groaned as he gets ready for another practice round. "Come on Max, let's battle!

"Oh yeah!" Max exclaimed excitedly. "Bring it on Tyson!"

I went towards to Kenny and sat next to the beylade genius.

"Hey Kenny," I greeted.

"Hey there, Emi" Kenny greeted back as he starts his analysis for the battle.

"Gathering data?" I asked.

"Yup," Kenny said. "Dizzi and I analyze their beyblades in order for us to know what we can do to improve their blades. But even if we improve them physically, it's their job to improve it themselves."

"I see," I said pretending to be amazed. I watched two standing at the opposite of each other of their practice with their beyblades ready to launch for battle.

"3" Tyson said with eagerness to win this match even though it's only practice

"2" Max said also with eagerness

"1. Let it rip!" Both yelled at the same time and they launched their beyblades into the dish. The two blades circled around before they went head to head.

"Draciel!" Max called out his bitbeast. The turtle-type bitbeast rose up ready to attack.

"Dragoon, Attack!" Tyson yelled, calling out the blue dragon. The bit part of the blades were both glowing intensely as the dragon and the turtle started to attack each other. My eyes watched with amazement but at the same time I feel a little drowsy. It's not that I'm sleepy it's just that something is making me feel like fainting.

"Please, you must go the crater..." the voice pleaded. It was that same damn voice again! Ugh! When is that gonna go away? Without thinking, I suddenly covered my head, closed my eyes really tightly and yelled out unexpectedly,

"Get out of my head!"

Kenny gasped and almost fell out of the bench while Kai and Ray turned to my direction with curiosity. Meanwhile, Max and Tyson got distracted causing the beyblades to stop spinning. Both of them turned towards my direction. I had annoyance in my eyes since that voice won't stop.

"What the heck was that?" Tyson said, annoyed by the distraction.

Everyone was staring at me with a look on their faces. I can pretty much tell what they're gonna say. I started to laugh nervously and scratched my head.

"My bad, My bad" I laughed and I covered my face. I feel quite embarrassed and ashamed after distracting them.

"Is there something wrong, Emi?" Kenny asked.

"You look troubled or something" Ray observed.

"No, it's just" I sighed and got up. "It's nothing. I'm alright. I'll be over there at the swings so I won't distract your training anymore" Before they could reply, I quickly walked away and sat on a swing, All of the guys were looking at me with a worried look. I smiled and waved at them letting them know I was okay. Tyson seems to get the message and they all continued to practice. Max against Tyson and Ray against Kai. I can see all four holy bitbeasts all the way from here. I watched them going against one another but my head was still thinking about that voice. I wonder if I should really visit the crater just to get a clue.

A shadowy figure made me jump. I looked up to see Kai with a serious look on his face. And boy was it scary.

"You may fool the others but I can tell that something's bothering you." Kai analyzed. I gave him a small glare and smirked.

"So I guess you noticed." We both stared at each other for a moment. Glaring is more like it.

"Tell me," Kai demanded. "What was that all about?"

"I believe it's none of your business" I said coldly. Yea, that's right. I know Kai is distant towards everyone so I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. Karma right there baby. "Just leave me alone, don't you need practice or are you too good for this?"

"Well I am the best here," Kai bragged. I laughed.

"If your really are the best, then how come you didn't win the beyblade competition. Tyson told me all about it. Don't tell me you let him win as a birthday present." I teased.

Kai seemed to be quite offended but didn't say anything. Instead, he grunted and walked away. I laughed and started swinging. I swear it's been a while since I've done this. I remember swinging high and getting off without stopping myself. It feels like your flying when you jumped off the swings while your swinging. I landed perfectly on the ground. I watched the bladebreakers practiced with enthusiasm and I smiled to myself. A breeze touched my skin and I felt like the wind could communicate with me somehow. Wow, now I feel like Pocahontas. I sighed and closed my eyes as I felt the breeze. All of a sudden, my body felt hot as I was having a strange vision. It was that dream that caused to somehow transport me into this world. The weird light reappeared in front of me but this time, It was more vivid. The light turned into a woman that looked like a goddess. She had long golden hair and bright aqua eyes. She wears a knee length white criss-cross dress and carried a staff with both hands. She had a gentle smile on her face. I had a face of a curious cat.

"Who are you?" I asked in fear. I feel like I'm seeing a ghost.

"I am Vasilia," the woman told me. "I was the one who brought you here"

I couldn't help but familiarize myself with that voice. Ah! It was the same voice that kept telling me to go to that damn crater!

"Your the voice that was in my head," I gasped. "Why am I here?"

"Because you are," Vasilia paused. "My heiress"

"Say what?" I screeched. "How? When?"

"You will find out when you go to the crater," Vasilia explained in a serious tone. She smiled as she disappeared.

"Wait!" I yelled.

But she was gone.

I gasped and woke up from that vision. I rubbed my eyes to wake myself up more. I glanced over at the bladebreakers as they surrounded the beyblade and computer genius. I walked towards them to see what was going on.

"What up?" I asked. Ray looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Emi," Ray greeted. "Kenny was just telling us how we did during our training"

"I see," I mumbled. "Um, Can I get a favor?"

"What is it?" Tyson asked curiously.

"I need to go to the crater where you found me." I answered. "I have something to do there"

"What are you going to do there?" Max asked. "That crater is nothing but a big fat hole."

"Please," I insisted. "I have to go there."

"All right if you insist," Tyson agreed.

"Thanks" I said. I wonder what is going to happen when I go to the crater.

That night, The bladebreakers and I went to scene where the crater mysteriously appeared.

"We're here," Tyson said. "So what now?"

I ignored Tyson's question as I headed towards the crater. The big, mysterious hole was blocked by construction stuff. Thank goodness there was no one on duty. I was at the center of the crater already looking around. Nothing was happening.

"I wonder what's going on," Ray asked as he looked at the crater. "Wow, this crater must have been something."

"You got that right, Ray" Max agreed. "That's the place where we found Emi."

"What?" Kai and Ray gasped. Kai gave me a suspicious look but I never noticed.

I walked around the crater.

"Vasilia?" I called out. "I'm here"

The crater suddenly started glowing really brightly and I was surrounded by it's warmth. Vasilia appeared in front of me with her usual, gentle smile.

"Woah!" Tyson yelled. "It's that same light again!" Everyone shield themselves from the intense brightness. Tyson squinted a bit to see me and Vasilia.

"You have finally arrived," she said. "Now I can tell you this story." Vasilia closed her eyes for a moment before she started to explain everything.

"Wait," I interrupted politely. "How am I the heiress?"

"That's because, you are my daughter." I gasped at this news. First, I get transported to the world of beyblading and now I'm a princess?

" I once ruled a kingdom where all bitbeasts lived together," Vasilia started to explain. "Each bitbeast has their own choice of who deserves to be their owners. The most powerful ones are Dragoon, Dranzer, Draciel and Driger are the most powerful ones"

"Tyson and the others possessed those bitbeasts" I told Vasilia.

"That is correct," she said. "Because they feel like they are worthy of controlling their powers. Every bitbeast is very powerful and really well. Every bitbeast except, black dranzer"

"Black Dranzer?" I raised a brow. Black Dranzer was an evil bitbeast. Correction, it was Dranzer's evil twin. I remember watching it before. Kai apparently got hypnotized by it's power and decided to betray his teammates and temporarily turned evil.

"He's a dark bitbeast that came out of nowhere." Vasilia explained. "It was another peaceful day at the kingdom." The goddess-like lady giggled for a moment. "And as usual, you were always running around with happiness. Ah, it was a beautiful day. It was until a dark light mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. We all ran in fear but I had to do something to stop it." Vasilia held her staff tightly. "Black Dranzer was too powerful but we did everything we could . Every bitbeast gave their power to annihilate that hideous creature. However, he was way too powerful. For everyone's safety I have to send everyone to safety . Especially you, my little one. I sealed you away and sent you to another dimension. Where Black Dranzer can't harm you in anyway. The reason why you are here right now is because I sense that Black Dranzer is back. And only you have the power to stop him"

"How am I suppose to do that?" I asked. Vasilia smiled.

"You can find that out on your own," she told me. "My time is running out." Vasilia pointed her staff directly at me and a small bluish-green light appeared in front of me. I was stunned at the sight of the light as it slowly turned into an actual beyblade.

"Wow," I whispered. I put my hands up as I caught the blade. It was turquoise with golden swirls. It looked totally amazing.

"That beyblade will help you, Emiko." Vasilia said. "The bitbeast is none like any other. She is named, Celesta"

"Celesta" I repeated. "I'm going to control this blade?"

"Yes you are," Vasilia smiled. "Good luck, Emiko"

The beautiful lady disappeared. Leaving me alone once again. Tyson and the others ran towards me. Everyone else except Kai of course.

"Emi are you alright?" Max asked in a concerned tone. He glanced at what I was holding. "And where did that beyblade came from?"

"It just appeared," I explained. "And yeah, I'm fine but I am a bit tired."

"Well, we might as well get home and rest up" Tyson said.

"Yeah" everyone agreed. I looked at the bit part of the blade where a picture of Celesta was in. I held my beyblade tightly and smiled a little. I didn't noticed Kai's suspicious look at all.

"Just who are you?" Kai asked me but I didn't hear his question. We all left the scene and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

Reminder: I don't own anything except my bitbeast and Emiko is actually me ^-^ This takes place on the first season of beyblade. Now, on with the story!

Chapter 4

That night after the whole princess news, I asked Tyson's grandfather if I could take a relaxing bath. I don't need to worry because I know he won't be a peeping tom. But if he did, I'm sure Tyson won't let that happen. I grabbed the pajamas that I bought and a towel that Tyson offered me. And now, here I am in a hot bath, relaxing and trying to take in the news. I feel like that one girl named Mia from the movie, "The Princess Diaries". For fifteen years, she never knew she was loyalty until her grandmother came in to visit and told her and that really changed her world. I was in that same situation. It's hard to believe that I, a sort-of ordinary girl, is a princess. I'm not even sure if that's good or bad. Maybe a little bit of both. I stared at my new beyblade and then I dived under water of my bath, trying to relax. I simply love being under water even though I can't really hold my breath for that long.

A knock on the door interrupted my relaxation. I quickly went back up and answered,

"Yea?"

"Emi, are you done yet? Dinner will be ready soon!" Tyson called out.

"I'll be done in a few minutes!" I told Tyson before heading back under water again.

"Okay," Tyson said and left me alone.

While I was under water, I can feel my troubles erasing. I feel more relaxed now. I got out of the bath, dried myself and changed into my pajamas. I decided not to join Tyson and his grandfather for dinner tonight. Maybe I can just ask them for a little piece of food and take it with me to the room I'm staying in.

I walked down the hallway finding my way to the dining room. Tyson took me to a quick tour earlier before I took a bath. When I got there, I slowly slid open the wooden sliding door and saw Tyson and his Grandpa sitting down in front of the meal. I approached them and asked,

"Um, is it alright if I can just grab something and take it to my room?"

"Something wrong little lady?" Tyson's grandpa asked. "You seem a little down or somethin"

"Oh no," I replied. "I just want to be in the room I'm staying. I'm not that hungry anyways and I'm tired."

"All right Emi," Tyson's grandpa obeyed. "Tyson, go wrap up a couple of those rice balls for Emi."

"Sure grandpa," Tyson obeyed. When he was about to get some food for me, I interrupted him.

"I can do it, Tyson"

"It's fine," Tyson disagreed. "Besides, you are a guest here."

"I insist," I convinced as I tried to grab the cloth where the food is gonna be.

"Don't worry about it, Emi." Tyson convinces. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine" I mumbled. "That will be enough, thanks"

"Wait a second, Emi." Tyson's grandpa called out before I left. He handed me a white envelope for me to get. I walked towards the old man and accepted the envelope. It was blank. It has no name or anything. I ripped the envelope and discovered a credit card with a letter attached to it. I started to read:

Dear Emi,

It was quite strange how Tyson and the others found you the other day. After you woke up, I got a call from Tyson's grandfather saying that you may have a memory loss and I'm just letting you know that whatever you need, Do not hesitate to ask Tyson or anyone. I'm sure they will be glad to help you since they are friendly people. Also, you may use this credit card for your basic needs. Tomorrow, I wish to speak with you personally.

"What did the letter say, Emi?" Tyson asked.

"It's from Mr. Dickinson." I replied. "I have to see him tomorrow. Can you take me there?"

"Sure" Tyson approved. I smiled and thanked him then left the room. While in the hallway, I grabbed my beyblade from my pocket and stared at it. Celesta looked like an angelic figure. It looks strange though, I mean aren't bitbeasts suppose to be in animal form? This sure was rare. I gazed at the stars with my brown eyes filled with worry. At the same time, I was filled with amazement. Since I've always live in the city, I rarely see stars that cover up the whole sky. I simply love this view. And for some odd reason, I started to sing a little,

"There's no maybe everything turns out alright. Sure life is up and down but trust me it comes back around."

Just be positive. I told myself.

The next day, Tyson, Kenny and I were sitting in the lobby of a huge office. I rarely got any sleep last night at all. I'm still getting used to all of this. I mean come on, it's really shocking to find out that your actually loyalty. But to put that aside, I was arguing with myself whether or not I should tell the head of the BBA that I'm from another world. I could tell him that the only problem is how can I prove to him that I came from a different reality. We were waiting for a while now and me and waiting don't really get along that well. At least I have enough patience. But believe me, I can be impatient one way or another. I played with my long, layered black hair in order to kill some time while Tyson and Kenny are doing some stuff about beyblade.

Finally, the lady who was working at the front desk told us that Mr. Dickinson was ready to see us.

"You guys don't have to come with me inside. I can handle it" I said.

"Are you sure, Emi?" Kenny asked.

I nodded and went inside the office. It was your everyday type of office. There was a desk filled with papers that are neatly stacked to the side, a shelf filled with books that may be interesting in someway, Creme-colored walls, and many posters about the BBA. I saw an old man with a suit and a hat. He was sitting down with a small smile on his face.

"You must be Emi," the old man noticed. "Please, have a seat."

"Thanks," I whispered loudly and sat down on a chair.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" Mr. Dickinson asked politely.

I shook my head. "No thanks."

"Very well then," Mr. Dickinson said. "Are you liking this place so far, Emi?"

I smiled, "Yup yup! Tyson and the others are really nice to me. Well maybe except Kai. It seems like he always have issues or something. I don't know why but he's always glaring at me" Mr. Dickinson chuckled at my comment as I raised an eyebrow.

"That's Kai for you," the head of the BBA said. "Anyways, I heard that you don't remember anything is that true?"

"That's what you heard right?" I laughed but in a fake way.

"I can call a few people to find out where you came from. I'm sure we can find out who you really are, Emi."

Oh crap. I thought to myself. I don't have any records here considering I come from another world! I guess I have no choice. I just need to tell him everything. Well except the heiress part. I just hope that he believes me and that he can keep it a secret from the others. My heart was starting to beat fast. But I told myself that it should be alright. I mean he is the head of the BBA.

"Um," I gulped. "There's something you really,really need to know."

Mr. Dickinson looked at me with serious eyes but with openness. "What is it?"

"I'm just warning you that what I'm about to tell you might be unbelievable," I gritted my teeth and tried to smile. "As in out of this world type." I started to shake and I sighed deeply. I took my time getting ready what was I'm going to say. I stared at Mr. Dickinson who was waiting patiently for my answer. I got up and started walking back and forth, freaking out. I put my hands on my head and breathed in and out. Finally, I faced the head of the BBA and answered him.

"What you really need to know about me is that, I never had a memory loss."

"What?" Mr. Dickinson gasped.

"I f-faked it because the truth is, um" Okay, I really can't do this.

"Whatever it is you need to say, you can tell me" Mr. Dickinson told me in a kind voice. This helps me calm down a bit.

"I'm not from here," I started. "I'm not from anywhere on this world. I came from a different reality."

Mr. Dickinson gasped at what I just told him and finds it hard to believe but I continued telling him the truth.

"Your joking!" Mr. Dickinson exclaimed.

"I know it's hard and I mean really hard to believe but I am telling the truth. I don't know how to convince you that I came from a different reality but please believe me. In my world, all of this, is a television show. We get to see every bey battle from the China all the way to Russia and believe me, they had to go through many obstacles."

"If you really did came from another world, then that means the weird blast that Tyson told me about-"

"Was from me." I interrupted. "How I came here was by that light. But I swear it wasn't me who caused that."

Mr. Dickinson gave me a suspicious look signaling something bad. I looked away with a worry on my face. I played with my fingers for a while until Mr. Dickinson's face suddenly becomes gentle.

"Emi," he called out gently. "It's possible that what you are telling me right now might be true."

I turned my head in order to face him. "What?"

"If I do remember correctly, I heard some sort of a legend." Mr. Dickinson told me.

"A legend?" I questioned. The old man nodded his head.

"Yeah, you know what bitbeasts are right?"

I nodded my head in reply. "Yup, I've actually seen them before"

"Well, I don't know if this is true but according to the legend, all of the bitbeasts lived together under the rule of Vasilia." Mr. Dickinson started to explain.

My eyes suddenly became wide when I heard the name, 'Vasilia'

"Vasilia was suppose to be a queen but she gave the bitbeasts the liberty to be with a human who think is worthy of controlling their powers. All bitbeasts were good except for one,"

I stared at Mr. Dickinson when he paused in order to take a deep breath.

"What is it?" I asked. Mr. Dickinson simply looked at the window and replied,

"I'm not really sure, but I can tell you that she did indeed had a daughter that she sent away because of that bitbeast."

I already know that Mr. Dickinson was talking about me.

"Did she do it to protect her?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied. "And according to the legend, Vasilia got rid of the beast but many say that he will return someday. What's funny is that her daughter looks a lot like you."

"Really?" I asked and became nervous again. "I mean, a lot of those things happen right? I mean the part where someone looks a lot like someone else."

"I do have a picture here somewhere but it's quite old." Mr. Dickinson said as he searched through the shelves of papers. After a couple of minutes, he found a photograph and handed it to me.

"That is Vasilia," he said pointing out the beautiful woman with golden hair and blue eyes. "And right next to her is her daughter."

I noticed something on their foreheads.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing that strange mark.

"I'm guessing that's the family symbol," Mr. Dickinson answered. "The bitbeasts can tell who their real ruler is if they see that in someone's forehead."

I stared at the photo for a while and I suddenly felt sick or something. I know that this girl in the photo was me. I can feel my body getting warm and my head started to ache a bit. I put my hand and started to massage my forehead.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Dickinson asked.

"Y-Yeah," I replied softly. "I'm fine"

"I hope this legend was interesting to you. For some reason, you seem to have a connection with all this."

Believe me, I do.

"It was quite interesting," I smiled. "Um, could you please not mention to anyone about all this? I can't have anyone know that I'm an," I made air-quotes with my fingers and continued, "Alien"

Mr. Dickinson simply chuckled at my choice of word and promised, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this."

"Thank you, Thank you" I said. "Is there anything else?"

"No," Mr. Dickinson said. "But if you want, you can join the bladebreakers in China for the Asian World Championships."

"Really?" I almost squealed. "Of course I want to!"

The head of the BBA laughed again at my hyperness. I thought to myself if I should tell the bladebreakers what will happen on each bey battle. And one of those was when Ray will loose Driger temporarily.

"You may go now but can you please send Tyson and Kenny in? I need to speak with them." Mr. Dickinson requested.

"Sure," I obeyed as I exited. I saw Tyson standing by the window and Kenny on his laptop. The sound of me shutting the door caught their attention.

"Finally," Tyson said. "Took you long enough. What did you guys talked about anyways?"

"Sorry," I replied. "And nothing much, he just asked me if I was doing okay here and that he told me I get to go with you guys in China."

"Really?" Kenny asked. "That's awesome! I'm sure everyone would like that!"

"Yeah," I laughed. "Everyone except maybe Kai."

"Oh don't worry about him," Tyson said. "He's like that to anyone anyways."

"I know," I mumbled and thought to myself that once we get to Russia, Kai would turn evil temporarily. "Maybe Kai does have a heart though, somehow."

"I guess," Tyson said.

"Oh by the way," I said. " said he wants to see you."

"About what?" Kenny asked. I shrugged and replied that I really don't know. Tyson and Kenny obeyed and went inside the office. Thank God that woman is on break right now or I won't be able to eavesdrop a little. After Tyson and Kenny went in, I quickly pressed my ear against the door so I could overhear what they were saying. Funny thing is that I've never done this before. I started to listen

"So Mr. D," I overheard guessing it was Tyson. "Did you find out anything about Emi yet?"

"Not yet," I overheard Mr. Dickinson replied. "But you must do me this favor, Tyson."

"What is it?" Kenny wondered.

"I want you and the others to look after Emi," I heard Mr. Dickinson requested.

"Why?" Tyson questioned with curiosity.

"There's just something about her," Mr. Dickinson replied. "Something special. Whatever you do, you must always look after her."

Oh great, I thought to myself. I'm going to have five guys acting like bodyguards. Well I guess you can make that four since I know Kai doesn't really care what others do.

"What's so special about Emi?" Tyson raised a brow.

"You'll see" was all Mr. Dickinson said. "That's all I need from you guys. You may go."

After I overheard Mr. Dickinson dismissing Tyson and Kenny, I quickly moved out of the way and went by the window so that they won't know I was eavesdropping. The door was opened by Kenny. I turned around and approached them.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Mr. Dickinson just told us to look after you," Kenny explained. "He also mentioned that he senses something about you. Do you know what he means?"

Yup. What he means is that I came from another world and that he thinks I'm connected to this some legend! But you guys won't know that, yet.

"No, I don't." I lied. "Anyways, if were done here shouldn't we meet up with the others?"

"Uh yeah," Kenny agreed. "Let's go then"

We saw Max and Ray bey battling each other at the park. And as for Kai, well I don't know where the heck he is. Probably in his loner zone.

"Hey!" I ran to them excitedly and greeted them. Ray and Max's blades both withdrew and they caught it easily.

"Emi!" Max greeted. "How did your meeting with went?"

"How did you know that?" I questioned. "Did Tyson told you or something?" Max simply nodded in reply.

"Oh ok" I said. "Guess what? I get to go with you guys on your tournament!"

"That's great!" Ray exclaimed. "Are you gonna beyblade too?"

I paused for a moment to check my beyblade in my pocket. I held it tightly before replying,

"I don't think I can," I replied softly. "I mean I don't think I'm that good." What I'm trying to say is that I'm not good in this world. I mean, beyblading is more than just a sport here. In the real world, its just a game. We have bitbeasts but its just pictures on a beyblade. They don't light up or come to life.

"Don't worry Emi," Max encouraged. "You can get good at blading if you practice alot."

"Ahaha.." I laughed. I swear I am not an athletic type of girl. I do love to play sports but mostly my nitendo wii.

"You have a beyblade don't you?" Max rememberd.

"Yeah but I don't know if I could."

"Let's battle Emi" Ray challenged me.

"Uh,"

"Come on, I'm sure your pretty good."

I smiled and accepted my very first challenge. Ray and I got ready for a practice match. Kenny, Tyson and Max stood aside, ready to watch the action. Even though this is only a game, I was still a nervous wreck. Only because beyblading here is pretty extreme. I got myself into position and got my beyblade ready to go.

I really hope this works, Vasilia or should I say Mother?

Tyson decided to act like the Jazzman and shouted,

"3,2,1, Let it rip!"

Ray and I both launched our blades at the same time and it landed on the bey dish. My blade apparently was just in the center spinning while Ray's blade was going round and round, waiting for an open gosh, I have no idea what to do! Sure I have Celesta but how the heck am I suppose to know what attack she uses?

"Driger attack!" Ray shouted. The white blade moved forward and hit mine.

"Aw come on!" I yelled. "Beyblade, can you please move or something and not stay in the center?"

"What the?" Max raised a brow.

Ray's blade kept on hitting me, trying to make my blade stop spinning.

"Quit hitting my blade will ya?" I shouted. Ray gave me a weird look

"Uh, that's pretty much the point of the game Emi" Tyson told me.

"Oh yeah," I laughed, scratching my head in emabrassement. "I sort of forgot."

Ray's blade hit mine again and I was totally freaking out.

"Come on!" I yelled. "Will ya give a chance or something?"

"Sorry Emi," Ray smirked. "No chances, now tiger claw attack!"

Driger came out to life from Ray's blade and was gonna attack my blade. Even though it's only a practice session, I was still freaking out and I know I was gonna loose. Driger's claws scratched my blade causing it to fly out of the dish. It was about to be knocked out when I suddenly yelled out,

"Celesta Attack now!" I commanded. All of a sudden, my beyblade started to glow intensely. Similar to the bluish-green light. I've seen beyblades glow from the bit part of the beyblade but mine was different. It glowed all over it! My bitbeast rose up and came to life. Celesta was right now a bluish-green figure. She had really long hair and was wearing some sort of an angel's warrior outfit. Overall, Celesta was a warrior angel. Everyone looked with amazement at my bitbeast which is not exactly an animal like the other ones.

"What is that Kenny?" Tyson asked. "Is that a bitbeast or something?"

"I don't know Tyson," Kenny explained. "I'll go ask Dizzy." I noticed Kenny opening up his laptop to research about my bitbeast. But forget that, I have to finish my first battle.

"Meteor blast!" I shouted, commanding Celesta to attack Driger. Celesta heard my request and flew towards the white tiger. Or in this case the green tiger. Since it is the first season of beyblade. All you see is one colored glow. Celesta attacked Driger with a final blow sending the tiger out of the stadium. Don't worry, Ray's blade wasn't destroyed. It just got knocked out of the bey dish. The match was finally over.

"Emi is the winner!" Tyson announced. I couldn't believe it. My first match and I won! Even if it's not a competition, it still feels awesome. I ran up to Ray in order to tell him that it was a blast. The cat-like boy picked up his beyblade from the ground and faced me.

"That was fun," I said.

"Emi," Ray called. "Was that really your bitbeast?"

"Uh, yeah I guess" I replied. "She's Celesta."

"But I thought that bitbeasts are in animal form?" Max wondered. "This one looks like an angel or a goddess."

I didn't say anything at all. Only because I have no excuse and I seriously can't tell them that I'm a princess. What's more is that I can't tell them I came from another dimension.

"I really don't know you guys," I lied. "All I know is that this blade just appeared in the palm of my hand and I guess Celesta was already in my blade."

"Well you sure have a really rare bitbeast." Ray commented. I simply laughed a bit.

"I guess so," I said. "Your blade isn't damaged is it? Considering my attack might have been a little too much."

Ray checked out his blade for any necessary damage and shook his head,

"No, everything is fine here."

"Oh okay" I said. I have a feeling that wasn't Celesta's full power. I may be only here for about couple of days but so far so good.

Somewhat...


	5. Chapter 5

half of this chapter will take place on episode 8 and I don't own that episode. The only difference is that Tyson won't be running late for his flight. Enjoy :D please review! Again: Beyblade is a copyrighted anime :) Everything will be the same. Just a few differences here and there.

After that whole battle, the guys and I were sitting on the grass talking about what they just saw. They seem to be quite impressed with the whole thing. I simply just stared at my blade.

I absolutely have no idea how much power Celesta has. Heck, I don't even know how powerful she can be. I can see the guys's faces when they saw her. It was totally unreal considering they thought that bitbeasts are suppose to be in animal form.

"That was sure a wicked bitbeast or should I say bithuman?" Tyson joked.

"That was the first time I ever saw something like that Emi," Kenny commented. "How on earth did you ever got such a bitbeast?"

"It just appeared somewhat on my blade," I said, making up an excuse. I hope they didn't see Vasilia the other night when she gave it to me otherwise I might be in trouble.

Kenny came up to me and asked, "May I see it then?"

"Uh, sure" I replied handing over my blade to him. He slowly observed my beyblade and noticed something strange.

"This is unreal!" Kenny exclaimed.

"What is it?" Max wondered.

"Take a look at Emi's beyblade,There's no damage anywhere and I'm sure there would be since Driger's attack was quite intense." The chief replied.

I'm guessing that Celesta has the power to regenerate herself and the blade. Oh yeah! Thanks mother. I have to hide my excitement though.

"No damage?" I asked and I suddenly jumped up and down with excitement. "Yay!"

Fail. So much for hiding it.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Ray yelled. "I attacked Emi's blade so many times and I'm positive it could have caused some damage. That's some beyblade Emi."

I scratched my head and nervously laughed. "Uh, thanks ahahaha"

"You don't mind if I analyze your blade do you Emi?" Kenny asked.

"No, it's cool" I replied. Kenny turned on his laptop.

"Hello Chief," his computer greeted.

"Hey Dizzi," Kenny greeted back

"Your computer talks!" I exclaimed. "That is so cool! I want one!"

"Who is your little friend there?" Dizzi asked.

"Hi Dizzi!" I greeted. It somewhat feels awesome to be talking to a computer. "I'm Emi!"

While typing whatever it is he is typing, Kenny explained to me that Dizzi is actually his bitbeast and of course, I already know that.

"Dizzi, could you please analyze Emi's blade?" Kenny asked. He gave me my blade back. "Emi, could you please launch your blade?"

"Uh, sure." I took my blade, got it into position and well, let it rip. I glanced at Kenny and the others then back at my blade. It was just spinning.

I went back to the guys and joined them.

"So, what are you seeing on my blade?"I asked.

"Call out your bitbeast," Kenny commanded.

I sighed, "Yes chief. Celesta!"

My bitbeast or probably a bithuman rose up from to the sky ready to attack.

"Meteor blast!" I yelled out. "Celesta, go and attack that tree over there!"

Celesta obeyed and attacked a tall tree knocking it down to the ground.

"Dizzi do you know anything about Emi's bitbeast?" Kenny asked as he and the others watched me practice.

"Sorry chief but I don't think I have any information about Emi's blade," Dizzi explained. "All I can say is that her bitbeast is really rare. Considering I've never seen a human form of a bitbeast before."

"Oh wow!" Kenny said. "This is definitely something new!"

I really wish I could tell them about Celesta, Vasilia, the fact that I was sent here to seal or rather getting rid of Dranzer's evil, dark twin. However, I am not ready.

"Come to think of it," Tyson wondered. "Do you remember going to the crater?"

"Yeah," Ray remembered.

"What about it Tyson?" Max asked his friend.

"When Emi went to the crater, there was that weird light again from the other day. The only difference is that it was quite more intense."

"Yeah, I remember!" Kenny exclaimed. "We couldn't see a thing for about a minute or two!"

"What's your point Tyson?" Ray asked.

"My point is that after that light disappeared and when we went to check on Emi, she suddenly had that beyblade." Tyson faced me and asked, "Emi, are you sure you have nothing to do with this?"

"Of course not!" I lied as I was retrieving my blade back. "I'm pretty sure I can't do something like that. I mean I'm just 5% normal and 95% weird. The good kind of weird of course."

The guys just stared at me. Being stared at is not good. Especially in a bad way.

"Are you sure?" Tyson raised an eyebrow, giving me a suspicious look. "I could have sworn you were talking to a ghost or something."

"Your just seeing things," I laughed in a nervous tone. "Do you actually believe ghosts exist?"

Cap boy tried to hide his scared face and acted bravely, "of course not! They're just make believe!"

When dragoon's owner opened his eyes, I made a scary face that really made him jump in fear.

"Boo!" I said.

Tyson screamed from the top of his lungs and fell down. Everyone started to crack up from my mini performance.

"Emi!" Tyson yelled. "What the heck was that for?"

I couldn't stop laughing but I had to help my friend up.

"Sorry but I just can't help it!" Tyson took my hand and got up.

"That sure was an evil trick," Tyson said in an annoyed voice.

"Aww come on, is it against the law to have fun?" I asked.

I hope I can make up more excuses when this comes up..

"Emiko," a familiar voice calls out. After a long day, it was finally to hit the hay. or in this case, the floor. Considering I am sleeping in the dojo with only a blanket and a pillow. Oh how I miss my bed filled with comfy pillows!

"Lady Vasilia!" I exclaimed. Seems like I'm dreaming again.

"I hope you are doing well my daughter," she said gently.

"Uh yeah, I guess" I said. Vasilia gave me a serious look. Something tells me that she's not buying it.

"I can tell something's wrong," the goddess witnessed. "What is it?"

"Do you really think I can do this?" I asked. "I mean why can't they do it? I remember watching them on TV about Tyson and the others defeating black dranzer and I know Kai returned it to Boris in a harsh way of course."

"I know your scared but I believe in you," Vasilia said gently and boy did it made me feel more confident.

"I just hope I can hide this from the others," I mumbled. "I don't think I can tell them all of this. I'm running out of excuses already!"

"I'm sure you'll find the right time to tell them." Vasilia said.

"Thanks," I smiled.

The next day was the official day. Today, I get to go with the bladebreakers on Hong Kong or was it China? can't really remember but I do know I'll be going with them at the Asian Championships. And for sure I'll be going with the gang in the American, European(after Tyson and the others minus Kai forces them to battle as a team) and of course the Russian Finals aka the place where Black Dranzer lives. Even though I have to go attend all of this, the bright part is that I get to travel the world. What's better is that it's for free. Thank you Mr. Dickinson!

Anyways, I quickly packed my stuff on my new mint-colored, bear-shaped backpack. I bought it using the old man's credit card. I packed in a camera, a video camera(by the way I did asked Mr. Dickinson if I could get all of this and he did approve) a notebook for possibly writing lyrics, I was going to get a journal to write all of my adventures but I can always do a video diary. A pair of shades and my wallet. I had to get up quite early because of Tyson. I remember watching him back home almost being late by about a minute. It's a good thing he's really energetic. And considering he eats almost EVERYTHING, running does him good.

After packing all of my stuff, I got dressed in my aquamarine-colored dress (since it will match the backpack completely) and I was definitely set to go. All I have to do now is get Tyson out of bed and get going. Otherwise, we'll both be running and let me tell you: Running is really not my thing.

I put on my backpack and exited the room. I walked through the hallway towards the next beyblade champion's room. I slowly slid open the door, finding him snoring on the ground. I guess he fell down from his bed. Gosh, I swear that boy needs to get back on the crib.

"Tyson?" I called out gently at first. Of course, it's not working. I called out again a little louder. Apparently his snoring is all he can hear.

"Tyson hurry!" I yelled. "I just saw Kai making out with some girl!" Oh yeah, that should really wake him up now.

"What?" Tyson immediately got up. Hooray for me and my lies. This may be one of the best ever. And I am so happy that Tyson is quite gullible but we still love him!

"Hurry!" I exclaimed. "Just now I saw Kai with a girl and let me tell you they're sure swallowing each other up!"

Tyson immediately got out of his room leaving me snickering. I looked out and saw him running towards the front gate to see if I really did saw Kai making out with some girl. When he come back, I simply just have a smirk on my face.

"Kai is not out there!" Tyson freaked out. He noticed my smirk and fell down anime style.

"Hey no way!" Tyson yelled angrily. "I really thought Kai was with someone!"

I laughed and replied,

"Chillax, do you actually think Kai would be interested in dating someone right now? All he cares about for now is winning the tournament."

"I guess," Tyson said.

"I can't believe you've actually fell for that!" I laughed. "Now we better get going if we want to make it to our flight in time."

"All right," Tyson obeyed and started to get ready.

We met the others at the airport. Max and Kenny were sitting on one of those chair thingys while Mr. Dickinson, patiently waiting for the announcement of the flight to come. Kai was simply leaning on the post looking "cool" I've watched beyblade quite alot but I can never see a swarm of fangirls over him.

Before greeting the others, I pulled out my camera. Time to start making memories.

"Say cheese!" I said and took a picture. I love taking random photos. Photos that are too posed are okay too but I like action shots better.

"Hey Emi!" Max greeted. I went to the blonde and gave him a hello hug.

"Hey!" I said. "I can't believe I'm actually going to tournament with you guys!"

"Someone's really excited today," Max smiled. "So what's with the camera? It looks like your going to act like a tourist or something."

"Of course!" I jumped. "And of course not! I can't capture memories with this baby right here? I also got a video camera."

"Flight 746 to Hong Kong is ready for departure." A lady announced. Guess it was time to go!

Of course, Tyson would be the first one running towards the entrance of the plane.

"Let's go!" he shouted happily

"Yeah!" We all exclaimed. All but Kai of course since he is a sourpuss. My suggestion is that he should get away from his grandfather.

We went inside the plane and took our seats. I sat next to Max while Kenny and Tyson sat behind us. As for the blue-haired, he sat away from us. Mr. Dickinson was sitting in between some middle-aged man and Kai.

"Why aren't we in first class?" Tyson complained.

"Who cares?" I said.

"Please go ahead and take your seats," the flight attendant announced. "We will be leaving soon. Don't forget to wear your seat belts!"

The plane started to move and I was pretty nervous since it has been a while since I was on a plane.

"Aw man I forgot my toothbrush!" Tyson yelled out suddenly as the plane ascended.

Since our flight have to be delayed due to a storm, we had to stop by China at first. Mr. Dickinson decided to treat us to a restaurant. We told him that we would meet him after we checked in at our hotel for the night.

When we arrived, the suite was amazing! It has two large, comfy chairs, a huge couch, a tv and a huge window. Before the trip, I asked if I could have my own room since I can't bunk with the guys. I need my privacy too. I ran up to the huge window and looked at the beautiful view of the city.

"This is awesome!" I exclaimed. "And I'm sure the view is better at night because of the city lights!"

Hey, that rhymed. I thought to myself.

"This is the coolest!" Tyson exclaimed as he saw the huge suite. They went in and Max ran up towards the window next to me.

"Wow, everyone looks like ants down there!" the blonde said happily, enjoying the view.

"That's because we're in the balcony suite." Kenny said.

Tyson opened their bedroom door and was really amazed by their king-sized beds.

"That bed is perfect for a pillow fort!" Tyson said and was about to play around. However, leave it to Kai to ruin everything. He grabbed Tyson by the shirt and complained,

"Can't you all just grow up?" Kai said. "Playtime is over!"

"Aww come on Kai," Tyson teased. "Why can't you smile for once or are you afraid your face will break?"

"What?" Kai said. Good comeback Tyson!

Tyson broke free out of Kai's grasp and jumped into bed.

"I call this one fort naptime!" Without him noticing me, I grabbed a pillow and started hitting him.

"Pillow fight!" Max exclaimed and joined us.

"Hey!" Tyson yelled as he struggled to get a pillow. When he finally got one, we all fought and having fun. Except for Kai of course.

"Why am I even here?" Kai complained. "I'm not a babysitter."

A few hours later, we all met up with at an expensive looking restaurant. There was already a lot of food. I just hope it's enough. I got my camera and took a snapshot of the Chinese cuisine. I'm eating Chinese food in China!

"Wow!" Tyson yelled with glee almost drooling from the sight. "So much food!"

"Enjoy!" Mr. Dickinson said. I was about to grab my chopsticks when I saw Ray. I smiled and was about to call him when he told me to keep it down. I waved and nodded, obeying his command.

After eating, we were all stuffed. I've eaten Chinese food many times but eating it in China is so much better!

"I'm stuffed!" Tyson said as he rubbed his stomach. The others seemed to quite enjoyed it too. Ray was at our table serving tea.

"I don't think I can eat another bite." Max said

When Ray was next to Tyson, he told us,

"I hope you can still drink tea."

Tyson sleepily looked at Ray as he served tea. He almost jumped when he saw him.

"Ray?" Tyson gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"You guys sure are really paying attention to your food that it took you the whole night to see me!" Ray exclaimed. "At least Emi was smart enough to notice."

I laughed at Ray's comment and said,

"Then I guess we owe you a very big tip, and by we I mean there."

"What are you doing here, Ray?" Tyson asked. "Gave up on beyblading or something?

"No way!" Ray replied. "I work here part time so I can get some extra cash."

Ray went back to the kitchen to take out his uniform and wear his usual white chinese-style clothing. He joined us at a very important group meeting.

"Now, this is what's going to happen," Mr. Dickinson started to talk. He explained about all of the rules and stuff that I don't really need to know about since I already know it. I kept eye contact however while chewing on dessert.

"Wait a minute!" Kai said angrily. "I have to wait for this bunch of amateurs to win even though I won my matches?"

"Mhm," Mr. Dickinson replied. "Remember Kai, there is no 'I' in team. As long as we stick together, we can accomplish anything!"

Without a warning, I randomly started to sing "Together We Can" from the Cheetah Girls.

"Together we can shoot the moon, stop the rain even ride a hurricane, if we wanna."

All of the guys stared at me and I stopped due to embarrassment.

"S-sorry," I stuttered. "Just got caught up in the moment." I laughed nervously and scratched my head.

"Sorry but there is no Kai in team either." Kai said in a frustrated tone. I kicked him on his leg for his stupidity.

"What the heck was that for?" Kai exclaimed.

"Oh, did I hit your leg?" I asked innocently.

"Yes!" Kai complained. I smirked and said,

"Good then that means I did my job right!"

Kai didn't say anything except glared at me. I kept an innocent look on my face.

"That was a pretty great song Emi," Ray complimented. "Did you made that up just now?"

"Uh, no!" I replied. "I-it just came to me."

Kai was getting really upset because of the fact that he has to work with us.

"Kai, please don't leave," Mr. Dickinson begged. "We're a team!"

"With these babies?" Kai said.

"You want me to kick you on the other leg?" I asked angrily and was about to attack him again but Ray told me to calm down.

"I've had enough with all of this teamwork stuff." Kai said as he left the restaurant.

"Kai!" Tyson exclaimed as he got up. I'm pretty sure he wants to beat up Kai. Correction, challenge him into a match since that's how they handle everything here.

"Get back here!" Max said angrily as he got up.

"Don't mind him," Mr. Dickinson said. "He may be a loner but he will get used to all this."

It's going to take 46 episodes of this season for him to learn about teamwork. I thought to myself.

"Ah, we don't need him!" Tyson said. "All he ever does is complain anyways."

"And he also loves to brag that he is the best.'' I said in an annoyed tone.

The rest of the team got up with enthusiasm and their team spirits were on fire. The head of the BBA laughed happily because of their eagerness.

Tyson was suddenly in pain and the others are starting to get worried.

"Tyson are you okay?" Ray asked, worried about his friend.

It took a few seconds for Tyson to reply,

"I think I may have ate too much..."

Everyone except for me and fell down anime-style.

"I'm sure there's still room for some ice cream!" Tyson said as the guys carried him out of the restaurant.

"Thank goodness this is a buffet." said. I laughed

"Yeah," I said. "Well I better go catch up with the guys. See you later!"

"Bye Emi"

We ran throughout the whole streets of the city looking for the blue-cranky head.

"Do we really have to look for Kai?" Tyson asked as he was catching his breath.

"He may be a grumpy old sourpuss but he is still part of the team and we do need him." Ray said.

"Kenny, do you think Dizzi can find him?" Max suggested.

"Yeah," Kenny replied as he got his laptop ready. The beyblade genius turned it on.

"Dizzi can you please locate Kai?"

"I sense grumpy may be over there chief." Dizzi replied.

"Dizzi said that Kai is that way." Kenny told us, pointing at the direction where Kai may be at.

"Hurry Chief!" Dizzi warned. "Sourpuss is getting away!"

"We better go," I said. "Otherwise we will loose him again!"

"Why do we need to look for him?" Tyson asked. I can tell that he doesn't really want to look for grumpy old sourpuss.

"As grumpy, braggy, sour, and any other possible bad descriptions about him, he is still part of the team." I said.

"Emi's right," Ray agreed. "You don't have to sink to his level and he is still a bladebreaker."

"All right," Tyson sighed and all of us headed to the direction where Kai might be. When we go there, we saw many kids playing and practicing their beyblade skills. It was a sight to see. A fun competition.

"Look at this!" Tyson exclaimed as he wondered through the scene. "Beyblades are everywhere! I wanna play!"

"Beyblading is really popular." I said observing the kids laughing, playing and having fun. I quickly captured the moment with my camera. I was thinking I could make a scrapbook about all this.

A beyblade unexpectedly got knocked out of the dish and landed in front of us. Ray noticed it first and decided to pick up, kindly giving it back to the owner so they could play some more.

"That would give us a chance to practice," Max suggested. "Unless Emi's blade will destroy them all."

"Hey!" I complained. "My beyblade can't do that!"

"Not yet," Tyson agreed. "I may not be as smart as Dizzi but I do know that beyblade of yours is powerful."

It will become more powerful that's for sure. I thought to myself as I reached into my pocket and gripped on my blade.

Tyson ran towards Ray after talking to some kid.

"Kai went that way." the cat-looking person said.

"All right!" the owner of dragoon explained and we headed towards the direction where Kai might be at. He may be a meanie but he really did get us worked up with all of the running. That is quite good training for all of us.I noticed some strange looking guy wearing a black Chinese-style outfit, a bowl-cut hairstyle and has nunchucks around his neck. I had a serious look on my face when I warned the others,

"You guys. I have to warn you but a guy will be following us but let's go and look for Kai!"

"Who?" Tyson asked.

"You'll see," I said looking back at they guy watching us.

"All right" Tyson said.

A few minutes later, we arrived at a scary part of town. We didn't know where we are right now. The place looks abandoned or something. I was really tired from running and looking for Kai. Ugh! Why can't he just stop wondering around!

"I can't take this!" I groaned as I fell down to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Max asked me as he knelt down beside me.

"Yeah," I said. "I really don't like to run a lot. But I'll be fine, Thanks."

"Where are we anyways?" Tyson wondered.

"We were suppose to go left on mainstreet," Ray said.

"Maybe he went this way," Kenny predicted.

"Man my legs are killing me!" Tyson complained as he sat down on a step of a stair. Max and I joined him and sat down as well.

"Why would Kai be wondering around the streets?" Max asked us. "He doesn't want to be part of the team or something?"

"Well he is the loner type." I replied.

"And alot of beybladers don't know what it means to have fun." Ray said.

"What kind of a person who doesn't know anything about fun?" I asked. "Fun is one of the most amazing inventions ever! So is chocolate, music, imagination, and creativity! A person who doesn't know anything about fun must mean that there is definitely something wrong with them."

"Emi are you getting your memory back?" Tyson questioned. "It seems like you remembered something."

"Huh?" I asked. "Well, I guess so. I think it's coming back to me slowly. I do remember that I love to have fun."

"Well that's good," Kenny complimented. "Hopefully the sooner we help you gain your memory, you can finally tell us who you are."

Outside I was looking content but on the inside I was really freaking out.

"I hope so." I said with a nervous smile.

"We might as well look for Kai again." Ray suggested.

"Whatever," Tyson declined. "Let him explore Hong Kong himself. We can still be a team without him!"

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed. I did felt guilty however somehow about considering that we would be a better team without him.

We started to wonder around more. No luck finding Kai whatsoever

"I have a feeling Kai is back at the hotel relaxing, drinking tea and laughing evilly at our suffering." I said as I imagined Kai being like that.

"Maybe Kai is back at the hotel," Kenny agreed. "We might as well go back. It's getting darker anyways."

"Shh," Ray whispered. "I think I heard something."

"What is it?" Tyson wondered. "I can't hear anything. Hold on!" cap boy put a hand on his, concentrating on what Ray was hearing.

"It's a beyblade!" Ray replied as he recognized the sound coming at the other end of the creepy looking alley. Thank goodness there are no gangsters in here. Well maybe there are but at least they would rather bey battle.

"That might be Kai," Max suggested.

"Well then, let's go before his feet drag him somewhere again and I have a feeling it's another creepy place!" I said as we all checked out who was beyblading. It took us awhile for us to find that damn beyblade.

"We might as well go home," Kenny suggested.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I seriously need a bath right now! I am so tired!"

All of a sudden, a huge wok appeared right before us and a beyblade landed on it. I guess it was the blade that Ray heard.

The guy that I saw earlier appeared behind with a serious look on his face. My guess is that he is the owner of the beyblade. And that wok that almost one of us.

"Well what do we have here?" Bruce Lee wanna be said. "A lot of people say you guys look like good bladers."

"It's just a rumor." Max said and turned towards the others. "Come on, let's get out of here!" He pushed Kenny and Tyson away from the guy.

"Hold on!" The creepy looking guy said as he jumped over us and landed in front of Max. He had a scary look on his face. In the anime, a lot of guys are cute. However, he doesn't fit into the category. He showed us his nunchucks and did a little performance with it.

"Impressive," Ray said sarcastically. "Got any more tricks?"

"No one is going anywhere until we have a battle!" the boy said, challenging us.

"We fight professionally," Kenny told him. "In arenas not some alley."

"You want a battle?" I said as I took out my blade. "Well you got your wish!" I launched my blade into the wok and started the battle. The boy who challenged us launched his too. Max and Kenny decided to play the announcers, Aj Topper and Brad Best.

"No fair!" Tyson complained. "I wanted to be the one defeating him."

"Sorry Tyson," I replied. "But I do believe it's my turn to take action now Celesta, attack!"

Celesta didn't really came out but she brutally attacked the guy's blade. However, there was more to come. His beyblade started to push mine and was out of the edge. My beyblade was suddenly at the edge of the wok, slowly getting knocked over.

"Oh no!" I yelled. "Come on Celesta, Don't let this guy beat you!"

Celesta moved out of the way before the competing blade gave it a final blow. It went to the center and was getting ready for the final attack.

"Now!" I yelled out. Celesta moved forward the other beyblade and gave it a knock out. Oh yeah! I won!

"Way to go Emi!" Kenny complimented.

"Good Job Celesta!" I said as I picked up my blade. My very first street battle and I won!

The guy fell down after his defeat. Ray decided to make him feel a little better and complimented him.

"That was a really great battle!" Ray said. The guy glanced at him and then back at the ground again. The cat-like person smiled at him when another beyblade came out of nowhere. At least it's not a gunshot. It landed on the dish and circled around for a bit before it attacked Ray. But before that could happen, another one appeared out of nowhere, knocking it out of the way. I swear, beyblades are flying everywhere! I glanced to see who it was and saw Kai catching his Dranzer.

"Kai!" I said. "There you are! Sheesh we were looking all over for you!"

"You guys really need more intense training." Kai said with a serious look.

Ray was observing the blade when we heard a snicker coming from the rooftop. We all looked up to see a kid with green hair tied up into a pony tail. Purple eyes and was wearing some blue outfit. He also had a huge bag with him.

"It looks like Brucey messed up again," he laughed.

The guy immediately got up and begged,

"Come on Kevin," he said. "Please don't kick me out of the White Tiger team! I even have a nickname!"

"White Tiger team?" Tyson questioned.

The green-haired bratty looking boy jumped and landed perfectly on his feet.

"Here's a nickname for you," Kevin said. "!"

Bruce didn't do anything at all. He slowly took in the insult and left the scene.

"What's going on?" Tyson wondered.

"Simple, that guy over there was sent by the brat." I explained.

"I see you haven't told your friends about me Ray." Kevin said.

"Ray do you know him or something?" Tyson asked his fellow teammate.

"Oh we are close," Kevin laughed as he retrieved his blade. "Very close."

Ray was shaking, couldn't find a single word to say. We all looked at him, waiting for an answer


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: I don't own beyblade. I only own: Vasilia and Celesta. Reminder: Emiko is me :) Everything (or most of them) will be based on the actual plot. There will be a few differences here and there though. ENJOY! ^^This chapter will be based on episode 9

So far, not really a great first day in China. The only thing good about here is the buffet minus Kai's jack-ass attitude. And the suite that I haven't seen but I was sure it's going to be similar to the guys'. First, he made us ran through the streets, then some guy just came out of nowhere challenging us. Now, some green-haired was snickering in front of us. Everyone but me and possibly Kai was wondering how Ray knew him. Of course, I do know. I know mostly everything that is going to happen.

Then again, why didn't I warn the others about Kevin? Oh yeah, I blame Kai! Damn him for making us chase him almost throughout the country! I reminded myself to STEAL Kai's beyblade and make him run through the streets. Let's see how much he can handle that.

"I see you made some new friends Ray," Kevin smirked.

"Just what the heck do you want?" Tyson yelled angrily. The young kid moved out of the way by doing a back flip and was about two feet away from us.

"You seem to be the leader since you act really tough." Kevin said. "Just chill will ya? I just want to have a little fun."

"By killing us with your beyblade?" I almost shrieked. "What was that for?"

"Relax will ya?" Kevin told me.

"No I will not relax!" I yelled. "First of all this guy right here had us running for hours!" I pointed at Kai angrily. "Second, a flying wok appeared out of nowhere that could possibly kill me and some weirdo decided to give us trouble and now you show up!"

"Whoa," Tyson whispered, surprised by my sudden anger. "Calm down, Emi."

I faced Tyson with a cranky look on my face.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I yelled. "If Kai didn't make us go on a chasing spree we wouldn't be in this mess! I'm tired and my legs are freaking sore! This alley is icky, creepy, and I think I just saw a rat passed by earlier! The only good thing about this is that I kicked that weirdo's ass!"

Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny and Kevin had fear in their eyes and was looking scared due to what just happened. A few seconds later I calmed down a bit.

"S-sorry," I stuttered. "I just wanna get out of this damn alley."

"I have a feeling that kid is a spy." Kenny suspected. "I also think he's trying to spy on the battle between Emi and that Bruce guy."

"Out here in the streets, I can pretty much do whatever I want." Kevin said. "There are no rules whatsoever."

"Stop that Kevin!" Ray shouted. Kevin's eyes widened as Ray moved in between Tyson and Max. "What's the big idea coming here?"

"Ray, do you really know this kid?" Tyson questioned.

Ray sighed and Kevin smirked again. The two had a mini glaring contest for a moment there.

"Tell us why you're here Kevin," Ray demanded. "Are you still with the White Tiger team and are you spying on us?"

"The White Tiger team?" Kenny asked.

The White Tiger team was Ray's previous teammates. Right now, they have a grudge against him since he left the village without telling them. Although, they never knew what really happened. All they thought was that Ray betrayed them.

"You know who we are?" Kevin asked as he took out his beyblade. "Let's have a battle then! What do you think Ray?"

"I really don't have time for this," Ray said, refusing the challenge. "You didn't stand a chance against me when we fought last time."

"Things change Ray," Kevin said with a confident smile. I sighed. How long are we going to be staying on this creepy alleyway?

"Check out my new beyblade!" Kevin said as he showed off his purple beyblade hoping Ray would be somewhat impressed.

"Your beyblade may be improved but I'm sure your not." Ray assumed to Kevin.

"I heard that since you've left the village, you never won any bey battle." Kevin observed. Hmm..I really don't know how he knew that. I remember that the only person that defeated him was Tyson. However, it was because Ray didn't want to battle Tyson on the third round and forfeited the match.

"I can't take this anymore!" Tyson yelled.

"Don't worry Tyson," Ray said. "I think I will accept his challenge."

"No way!" Tyson refused. "Let me take him!" It seems like Tyson wants some action as well. A beyblade action that is. He pointed at Kevin and said,

"I'll teach you a lesson for spying on us kid!" Tyson challenged.

"You think your better than Ray huh?" Kevin asked, wanting to see if that's true. "Your on!"

"All right Tyson!" I cheered.

"You can beat him for sure buddy!" Max exclaimed.

Kevin simply laughed and thought that Tyson doesn't look like a good beyblader.

"My Galman can surely beat you," Kevin bragged as he got ready into position. Tyson did the same thing and he had a huge smile on his face as he got ready for battle.

"Are you guys ready?" Max asked pretending to be the referee. "3,2,1, Let it rip!"

"Let it rip!" Tyson yelled as he launched his dragoon.

"Go Galman!" Kevin shouted as he launched his beyblade seconds later after Tyson did. Both beyblades were in the wok or in this case the beyblade dish. Kevin's blade was in the center while Tyson's was circling around, waiting for an open attack. I saw Kenny already analyzing the battle with Dizzi.

"Dragoon attack!" Tyson commanded his bitbeast. His white beyblade spun more rapidly and headed towards his opponent's blade. I noticed Kevin's sneaky smile as Dragoon came in closer to his beyblade.

"Tyson be careful!" I warned him. "You never know what tricks he has on his sleeves."

"Ah, don't worry Emi," Tyson said in a confident tone. "This will be easy!"

Before Dragoon could hit Kevin's blade, it moved out of the way and dodged the attack.

"Told ya." I mumbled.

"Dizzi said that Kevin's blade can wobble without loosing any rotation speed." Kenny informed us.

Tyson's blade kept circling around while Kevin's blade looked like it was drunk. Cap boy was getting more and more frustrated because he kept missing during the attack. The green-haired kid was snickering again and looked positive that he already won the match.

"Look at that blade!" Max observed. "It seems that he knows when your attacking."

"Hold on," Kenny said, catching their attention. "Dizzi has something to say."

I wasn't really paying attention to what Dizzi said. I do know that Kevin's bitbeast resembles a monkey.

"In English please?" I heard Max questioned Dizzi's information.

"Crazy Monkey." Kenny told us.

"Crazy Monkey?" Max repeated.

"It's his attack," Ray explained. "I've never seen him use it before though."

"Give up?" Kevin asked.

"Me give up?" Tyson glared. "No way so be quiet and let's finish this!"

"You sure act pretty tough," Kevin observed. "But your about to go down!"

"I don't think so!" Tyson protested.

As Tyson's beyblade kept on attacking Kevin's, the purple beyblade started moving at random directions.

"Look," Max announced. "Kevin's starting to make a move!"

Kevin had an evil look on his eye as his beyblade moved back, forth, side to side, left and right. Overall it was moving in many directions. The game was getting quite more and more intense. Well duh, this is the beyblade world. Everything here is intense.

"Time for crazy monkey attack!" Kevin shouted and unleashed his bitbeast, Galman. Since it's the first season you can only see the color yellow but you can still see what Galman looks like. It was a monkey-like bitbeast and boy did his yell made me deaf! I had to cover my ears when he did monkey sounds.

"Hello King Kong" I laughed. Everyone stared at Kevin's bitbeast with wide eyes.

"Where did that come from?" Tyson asked while being amazed by the appearance of Galman.

"Gee,I don't know," I said sarcastically. "Maybe his beyblade?"

"I hate to break it to you Tyson," I overheard Dizzi said. "But that's more like King Kong than a small monkey."

"Where is Tarzan when you need him?" I joked. "Does anyone have a banana so we can give it to this psycho monkey?"

Yellow swirls appeared and I saw Galman multiplied and when the yellow swirls disappeared, The guys and I looked down to see Kevin's beyblade multiplied four times! I wonder if Galman knows about the clone jutsu?

"Unbelievable!" Max exclaimed.

"Now what am I suppose to do here Dizzi?" Tyson asked, freaking out.

"Can't really help you," Dizzi answered. "You're on your own right now."

"It's optical illusion caused by the beyblade's rotation," Kenny explained. "It's rotation caused it to multiply, I think."

"So what should I do chief?" Tyson wondered, asking for an advice.

"Admit defeat is what you should do!" Kevin advised.

Tyson's blade was eager to hit the purple beyblade but so far, no luck. Just like a monkey. A crazy monkey to be exact. It kept moving around and around.

"Dragoon attack now!" Tyson commanded. The Dragoon blade did hit the opponent's but nothing happened. The white beyblade moved halfway around the wok and ended in the center. Now for the real trouble.

Kevin's 'multiple' beyblade attacked Tyson many times. Cap boy was freaking out and was getting nervous.

"Come on Tyson!" I cheered. "Don't let this King Kong wanna be beat you!"

However, since they didn't know what was coming, Galman gave the final attack and Tyson's blade got knocked out of the dish. I would tell them that it was going to happen but I was way too focused watching the battle. I tend to forget things sometimes.

"Game over!" Kevin declared.

Tyson observed the purple beyblade still spinning.

"It's still spinning!" He exclaimed. He then picked up his Dragoon and looked at it. Even though he lost, he still enjoyed the match.

"Aw man." Tyson said. "We sure got toast by some maniac monkey!" He smiled at Kevin.

"Great Battle huh?" Tyson complimented. Talk about being a good sport.

"Didn't even broke a single sweat," Kevin smirked.

"Since we know about your bitbeast now, you shouldn't be laughing." Tyson warned the boy.

"Ooh I'm scared." Kevin shivered sarcastically.

"You never saw the true power of my bitbeast though." Tyson smirked.

"Wanna go again?" Kevin challenged.

Ugh! Not that I don't wanna see another battle between these two but I really wanna go back to the hotel! It's getting darker every minute. Why did we have to end up in some abandoned alley? Oh yeah, Blame Kai! I admit he is rather cute but has a jerky attitude!

"Here we go again," Dizzi sighed as the two competitors got ready for a rematch.

"3,2,1 Let it rip!" Max announced.

Right after they launched their beyblades, Kevin immediately made his move.

"Crazy Monkey attack!" he yelled and Galman appeared again. That is one scary monkey I tell you that. The beyblade multiplied itself again like earlier. Thinking that he was going to win again, Tyson carefully watched the scene.

"All right Dragoon!" Tyson shouted. "Time for the ultimate storm attack!"

Kevin looked at the Dragoon blade as it spun ten times faster than before.

"What's happening?" Kevin started to get nervous while Tyson's beyblade just went around and around in a hyperactive speed. A blue glow appeared and the boy was freaking out since he never knew that this is coming.

"Dragoon get him!" Tyson commanded. Dragoon rose up from his bit. The blue dragon was ready to attack.

Kevin's beyblade was trapped. A twister appeared surrounding Tyson's beyblade. It was getting quite bright for now.

"Dragoon attack!" Tyson yelled as the twister kept growing. Dragoon's attack had the Galman blade flying.

"He's got him!" Kenny yelled.

"All right!" I exclaimed. Now, it was Kevin's beyblade that got knocked out of the dish.

Kevin couldn't believe that he just got defeated.

"That's impossible!" he freaked out as he looked at his beyblade that just got knocked out by the twister.

"And round two's winner is Tyson!" Max announced happily.

"According to this," Kenny informed. "Galman never lost a battle!"

"Don't say never," I advised. "The only thing we can never know is the future."

"Hmph." Kai smirked as if he was impressed with the battle. I'll bet he is. He's just the type that does not show it though.

"Great job Tyson!" I complimented my friend.

"You do know it's the best two out of three right?" Kevin asked, gripping on his beyblade.

Tyson simply laughed. He had the eagerness of having his dragoon battle Galman again.

Just then, the weirdo looking guy, Bruce came back.

"What now?" Kevin groaned. "Do you mind? I have to finish what you started."

"I told them." Bruce said to Kevin. A girl with dark pink hair that was tied up with a bandanna appeared behind the guy.

"You know your going against the rules Kevin." the pink haired lectured.

"Mariah!" Kevin exclaimed."I was just having a little fun that's all!" He slowly stomped angrily at the tattle tale.

"Why did you told her?" Kevin shouted.

"Don't blame him!" Mariah yelled. "Your the one who broke the rules!"

"Hi there!" I greeted at Mariah. I approached her with a friendly smile as the guys were giving me a look. "I'm Emi!"

"Uh hi?" Mariah greeted and gave me a weird look.

I smiled at her.

"It's none of your business!" Kevin declared.

"Try again Kevin," another voice appeared out of nowhere. A large looking guy appeared and he looked serious which made Kevin scared.

"Gary!" he exclaimed. "I came here to battle Ray and there is nothing wrong with that!"

"Wait," Mariah said as he put her hands on her hips. "There is no one called Ray here."

Kevin was getting frustrated and jumped up the edge of a small building.

"Hey!" Tyson yelled. "We still have a battle to finish!"

"Or are you chickening out?" Max accused.

"Get back here Kevin!" Mariah ordered.

"Heck no!" Kevin disobeyed. "See you in the tournament!" the boy disappeared through the darkness of the alley.

"Who are you guys?" Tyson asked curiously.

"We'll tell you if you tell us who you are first!" Mariah demanded.

"Mariah," Ray called out as he approached his former female teammate. "What are you doing here?"

"Our team decided to enter the Asian Tournaments," Mariah replied. "Your not the only beyblader here you traitor!"

Ouch.

"And during the tournament, we will beat you!" Mariah said with confidence.

"How does Ray know her?" Tyson wondered.

"Simple," I said. "She's Ray's lover."

"Lover?" Max, Tyson and Kenny shouted at the same time.

"I never knew Ray had a girlfriend." Max said.

Mariah overheard what we just said. She blushed a little and yelled,

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"Not yet," I argued.

"A-are you kidding me?" Mariah said. "I have no interest in Ray!"

"Like I said, not yet." I smirked. "Besides, based on your stuttering and how your blushing right now, you definitely have a thing for Ray."

"S-she's just my childhood friend Emi," Ray explained/stuttered. He was blushing as well. I simply smirked, rolled my eyes.

"Sure," I said sarcastically. "Whatever you say."

"Well if it isn't Ray" another voiced appeared. A boy with thick eyebrows, pointy ears, golden cat-like eyes and possible whiskers on his cheeks? It was probably fake and he just drew it with a marker or wore a dark green or a teal colored outfit. Both of his arms were covered in layers of bandages. Probably injuries from intense training, or for accessorizing. He looked absolutely serious yet amused at the same time. Must be because he saw his friend and former teammate, Ray.

"Hey Lee," Mariah greeted.

"It's been a while, Ray" Lee said as he moved closer towards Ray. This is some reunion I can tell you that. I have to look serious since they are going to be our competitors during the finals. I really want to greet all of them! It felt like I was meeting a celebrity for some reason.

"Yeah" Ray said.

"I'm not here to cause trouble," Lee informed.

"I see you have new friends here," Lee noticed. "Would you mind introducing me to them? They seem nice, for a bunch of losers that is."

"What?" Ray exclaimed, feeling offended.

"We'll see about that!" I exclaimed.

"Don't bother Lee," Mariah said. "They don't even look like a worthy opponent."

"Come on," Lee commanded. "Let's go"

When they were about to leave, Ray called them back

"Wait!" Ray stopped them.

"Come to your senses, Ray?" Lee asked in a hopeful tone.

Kai had his beyblade ready for battle.

"Excuse me," he said in a sort of polite tone. "Are you their leader? If so, I challenge you to a beybattle!"

"Wanna go for a spin?" Lee smirked.

"If you can talk the talk," Kai said. "Let's see if you can walk the walk."

Lee had an amused look on his face and glanced at Kai's beyblade for a moment.

"Nah," Lee refused.

"What?" Kai asked, with a 'no way' face.

"I would love to battle you believe me," Lee said. "However the team has a code to follow."

"Are you a chicken?" Kai taunted.

"How about you battle me?" Mariah demanded and got her beyblade ready for action.

"No way" Kai refused. "I want to battle the other kid."

"Never underestimate her Kai," I warned. "She may be a girl but she is well let's just say fierce."

Since Kai refused to battle the pink-haired girl, Mariah decided to show him a thing or two. Mariah launched her pink blade

"Stop wasting your time" Kai said, still not interested in Mariah's blade. The girl smirked and the blade suddenly hit the ground and it went back up again. Kai's eyes widened because of such power. Mariah's blade went all over outside the beydish and we had to shield ourselves. After that, Mariah retrieved her blade and smirked,

"Are you simply a chicken?" she taunted Kai. Karma alert! "Or are you too scared because I might beat you?"

"N-no!" Kai stuttered. Judging by that small performance, Kai was absolutely scared.

"Check it out!" Tyson exclaimed.

We saw the wok sliced into a bunch of pieces.

"Talk about using the beydish as a scratching post" I joked. The guys couldn't believe what they just saw. They seem to imagine their blades being sliced like that.

"You really don't need to battle since you are scared" Mariah assumed.

"Me?" Kai raised an eyebrow. "Scared? I don't think so!"

"Let's go Mariah," Lee commanded. "I seriously don't want to wait another minute."

"All right," Mariah obeyed and sent a glare at Ray. He did the same thing too.

"See ya later Ray," Mariah said. "This isn't over yet!"

"Yeah," Gary agreed as Mariah exited the scene. He left as well. As for that weirdo, Bruce, well I don't really care where he went. Probably he left a few minutes ago. We simply just watched them leave. Finally, we left the alley.

"Thank goodness we're out of that yucky place!" I sighed. We were walking down the streets again after meeting with the White Tiger Team.

"So, wanna get some dinner or something?" Max asked.

"That sounds like a great idea," Kenny approved. "We should order room service and let Mr. Dickinson pay. I'm sure he won't mind at all."

"Ray," Tyson called. "Why did Mariah called you a traitor?"

"Because I am," Ray answered with a straight face.

"Are you serious?" Tyson asked.

"Your not a traitor, Ray." I said. "Besides, they don't even know the real story of why you left your village. You left because you decided to follow your own path and decided to explore the world outside your hometown."

"H-how did you know that Emi?" Ray exclaimed. "I never told anyone about that!"

I gasped when I realized what I just said. I wasn't suppose to say anything! Aww man, me and my big mouth! I sweatdropped anime style and had a nervous look on my face

"Uh lucky guess?" I laughed nervously and quickly changed the subject. "Well, we might as well hurry and get back to the hotel! I-I heard that beybladers get a huge discount for the buffet!"

"It's none of our business anyways," Kai said as he was shaking. "We have more things to worry about."

"This is one of things we have to worry about you fuckin asshole!" I yelled. "We are a team and when one is feeling down, we will stop at nothing to bring that teammate back up so you I suggest you be atleast a bit concerned about Ray! Besides, did you just shivered because you had a feeling that Mariah could actually beat you? I mean I saw you shivering back then and you just happened to do it again. Aha! Maybe your just embarrassed! "

"Whatever," Kai looked away and walked ahead.

"I'll show you!" I shouted as I got ready to hit him again. However, Ray grabbed my wrist in order for me to stop.

"Don't worry, Emi" Ray said.

"But-"

"I'm really happy that your concerned about me but it's okay. I'll be fine." Ray smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "It won't be a problem kicking him. Just say the word!"

"Yeah," Ray laughed. "Never knew you could be quite aggressive."

"And I thought you looked innocent." Max said.

That's what you think. I thought to myself. I've never done anything like that in the real world. I admit that I want to tho. However, I really don't want to get in trouble.

"Trust me, there's a whole side of me that you guys know nothing about." I said to myself, referring to the whole princess thing and that I came from another world.

The guys and I looked at Kai walking away when Tyson suddenly yelled out,

"Who wants Pizza?"

Everyone fell down anime style.

"What the?" Max yelled.

"The environment right now is too serious," he replied. "Also, it's hard to fight with an empty stomach anyways."

"That is true," Max agreed. "But what about Kai?"

"Nah, let him" I said.

Early on the next day, we were at the airport waiting for our flight to Hong Kong.

"Hey that must be our plane!" Kenny observed as the air transportation landed on the runway.

"I get the window seat!" Tyson declared.

"No way!" Max refused. "It's my turn to sit next to the window!"

I smiled with excitement. Soon, the real action begins.I ran ahead of them towards the entrance of the plane.

"Come on slowpokes!" I exclaimed. "Last one there is a rotten beyblade!"

"All right!" all except also known as Kai cheered. Mr. Dickinson smiled at our team spirit and they followed me.

I immediately got a seat next to the window before anyone could. Ray sat next to me and I was just looking at the clouds as the plane ascended to the sky.

While flying, I thought I saw something really weird.

It was a huge building. Almost like a palace! It was covered in misty clouds but I could still see it. It had a golden gate in front and the colors of the palace were blended with pastel green, blue, pink, and violet. It had the same heart symbol thing with crescent moons, diamonds that surrounded it. The one that Mr. Dickinson showed me a couple of days ago

Am I imagining things?

"Oh my!" I exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter will be based on the 10th episode of the first season of beyblade :)

"Oh my!" My eyes widened as I was amazed by the view in front of me. It looks so grand! This is so much better than Robert Jurgen's castle which we will see soon. Overall the place looked absolutely beautiful. I was breathless due to the amazing design. I couldn't really find the exact words of what I'm really seeing. All I know is that I'm seeing a huge, grand palace with pointed golden gates. It's not heaven is it?

Of course not. At least, I really hope it isn't. I can't die yet!

"Look you guys!" I exclaimed pointing at the pastel-colored castle. "Check out that palace!"

Max leaned towards the window to get a good view of what I just saw.

"Where?" he asked. "I don't see anything."

"It's right in front of you!" I argued.

"I don't see anything either" Tyson agreed with Max.

"What?" I almost shrieked. "I swear there was a grand palace right there! I'm not kidding! It was huge, grand, it had a beautiful garden, pointy golden gates, towers and it was blended with all of these different colors!"

"You must be going crazy or something Emi," Kenny suspected. "None of us can see that."

"Yeah," Max agreed. "I seriously don't see anything except fluffy, white clouds."

I sighed. How can I see the beautiful site when the others can't? Am I really seeing things? Or was that only meant for my eyes? I decided to give in so that they won't think I'm hallucinating or something.

"N-never mind," I sighed. "It might be just because I feel a little dizzy."

"Do you need something Emi?" asked.

I shook my head, "No thanks."

I looked back at the window and the castle wasn't there anymore. Either we passed it or I really was seeing things. I took out the headphones and plugged them in so I could simply relax with music for the rest of the trip.

I don't know how long the trip went considering I fell asleep while listening to some song. Ray woke me up letting me know that we landed. I had a deep sleep however so my eyes are a still adjusting to wake up. I stretched my arms up and rubbed my eyes so I could actually wake up. I was officially wide awake.

"I can't believe we're in Hong Kong!" I exclaimed.

"I have a feeling that you like to travel Emi," Tyson observed. "That could be part of your memory."

"Uh, yeah sure"

We exited the airport where the BBA tour bus picked us up. Without second thought, we all went inside and grabbed a seat. I had to take the window seat of course. I must get a good view of Hong Kong! I quickly took out my video camera and recorded a lot of awesome sites.

I turned around towards Tyson and Max who were sitting across from me.

"Smile!" I laughed putting the camera close to their faces. The two made funny faces in front of the camera and the rest of us laughed except Kai.

"You guys better start taking things seriously!" Kai demanded. "We have a championship to win!"

I had my camera faced Kai and said,

"Come on Kai! Don't you just want to have some fun from time to time?"

"Nope"

"Jerk face" I 'coughed' out. I continued to videotape the road until we reached our destination.

When the bus fully stopped, was the first one to get out.

"That's it!" the old man pointed. "That is where you will be competing."

"Woah!" Tyson exclaimed, impressed by the tower. I looked up with my video camera to see a huge pillar-type rock with a building on the side. That is some architecture magic right there.

We went inside to see the crowd cheering loudly. Man, this is just like any other opening games. I think that the biggest cheers that people would do are during the opening games, semi-finals, and of course, the finals. Although I've never watch any games except my cousin's volleyball games. Everyone cheered with glee, eager for the competition to start soon.

"Look at the crowd!" I exclaimed as I videotaped them.

"I know!" Ray yelled happily.

"I really can't wait to compete!" Tyson also yelled happily, punching the air.

"Welcome to the BBA Asian Tournament!" The jazzman announced. "Let us welcome the beyblading team that will be competing!"

More loud cheers came from the enthusiastic crowd. It was great but I really wish I had earplugs...

After we were presented to the crowd, I turned off my camera as the others and I checked out who will be competing first during the tournament.

"Attention please," some lady announced. "Block A will be competing at the North Ring and Block B will be competing at the South Ring. The first competition will be starting in about half an hour!"

"Oh wow!" I exclaimed. "It seems like our team is fighting first! Which is good cause I'm pretty sure Tyson would die from waiting."

"Well, well, look at what the cat dragged in," A familiar voice said. We turned around to see Lee and his teammates behind him with serious, challenging faces.

"You again!" Tyson yelled. Oh great, the tournament hasn't even started and they're already going head to head. I might as well stay out of this for now.

"Lee?" Ray gave a mini glare

"What's up? Are you the new mascots?" Lee teased.

"Very funny!" Tyson yelled. "You guys will be going down!"

Lee shot a major glare at us. "Oh really? In your dreams!"

"You guys do know that your in Group A and we're in Group B right?" Mariah said.

"So that means, we will go head to head eventually if you guys actually advance!" Kevin said.

"Oh we will advance!" Tyson said eagerly. "And we will beat your team!"

"Bring it on!" Mariah challenged.

"Oh and we don't go easy on traitors like you Ray

"You totally look like the weakest link!" Kevin said, teasing Tyson. Cap boy got offended and tried to attack the green-haired kid but Max and Kenny hold him back.

"Weakest link! Weakest link!" Kevin teased and ran off.

"Well your the missing link!" Tyson yelled.

"Come on guys," I said. "Can't we simply have a friendly competition?"

Apparently, I was sort of ignored by the rest of the team considering they're too pumped up about the competition that will commence in about half an hour.

After getting ready, we returned to the stadium to compete against some creepy looking guys. Even though it's just a game back in the real world, in this world, well...like I said, serious. However, the Bladebreakers do know how to play fun. Everyone except maybe Kai that is...

"The first match will be the Tall Boys against the Bladebreakers!" The referee announced and the crowd went wild. As in wild with cheers. Not the barbaric type of wild. I can tell that both teams are really fired up to start beyblading as well as the crowd. I couldn't help but gulped due their creepy looking face painting.

"T-those guys look scary," I shivered.

"Ah, don't worry Emi," Tyson said. "They may look tough but I'll bet they're not that good beybladers!"

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponent Tyson," the chief advised. "We don't even know how powerful they can be."

"That's right Tyson," I agreed. "You might as well be careful. Now who is gonna go first?"

"I will" Ray answered as he got up, ready to go.

"Hey Ray!" Tyson cheered. "Let's show that we're tougher than the White Tigers!"

"Don't even go there!" Ray almost glared.

"What?" Tyson asked, confused. I won't blame Ray but I would get mad if someone mentions somebody that I don't want to hear about.

"I don't think that Ray wants to talk about his old teammates" Kenny informed.

"Don't worry about it guys, after all we are in the same team" Max said, giving them a little team spirit.

"Well some of us need to stop talking and start to walk the walk!" Tyson advised, talking about Ray.

"Your not talking about me are you?" Kenny asked, almost freaking out by Tyson's tone.

"He meant me," Ray said. "I'll think it over but for now, I have a battle to win."

"Go Ray!" I cheered. "Kick that creeper's butt and send him home crying to his mommy!"

"Uh, Thanks Emi," Ray smiled and sweatdropped. He went on the steps and in front of the arena. Facing his opponent, the jazzman had the beydish open for the players to compete with. As the door opened, an intense light shone through revealing a very awesome stadium design. The call it The Jagged Rocks beydish. And those were sure alot of rocks! Hmm...they should totally make that into a mini jungle or whatever. That would be so cute seeing little animals!

"Whoa, what is that?" Tyson asked, amazed by the design of the beydish.

"That's a replica of one of the Chinese mountain range" Kenny explained.

"That will make it tough to beyblade in that dish" Max said.

"This is the beauty of competition Max," I said. "The more challenging, the better."

Tyson started to laugh and then cheered,

"Oh yeah bring it on! A couple of rocks won't scare me away!"

"I think he lost it" Kenny whispered towards us and Max just laughed nervously.

Brad Best and Aj Topper gave the audience the info about the two competitors, Ray vs. Andre.

"Are you ready?" Jazzman yelled. Both players got into position as he started to do the famous bey countdown. "3,2,1 Let it rip!"

Ray and Andre released their beyblades and already Ray made a move. Both blades are like bulls or something going head to head. We all watched in awe and by we I mean Tyson, Max, Kenny and I. Kai is just hiding his 'awe' face. Both blades went flying up bringing some of the sand or dust with them. I just hope there won't be a sand or dust storm yet.

"Ray needs to be careful," Kenny informed. "Andre may be more powerful than Ray."

"No way!" Tyson disagreed. "Ray can win this!"

"Your mine!" I overheard Ray shouted. It looks like he is going to attack. "Time for Tiger Claw attack!"

Ray's blade went shooting down, about to hit Andre's blade but, there was something wrong. Usually, the player would immediately get out of the way but this one's just spinning in one spot.

"Ray watch out!" I warned him. "His beyblade is gonna do something so get out of the way hurry!"

"Huh?" Ray asked, confused. Andre thought that this was a good advantage and his beyblade grew two times bigger than before

"Just do it!" I shrieked. Ray turned back around and saw Andre's 'new' beyblade.

"Whoa!" Ray exclaimed, almost panicking. "Driger go right!"

Driger obeyed and went to the right. The blade landed at least a couple of feet away from Andre's blade.

"How did he do that?" Kenny wondered.

"More importantly, how did Emi know that was going to happen?" Max said, suspicious of me. Everyone turned and stared at me, waiting for my answer. Of course I had to make up an excuse.

"W-well did you see Andre's smirk?" I stuttered. "It must mean that he had some sort of a trick so I j-just had to warn him." Phew, thank god!

"Oh" Tyson said, buying my excuse. I sighed in relief but I suddenly sensed something horrible. I turned slightly to my left and saw Kai staring at me. I had a feeling he didn't believe me at all. Damn you stuttering!

"That sure was amazing though!" Kenny observed. "I'm gonna ask Dizzi what she knows about Andre's beyblade.

"Got anything?" Tyson asked as the chief types in some sort of information.

"Yak attack," I blurted out.

"Yak attack?" Kenny asked.

"That's Andre's special attack chief," Dizzi explained. "Andre's beyblade has the power and the form of the yak."

"As in Yakkity Yak?" I joked.

"Yakkity Yak?" The others asked in a confused tone.

"Don't talk back and more bad news, Yak attack is quite powerful and it's the advantage attack against Driger so Ray better be careful."

"How did you know that stuff? Kenny asked, freaking out about how I know all this. "Have you met Andre somewhere before? Maybe he can help you with your memory!"

"No, I don't think so." I sweatdropped. I gotta stop talking! I quickly made up another excuse, "I just read your laptop chief. Simple as that." Not really, I can't read his laptop's data.

"So what now?" Tyson asked.

"That's a no brainer," Kai said. Wow, after about an hour, Mr. Sourpuss suddenly talks. And all I can say is that, this may not be good. Not that I hate Kai, I just hate his attitude right now. "He might as well get a bus ticket home"

"Kai!" Tyson shouted.

"You really want me to slam your head against that wall do you?" I 'asked' and got up ready to attack a teammate nonbeliever.

Tyson and Max both grabbed me and forced me to sit down.

"Hey let me at him!" I yelled. As the guys were trying to control me, Kai continued talking,

"If Ray doesn't win then he doesn't deserve to be in our team."

"Your the one who doesn't deserve to be on this team you teammate nonbeliever!" I shouted, almost shrieking. I swear I am so going to get him!

"Whoa, Emi calm down" Max said and I obeyed. I sighed and continued to watch Ray's battle.

"Come on Ray!" I shouted. "Kick his bey butt out of that dish!"

Both beyblades were spinning really fast and making a lot of dust or sandstorms whatever they are.

"So ready to give up yet?" Andre asked. His beyblade was about to hit Ray's when Driger moved out of the way instantly.

"Hey come back!" Andre yelled and started smashing the rocks, chasing the white tiger bitbeast. "Quit running away and battle!"

"His beyblade is not running away from you, it's spinning away from you!" I joked. I seriously do have talent for comedy sometimes.

Tyson laughed at my little joke. "Good one Emi!"

"Thanks!" I winked.

Andre's beyblade continued to chase Ray's. And Andre's beyblade continued going through rocks, smashing them as if they were nothing. The Yak beyblade owner suddenly couldn't see Ray's beyblade. He looked around to see where it was hiding. Looks like Driger is about to catch his prey.

"Driger tiger claw attack!" Ray commanded. The white tiger obeyed and gave an intense attack on the opponent's beyblade causing it to go towards a huge rock and break it. Then, Andre's beyblade stopped spinning.

"Winner, Ray!" The referee announced. The crowd cheer and so did we.

"Yay!" I cheered. "Way to go!"

Ray went back to the team bench and Max was the next one to battle. His opponent was Waylan and his attack will well, let's say make you feel like your in a Sauna.

"Max be sure you cool down okay?" I warned. "That guy has heat power!"

"All right Emi!" Max said, taking my warning.

"Heat power?" Ray wondered. "What do you mean by that Emi?"

Oh great, I've been blurting way too much. I sighed. When will I shut up?

"Um, I just heard about it!" I lied.

Ray gave me a suspicious look and whispered to Tyson,

"Something tells me that Emi is keeping a secret from us."

When I heard my name, I decided to eavesdrop a bit.

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked.

"Did you noticed the way she talked? It looks like she was hiding something from us. And I find it odd that she knows what's gonna happen next."

"I'm not hiding anything Ray," I said, trying to look serious. "I just happen to know okay? Now if you need to say something to me, just say it in front of me. I'm pretty sure I can take it."

"Ready guys?" The Jazzman signaled the players as Max and Waylan both got their beyblades ready to go.

"In 3, 2, 1 Let it rip!"

The second battle has commenced. The beyblade started to spin away from each other. And I was starting to melt from the damn heat. Waylan, please go to the Sahara Desert will ya?

"It's too darn hot!" I yelled as I laid down. I saw Max had the worse case. He was totally getting drained by the heat.

"Emi's right again," Kenny said. "According to Dizzi, he has the power of intense heat!"

"What are we suppose to do now?" Tyson asked, willing to get an answer from Kenny.

"Well luckily it's Max battling Waylan and not Kai overthere," I said. "Otherwise we'll be burning!"

"Oh, I can't take this heat!" Max moaned and fell down, exhausted. Waylan smirked and thought that victory was in his hands. I don't think so

"Come on Max!" I yelled, ignoring the heat. "Don't give up now! After all you do have water power!"

Max struggled to get up as the heat was getting quite more intense. The heated beyblade continued to attack the Draciel blade and melting it as well. Still trying to hold in the intense heat, Max commanded,

"Draciel now!"

"Oh no!" I shouted as the blonde-haired teen fell down to his knees.

Damn you Waylan. Thanks to that heat power you have, that song, "Too Darn Hot" is stuck in my head now!

"Hurry Max!" Kenny shouted. "This is your chance!"

"I have had enough!" Max yelled. "Draciel attack now!"

The wobbly beyblade regained its balance and immediately went head on against the orange beyblade.

"Your finished!" Max yelled and gave the final blow.

"I can't loose!" Waylan shouted. Boy, I think you just did.

Waylan's beyblade got knocked over, causing his defeat.

"All right!" Kenny yelled.

I was so busy cheering for Max or at least encouraging him with my mind that I didn't even noticed Tyson collapsed from the heat until he grabbed Kenny's green tie to help him get up.

"What happened?" Tyson wondered.

"Max won" I replied.

"Unbelievable!" The Jazzman observed. "Max actually beat the heat!"

All of us came towards an exhausted Max to congratulate him.

"Max!" Tyson called.

"That was awesome Max!" I cheered.

"Way to go Max!" Kenny cheered as well.

"I say it's pretty sloppy." Kai said, bringing Max down. Oh I will so going to somewhat get him for this!

"Give the guy a break Kai" Ray advised.

"I say he's just cranky from all of this heat," I said. "On second thought, he is cranky twenty-four seven"

"That's alright," Max said. "You are the team leader after all."

"Yeah and an awful one too." I whispered to myself.

"Your next Tyson," Kenny said, facing Tyson. "Are you ready for it?"

"Chief, I was born ready!" Tyson exclaimed excitedly and went straight to the stadium.

"Go Tyson!" I cheered loudly.

"It's time for the third match!" The jazzman announced while the two final players got ready to beyblade.

"Tyson be careful," I yelled, warning him. "Tommy has it kickin!" I have to say that because his attacks are martial arts related.

Tyson faced me with a confused look and I really do hope he took the hint.

Tyson faced his opponent and was more confused. Where was his beyblade?

"Let's say we kick things off!" Tommy joked as he showed off his leg launcher.

"So is that what Emi meant about Tommy kickin it?" Max asked us.

"Yup," I replied. "And I just heard about it so don't become suspicious now"

"We're not" Kenny sweatdropped.

"Ready?" The Jazzman signaled.

We watched Tommy doing weird stretches and other stuff. Warm up perhaps?

"Hey I came here to beyblade not breakdancing." Tyson commented.

"That's not breakdancing Tyson," I said.

"This looks familiar" Kenny observed.

"In 3,2,1 Let it rip!" Jazzman shouted. Tommy did a powerful kick in order to launch his blade

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson yelled, releasing his powerful beyblade.

"His moves are based on Thai Style Boxing," I warned.

"What's that?" Max asked. Thank God Ray answered for me cause I have no idea what that is.

"Thai Style Boxing is similar to Kickboxing" Ray explained."And the most dangerous one of at all, at least according to legend is the Wei Thai Kick."

Tommy's blade slammed Tyson's dragoon blade almost making it stop spinning. It's gonna take more than that Tommy boy!

But the team captain of the Tall Boys wasn't gonna give up that easy I'll tell you that. His blade continuously hit Tyson's

"Come on Tyson!" I encouraged.

"Dragoon storm attack!" Tyson commanded. The blue dragon rose up from his bit and created a powerful twister. The strong wind made its way to the waters and combining it with the wind. Talk about a Hurrister! Hurrister as in the combination of a twister and a hurricane. But apparently, Dragoon started to wobble.

"Oh no!" Tyson shouted worriedly.

"Control your beyblade Tyson!" I advised.

"Hope you didn't forget about me" Tommy shouted as his blade was going in for a landing and planned to knock down Tyson's typhoon. His beyblade landed on top of the Dragoon blade and continued hitting it making the white blade back off more and more. Now, Tommy's red blade is hopping on top of Tyson's beyblade, hoping it would stop spinning.

"Oh man!" Max groaned. "He's getting pulverized!"

"Not yet Max," I said. "He can still win this!"

"Hey Kai," Ray said. "I don't think Tyson is ready to battle this kind yet."

"Come on Ray," I said. "Your not gonna be like Kai are you?"

"I could have told you that but no one asked." Kai said.

Dragoon got knocked over the edge of the cliff by Tommy's red beyblade. Making it go straight for the waters and was followed by Tommy's was a trap of course.

Another huge twister has developed and the water was flying with it making another Hurrister.

"No fair!" Tommy said as his eyes widened. The Hurritwister or simply a typhoon, sucked in Tommy's beyblade and had it landed out of the dish.

"I win!" Tyson cheered. "Oh yeah!"

"Yay!" I cheered. "Way to go Tyson!"

"The bladebreakers will move on to the next round thanks to Tyson!" Jazzman announced. Cap boy gave us a thumbs up for a victory well done. The tall boys came by Tyson with a serious, scary look on their faces. Suddenly they smiled and congratulated the guy.

came by also congratulating the whole team.

"Bravo!" clapped. "I'd say that was a magnificent battle!"

"Did you see me sir?" Tyson asked. "Thank you so much for putting me on the team!"

"I hope I could fight tomorrow!" I yelled with enthusiasm.

"You guys need to think about the next few rounds," Mr. Dickinson advised. "Cause I think you might be facing the white tigers"

Oh they will face them all right.

"Let's go to the other wing and check out our future opponents!" I suggested. Everyone agreed and we all headed to see the White Tigers play.

When we arrived, it was Mariah who was battling at the time.

"So far, the white tigers have the lead!" Kenny said as he noticed the scoreboard.

"Are they that good?" Tyson wondered.

"Gee Tyson," I said sarcastically. "What do you think?"

We watched Mariah's beyblade unleashed Galux, her wildcat bitbeast.

"She has her own bitbeast!" Tyson yelled as Galux got ready to attack.

"Galux, attack!" Mariah commanded. The pink beyblade did a scratch on the opponent's beyblade. And that scratch made it cut in half. Everyone seemed to be impressed by the power of Mariah's beyblade.

"This is so cool!" Tyson commented. "I can't wait to face them!"

I simply smiled. Tonight however, we'll be having a guest...a bad guest that is.


	8. Chapter 8

The guys and I watched in awe. Well mostly the guys since of course I already know this. It's not really a surprise for me after all. It is meant for the White Tiger Team to face the Bladebreakers anyway and have Ray prove Lee that he isn't a traitor at all.

"Let's go back to our inn!" Max exclaimed. "I wanna train as much as possible for the next match!"

"Oh yeah!" Tyson agreed. "After seeing that girl battling I can't wait to face them!"

"That girl has a name Tyson," I mumbled to myself.

When we were exiting the arena, I approached Kenny and decided to give him a warning about Kevin and how he's going to steal his data.

"Hey Kenny," I called out.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Are you planning to work on the guys's beyblades?" I asked.

"I might as well," Kenny answered. "Since I do have to update their beyblades and record all of the data into Dizzi."

"Oh," I said. "Well you might as well be careful,"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that we're going to have a visitor tonight." I warned.

"Ok?" Kenny said, unsure about what I just said. If I didn't warn him about Kevin coming tonight, then that means he will try to steal his data and that means Ray is going to battle Kevin with it and Kevin will be all begging Ray which will cause him to loose the match and Driger temporarily. I know I musn't do this but I have too!

"What do you mean we're going to have a visitor?" Tyson asked. "Did you invite somene Emi?"

"I didn't," I replied. "I know who is coming tonight and you guys don't."

"But what does that have to do with my data?" Kenny wondered.

"Because that person is planning to steal it." I warned.

"What the?" Ray freaked out. "How can you be sure that what you're saying is right?"

"Unless you want to loose Driger for a while, I suggest you believe me." I said as I walked away from the others. They better take my warning or face the consequences.

(While Emiko was away from the guys)

"Emi sure is a strange one," Max commented. "I mean how could she know what's going to happen? Can she predict the future or something?"

"I don't know Max," Kenny answered. "However, it is rather strange that Emi knew about the other team we just battled and she did say she never met them at all!"

"I have a feeling that girl is hiding something from us." Kai acccused.

"Huh?" Everyone replied and turned towards their team captain.

"Emi said that she's not hiding something but I have a feeling that she does," face paint boy started to explain. "She tried to convince us that she never met them but the tone of her voice seems too nervewrecking."

"What are you trying to say Kai?" Tyson asked.

"I think it's time Emi tells us the truth." Ray answered. "The whole truth"

I was the first one to arrive at the place where the team and I will be staying. I had to be in the same room as the guys but I guess that's all right. They won't be doing anything to me anyways. But just in case, I'm going to hide a bat under my pillow. I unpacked my bag and checked out the pictures that I took and watched the videos the I shot. If only youtube and facebook existed in this world. But apparently it's not.

I laid down on my bed choice. Thank God I was the first one! Even thought the beds are all the same, I wanted to pick the one at the very end. Don't ask why, I just want that bed. As I laid down, I thought about that strange palace that I just saw earlier. What was that place anyways? I couldn't help but familiarize myself with it. I felt like I lived there before or something. It was just strange. And another thing, I felt like the guys are suspicious of me even though I tried to convince them I just happen to know stuff. I have to put my brain to work more in order to make up more excuses.

All of a sudden, the ceiling turned brightly into a bluish-green color. It could only mean one thing, Vasilia is here for a visit again. I struggled to get up and got ready to face her. The goddess appeared with a content emotion on her face.

"Lady Vasilia," I whispered. She gave me a small smile.

"Did you happen to see a palace earlier?" she asked me.

"Yes," I replied. "But when I told the guys about it, they thought I was hallucinating or something."

"That's because they weren't suppose to see it" Vasilia told me.

"What?" I asked in a confused tone. "Was that meant for my eyes only?"

Vasilia nodded as a reply. It was no wonder the others didn't see it.

"That palace used to be your home," Vasilia started to explain. "And you are always everywhere in the castle like a little bunny hopping around. You never stood still in one place at all."

That is true. I can't be in the same place for a long time.

"I have a question" I asked. "Why are you telling me this right now? I've seen stuff like this before back home and usually the main character doesn't learn about the truth until like the mid-episode or something."

"I had to tell you right now," Vasilia replied. "The more you know, the faster your true powers will be awaken."

"What powers?"

"You will find out for yourself." Vasilia answered. "Your powers will help you seal away the evil black dranzer"

All of a sudden, the door opened and the guys appeared behind it with wide eyes. Oh crap! they can see me and Vasilia!

"What is that?" Ray exclaimed as he saw Vasilia.

"Wicked!" Tyson said.

"What the heck is going on here Emi?" Max asked me.

I can't make up a lie. They're already seeing her. There was no way I can ever make up an excuse at all! They're standing there right now facing Vasilia and me. I shivered in fear as the guys stared at me.

"I..uh...well..."


	9. Chapter 9

"Umm..." I stuttered and looked at Vasilia and then at the guys. First of all, do they know how to knock or something? Looks like I won't be the only one getting "punished" here. Second, the room became way too uncomfortable. Here I am in between the guys and Vasilia, wondering what I should do.

"What the heck is that Emi?" Ray asked as he stared at the goddess.

"Um, w-well she is um just an i-illusion!" I replied.

"Quit lying," Kai said in an angry voice. "That's no way that's an illusion. I don't see any projectors here."

"That's because it's hiding!" I lied. "If anyone sees the projector then it would totally ruin the scene!"

"Then explain to me that bright light we saw earlier from this room," Kai demanded.

"Kai, don't be too hard on Emi," Tyson said, trying to protect me.

I sighed and looked at Vasilia.

"I believe you might as well tell them everything my little one," she suggested.

"But..."

"They are the owners of the four most powerful bitbeasts after all," Vasilia reminded me. "It's best if they know all of this."

"Know what?" Tyson wondered. "What is she talking about Emi? What's going on?"

"Emi is my daughter," Vasilia answered for me.

"Daughter?" Everyone but Kai explained.

"So is Emi a goddess or something?" Max wondered.

"More like an heiress," I laughed nervously. "But she is my mother. I never knew that either until I got transported from my sleep."

"Transported?"

"This is getting way too confusing!" Tyson said as his hands held his hands tightly.

"Let me show you something," Vasilia said as she raised her staff and a bright light appeared in front of us. I swear there's too much bright lights! When the light became dimmer, It was the palace that I saw earlier on the plane.

"The palace!" I exclaimed. "That's the place I've been trying to tell you guys!"

"Centuries ago, all of the bitbeasts lived here on this kingdom called Elenya. I ruled the kingdom but I gave the bitbeasts the liberty to choose who they think they are worthy of controlling their power. That's how your bitbeats chose you and your ancestors because they felt that you are fit to control their abilities."

Everyone looked at their bitbeasts and suddenly, all four came out surrounding Vasilia and I.

"These four are the most powerful ones in this world." Vasilia said. "Dragoon, Dranzer, Driger and Draciel."

"That's so cool!" Tyson exclaimed.

"But how did Emi got a human-like creature as a bitbeast?" Kenny wondered.

"Celesta is a rare bitbeast that is meant to be controlled only by Emi and I. However, I passed on Celesta's power to Emi so she's the one who can control it now. It was a peaceful kingdom until one day, it was drawn into darkness."

Vasilia showed us what happened on that day. The darkness kept on devouring the whole kingdom. Everything was starting to become pitch black.

"That looks awful!" Max exclaimed as he and the others were watching the horrorific scene. "Who would do such a thing?"

"A dark power came out of nowhere," I explained as I tried to remember my past. My past as an heiress or princess or whatever. "We don't know where it came from. He just happened to appear out of nowhere, sucking everything into darkness. My mother had to seal me away and send me somewhere else that is safe. Vasilia did destroyed it but it swore that it will come back again."

"What did?" Ray asked.

"The time will come and you will find out eventually," Vasilia answered. "My daughter must get rid of that dark and evil bitbeast for good."

Great. Just great.

"My time is running out," Vasilia told us. "Please, you must protect my daughter at all cost."

I groaned. I can take care of myself thank you very much.

"We sure will!" Tyson promised. "Right guys?"

"Oh yeah!"

I smiled as Vasilia disappeared and the room went back to normal. The four bitbeasts went back to their owner's beyblades.

"So Emi is a princess," Ray commented. "Never knew that until now."

"Yeah," I said as I sat down on my bed. "But there is one teensy-weensy little thing that I have to tell you guys."

The guys all had their attention caught and were focused on me. I sighed as I was getting ready to tell them the truth.

"I lied about having amnesia," I started to explain but Tyson interrupted me.

"So you knew you were some daughter of a goddess this whole time?"

"Well that part I never knew," I replied.

"Come to think of it," Max remembered. "Emi did said that she was transported."

"Maybe she was transported from Elenya to the park back in Japan where we found her." Tyson said.

"Well, I was how can I explain this?" I took a moment to take a deep breath and continued to tell my tale, "I was reincarnated at this reality where all this is an anime show that I used to watch quite a while ago and let me tell you, it was really epic. My reality and yours are pretty much the same. We have the same continents, countries, oceans, cities all of that stuff."

The guys looked at me with disbelief. Of course I would expect this. It's not everyday that this happens.

"So we don't exist at all?" Kenny asked.

"I wanted to believe that you guys are real but I never thought it would actually come true!" I exclaimed. "I've always watch every battle and every adventure that you guys face. It was really amazing how you guys worked together to accomplish anything. Your show has three seasons and then another season appeared called "Beyblade:Metal Fusion" the only difference is that you guys are not the main characters."

"How can we be sure that your actually from another reality?" Kai asked, demanding for proof.

"I told you guys what abilities your first opponent had remember? The tall boys? and I did mention that we are going to have a guest tonight that is gonna plan to steal Kenny's data." I answered back.

"And you warned me that I might loose Driger," Ray told me as he looked at his blade.

"Only if you give in," I replied. "I'm not suppose to tell you guys what's going to happen next but apparently, one of my weakness is not shutting my mouth."

"There are people who can predict the future Emi," Kai said, not convinced. "They're called fortune tellers."

"Not all fortune tellers can predict the future correctly smartass" I said.

"Then how can we be sure that you are from another reality?" Kenny asked.

"Well I can tell you why Ray's old teammates called him a traitor when we first met them at the alley," I said. "If Ray doesn't mind though."

"Well if it proves that you did came from another reality, then tell the story."

"Okay," I sighed as I began to tell Ray's tale. "Ray was chosen to control the power of the white tiger, Driger by Lee's grandfather. However, one night, Ray thought that he should travel the world seeing different people, beyblades and bitbeasts. The people of the white tiger village weren't allowed to leave their hometown at all! So Ray left without saying a word which made them think that Ray is a traitor. They don't even know the real reason. All they know is that Ray betrayed them."

"Is that true Ray?" Kai asked.

Ray looked at me with wide eyes. I smirked a bit as I told him about his past.

"S-she's right!" Ray exclaimed. "No one knew the real reason why I left the village but I guess she does."

"So is that proof enough?"

"I guess that's good enough," Kenny said. "What do you think Kai?"

"Whatever," was all he said. "I'm going to train now."

After that, he just left.

"So are we famous?" Max asked with gleam on his eyes.

"Yup," I said. "Beyblade was a very famous sport back then. Heck, we even had our own tournaments! The only thing is that we don't really have bitbeasts. Well we do but only as a design to make our blades look cool or something like that. Beyblading didn't really last long though. Anyways, if you guys wanna know how I got here, It was that bluish-green light that Tyson, Kenny, and Max saw the other day."

"I guess it was that goddess, Vasilia who brought her here so that she can seal that dark bitbeast away." Kenny assumed.

"Yup," I sighed. I was spacing out for a while. I never thought I would actually tell them this soon. My plan was telling them when we get to Russia. Damn them for barging in!

"This is totally unbelievable!" Tyson exclaimed. "So are we going to win all of our matches?"

"I can tell you but I'd rather not." I explained. "I want you guys to be expecting the unexpected. It wouldn't be that exciting if I tell you everything right?"

Everyone just laughed as I smiled. Even though this wasn't suppose to happen yet, I'm still glad I told them about it.

"Does Mr. Dickinson know about this?" Kenny asked.

"The whole part of me belonging into another world yes but I have a feeling that he already knew about me being a daughter of a goddess. He did told me about the legend of Vasilia the other day."

"No wonder why wants us to watch over you," Tyson remembered. "Wow, we're gonna be bodyguards or something?"

"Nah," I said. "I don't think that will be necessary. I am quite agressive if you've noticed that."

"We've noticed" Tyson sweatdropped.

"You have no idea how much that felt good!" I sighed in relief. "I wasn't suppose to tell you guys at all for quite a while and make up bunches of excuses and let me tell you, it way too damn hard making up excuses now and then!"

"Well it's a good thing you told us now and not later," Ray commented.

"Yeah" Max agreed. "Since you are part of the team after all."

I laughed and sighed in relief. It was a good thing that I told them after all. No more secrets. Atleast not yet...

"So Emi," Tyson said. "Who happens to be your favorite?"

"Favorite?"

"You know, your favorite beyblader." Tyson said.

"I don't really have a favorite. I love all of you guys the same." I replied.

The guys smiled at me as I smiled back.

"Tell us about your world Emi," Max demanded in a good way. "We want to know about it right guys?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. We all sat down in a circle as I told them about my reality. It was just like back home with my friends. We would be in a sitting in a circle just talking and talking but I mostly listened. However, I was doing all the talking here. Next thing I knew, all of us were just chatting away. I just wish Kai were here to join. He would have fun too. Somewhat.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter will be based on Episode 11: Bye Bye Bitbeast

Discalimer: I don't own the real plot, and the characters except my own :)

After that whole confession and chilling out with the team except for Kai because he's well out there somewhere probably in his loner zone training, the guys and I accompanied Kenny so that we can practically be body guards. We were in our inn while Kenny was somewhere in another room. All of us were wide awake.

Snore.

Well, almost everyone. Max and I glanced at Tyson snoring away. The next beyblade champ was lying down on his bed sleeping/snoring/sleep talking. And Kai who was back from training already hit the hay.

"Grandpa no more training," Tyson moaned on his sleep as he pretended to dodge an attack which made him fell off the bed.

"That's gotta hurt" Ray commented after Tyson's clumsy moment.

"No kidding" Max agreed.

"I swear maybe Tyson should go back in a crib," I joked. "He always falls down every time he dreams about something."

Max laughed at my little joke. I glanced at the dark sky for a moment. Clouds were slowly coming together, covering up the night sky.

"Looks like it's gonna rain," I predicted as I observed the clouds. I thought to myself that maybe I should get out in the rain when it comes down. Ah, if only it would be that easy. But, we have something to do first and that is to guard the chief and making sure that Ray won't loose Driger. Then again, if Ray didn't loose Driger then that means no Mariah and Ray moment! Well, there is still that battle during the Asian Beyblade Finals. Ray and Mariah will definitely win the crowd. I swear, their battle is one of my favorites! Only because as they were beyblading, they were re-sparking their moments that they had during their childhood. I yawned as I laid down on my bed.

"Maybe you should get some rest Emi," Max suggested. "You look tired."

"I'm fine," I replied. "I may be a princess in this world but I'm still almost normal."

"Almost?" Ray raised a brow

"Here's a tip," I told the two. "There is now such thing as normal. One way or another people have the weirdicitous or in this case, part of them is weird."

"Kai doesn't look weird at all though," Max observed.

"Yeah well one way or another people can be weird." I said as I took out my notebook. I'm going to attempt to write lyrics now.

"What are you doing Emi?" Max wondered.

"Eh, hoping to write lyrics," I replied. "I don't know how to play an instrument at all unless vocals count but I can be creative with writing. I just hope inspiration comes"

"Well, whenever your done, I wanna see it!" Max said eagerly.

"Me too Emi!" Ray said. I laughed and replied,

"I will! As soon as I'm done."

Hmm..maybe I should write a song about my days here...that would be nice.

"I'm gonna go see what Kenny is up to" I told the guys as I left before they could say anything.

As I was walking down to wherever Kenny might be, I couldn't help but get goosebumps on my skin. It's pretty dark and creepy in the hallway. Should have bought pepper spray just in case. I was getting really tired now considering its like probably 1 am or something.

I saw a bright room on my left side. That's where probably Kenny is. I slowly opened the door to see the genius working hard on upgrading the team's beyblades.

"Come on chief," Dizzi moaned. "Are you done yet? I don't think I can stay awake much longer."

"We're almost there," Kenny said. "We just need to figure out the White Tiger's bitbeast."

"This could take all night and the tournament's tomorrow!" Dizzi complained.

"I could tell you something about their bitbeasts," I said as I approached Kenny.

"Huh?" the chief turned around and saw me. "Oh hey Emi."

"Your the one who needs to get some rest now Kenny," I suggested.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Kenny refused. "I'll be done soon anyways. So what can you tell me about about the White Tiger team?

"Well let's see," I began. "You know Galman is a monkey-like bitbeast and that it can multiply itself due to its rapid rotation. Galux, Mariah's bitbeast will really slice your blade with the scratch attack and the only way you can prevent from getting your blade trashed is to avoid the mountain cat. Mariah's bitbeast was first used in tribal war. That big guy, Gary's bitbeast is a bear-like one. His name is Galzzly. And that bitbeast uses Gary's emotion which allows Galzzly to use it for power. Let me tell you, if Gary is really mad, it won't be pretty. Finally, Lee's bitbeast, Galeon has the power of dark lightning called well Dark Lightning Attack and Black Lightning. Right now, he is pretty much of a hot head since he still has a grudge against Ray when he left his hometown. But I wouldn't really blame him. If I was in his shoes right now, I would definitely get mad as well. I don't know about a grudge though."

A really loud thunder made my heart skip a beat for a moment.

"Oh gosh!" I exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Kenny asked. "And thanks for the information."

"That's all I got though," I said. "I may be from another world but I don't know everyone 100%. There's still some attacks that I probably never heard of yet. But I hope my small information helps out a little."

"It did," Kenny said as he started to play around Tyson's beyblade. "Now I have to change Tyson's beyblade before the next battle."

"I'm gonna stay here and keep you company," I suggested. "Will that be okay?"

"Sure" Kenny said as he took out Tyson's beyblade apart and started fixing it. "Let me just try a couple of bit combination."

"Come on Chief," Dizzi complained. "I'm really tired."

"Please Dizzi," Kenny said. "We'll be done soon."

I could have sworn I heard a door opening from somewhere. Then lightning and thunder happened again only this time, It was louder than ever.

Kenny and I flinched a little from either the door opening or the huge storm that is happening right now.

"You guys are not scared of a little lightning are you?" Dizzi asked.

"No," Kenny replied. "I just thought I heard something."

"I heard something too," I agreed.

"It might be that person that will try to steal the Data." Kenny said, remembering my warning.

"Could be." I said as Kenny continued to upgrade the guy's beyblade. Let me tell you this: I know the rules about beyblading but fixing it is not what I'm good at. Good thing Celesta can regenerate herself!

"I remember when I was a young bitbeast," Dizzi said while Kenny was typing some sort of information. "I didn't have nice things like the others had."

"No one has the knowledge of telling us about the other beyblades like you." I said

"Aww," Dizzi said. "Thanks Emi!"

"No problem" I smiled. Feeling like someone was watching us, I turned around at the door and saw a blank hallway.

"What is it Emi?" Kenny asked.

"Oh nothing," I said. "I just thought I saw something." I took an extra chair and leaned against the table. "Let me just shut my eyes for a moment."

I instantly fell asleep on the sleepiness. Should have had coffee...then again, I don't think coffee works. For me atleast.

I don't know how long I was asleep but I heard some sort of rustling or something like that. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the green-haired boy, Kevin trying to steal data from Dizzi. I immediately got up without warning.

"What do you think your doing?" I yelled and approached at Kevin. "Get away from that!"

"What the?" Kevin said as he dodged my attack. I looked at the laptop and saw the file being copied into a floppy disk. I don't wanna touch anything at all otherwise I might happen to delete the data.

Kenny came back with a cup of tea on his hands and saw Kevin and me.

"What's going on?" Kenny asked in a panic mode. "My data!"

Kevin smirked as he took out his blade and was gonna attack us with it. He launched his beyblade straight at the wall making it bounce, almost hitting Kenny and I. We dodged the attack however it was just a distraction. The green-haired shorty quickly took the floppy disk and made a run for it.

"Emi are you okay?" Kenny asked. "Hey come back here!"

"I'm fine," I said as I got up. "We need to get the data and prevent Ray from battling him!"

Kenny and I started to run to wherever Kevin might be.

"Where could he be?" Kenny asked as we ran through the hallway.

"I think I know," I replied. "Come on!"

We ran outside the place and saw Ray and Kevin facing one another. In the middle was a beyblade dish.

"Ray!" I shouted.

"Give me back my data!" Kenny demanded towards Kevin. I sweatdropped at this.

"Kenny, we got other things to worry about!" I warned. "Data is important I know but we gotta make sure Ray won't loose Driger!"

"Don't worry guys," Ray said trying to make us feel a little bit more relaxed. "I've got things under control."

"I hope so" I told to myself.

"I'm gonna go get Tyson and the others" Kenny told us as he ran to get the guys.

"I'll stay here" I said.

"How dare you!" Ray said. "You better give the disk back!"

"Why should I?" Kevin growled at Ray. "You want it? Come and get it!"

"You can't steal his data Kevin!" Ray lectured. "He's been collecting his whole life! Besides, isn't that against the White Tiger code?"

"You better give it up or I'm getting Mariah!" I warned. I just hope I can find her though.

"You wouldn't!" Kevin said as his eyes widened. Yup, I believe that may be his weakness.

"Try me!" I hesitated. "Otherwise you just give me the data and walk away."

"No way!" Kevin refused. "If you want the data back then Ray has to battle me for it!" Kevin faced Ray with an angry look on his face and told him, "I used to look up to you Ray! but when you abandoned the team, that changed everything! You even broke Mariah's heart!"

For some reason, I know how Mariah must have felt when Ray left without saying a word. Not even a note for her.

"Your a traitor Ray!" Kevin accused. "And you let us down!"

"Stop saying that!" I yelled, defending my friend.

"Shut up!" Kevin told me and I flinched. "What do you know about Ray anyway?"

"I know Ray is not a traitor!" I replied. "He is a really great friend and a loyal teammate! He is not and will never be a traitor! So I suggest you know your facts right before accusing someone all right?"

Kevin glared at me for a moment before getting out his beyblade.

"Just watch!" Kevin said. "Ray will betray you guys as well!"

Wow, I swear that when Ray left the White Tigers, he probably made a huge impact on him and the others. Especially Lee. Maybe Mariah was hurt the most when Ray left and no kidding, she does have a thing for Ray even though she denies it.

"Believe me Kevin!" Ray said. "I never ditched you!"

"Liar!" Kevin said, refusing to believe him. "Now, battle me Ray if you want your disk back!"

I could tell Ray wanted to refuse battling his old teammate by the way he looked. A struck of lightning and the roaring of the thunder got me scared again. Great.

"This is the last time Kevin!" Ray demanded. "Give back the disk!"

"Not until you beat me!" Kevin said as he got his beyblade into position.

"We'll have it your way then," Ray agreed and got his beyblade ready. They did the famous countdown and both blades were launched inside the dish. The battle between Ray and Kevin has begun. However, it's gonna be bad if Kevin gave Ray an innocent look which will make Ray distracted which will make Driger disappear! Can't let that happen! I know I'm going to change the story line but helping is a friend is a good cost. Right?

"Ray be careful!" I warned. I might as well go find Mariah and tell her about this.

The only problem is that, I really have no idea where the White Tiger team are staying at. Damn it, now I have a to a running spree. Grr...

I ran around towards the other part of the inn. Hoping I would find the pink haired girl.

"Mariah!" I called out as I continued to look for her. I pray that I could somewhat convince her to help Ray.

"Mariah!" I yelled out again. Oh, I hope I won't be too late!

"What do you want?" A voice said. I turned around and saw the girl.

"Finally!" I said as I fell down on the ground. "Found you!"

"Aren't you one of Ray's teammate?" Mariah asked me. "What are you doing here? Don't tell me your here to spy on us!"

"No!" I said, catching my breath. "Kevin and Ray are battling right now and you have to come with me!"

"What's going on here?" Lee came out and saw me. He instantly gave me a major glare. First I got a glare from Kevin, now I get a glare from Lee. "Your Ray's teammate!"

"Yeah yeah," I said. "I'm Ray's teammate now let's skip this alright? Ray and Kevin are in a beybattle and I'm sure you guys have a code about that don't you?"

"Ray and Kevin?" Mariah said. "Is that what Kevin is doing?"

"Mariah," Lee called her. "Do you know something?"

"Huh?" Mariah snapped back to reality. "No Lee, I don't"

"Come on!" I said. "We have to stop them! I know you thought that Ray betrayed you but he didn't!"

"Shut up!" Lee yelled at me. "You have no idea how much Ray hurted us!"

"Lee!" Mariah said as she comforted her teammate.

"Can't you please just stop bickering or something? Ray is going to loose Driger!"

"What do you mean?" Mariah wondered.

"I don't really know how to explain it but Driger is going to disappear if we don't hurry!"

Lee and Mariah just stared at me. I could tell they're not believing me at all.

All of a sudden a green light went shooting up in the must be Driger. Oh no! I'm too late!

"Ahh!" I screamed making Mariah and Lee jumped a bit. "Did Ray forgot my warning or something?" I started to run back towards Ray and possibly the others if they're already at the scene.

"Wait!" Mariah called out but I was too busy running to stop. Damn it! I was hoping this won't happen!

I saw Ray kneeling on the ground as I came to enter the scene.

"Guys!" I called out.

"Emi!" Tyson ran towards me. "Where have you been?"

"Somewhere," I said. "Anyways, what happened?"

"Kevin fooled Ray which caused him to loose his focus. And just a few seconds ago, a green light came rising up in the sky!" Max replied.

"Just as I thought." I told them. "Ray lost Driger."

"What?" Tyson freaked out.

"I guess Emi's little prediction came true." Kai observed.

"Like I said, I know what's gonna happen." I said. "I just can't say anything in an instant."

"How is Ray going to get Driger back?" Kenny wondered.

"That, I can't answer." I confessed as I watched Ray and Kevin.

"Time to destroy you!" Kevin shouted. "Crazy monkey attack!"

Kevin was about to give it all when Tyson immediately launched his beyblade and made Kevin's blade sent back to him.

"What the?" Kevin wondered.

"Back off pal," Tyson demanded. "Ray, happy to see us buddy?"

"Buddy?" Kevin laughed. "Sorry to say this but Ray will betray you as well!"

"Why you little!" Tyson said angrily.

"Ray will never do that! He never betrayed you guys either! Did you forgot what I just said earlier?"I shouted.

"Trust me," Kevin demanded. "I had that same thought until he abandoned us!"

Ray went inside the dish to pick up his beyblade. I went towards him and saw the beyblade with no picture of Driger in it.

"Ray?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"How could I have been so dumb?" Ray yelled angrily at me. "I can't believe I fell for that! If that never happened then maybe I won't have to loose Driger!"

Well, I did warned him about it...

After Ray realized what he just did, he quickly apologized.

"Sorry Emi," he said. "I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

"Don't worry," I told him. "You don't need to apologize. I understand that your upset right now."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Will I ever get Driger back?" Ray asked me as we got out of the beydish.

Giving him a smile I replied,"I'm sure Driger will come back Ray. I can't say how but he will come back."

"Thanks"

"Give me back my data!" Kenny demanded.

"Not until you beat me!" Kevin said which made Tyson smirked with excitement. I could tell he is excited to battle Kevin again.

"I'm going to enjoy beating you again for sure" Tyson said as the dragoon blade returned to it's original owner. "Whenever your ready kid!"

The two got their beylades ready quickly and already launched them. Aww, I wanted to do the countdown!

"Crazy monkey attack!" Kevin shouted as he launched his blade. Galman rose up from his bit place and got ready to attack Tyson. The purple blade kept on pushing Tyson's blade and hoping it would get knocked out of the dish.

"Not so tough are you?" Kevin snickered.

"I suggest you quit yapping!" Tyson warned him. "This battle is too far from over!"

Kevin gasped as Tyson's blade went around and around the beydish.

"This battle is for Ray and Kenny!" Tyson told his opponent. "Dragoon attack now!"

The famous blue dragon rose out of its bit part and was ready for Cap boy's command.

"Storm attack!"

A mini twister surrounded the white blade making Kevin's blade get sucked into the attack. Boy he's in it for now.

"Way to go Tyson!" I cheered.

"Show him whose boss!" Kenny shouted.

The twister disappeared and we saw Kevin's beyblade flying upwards and landed behind Kevin. Tyson won the battle, again.

"Oh no!" Kevin shouted and was about to make a run for it. That's what they thought.

"Hey he's getting away!" Kenny green-haired, purple-eyed blader picked up his beyblade.

"Give us back the disk!" Tyson demanded. "We had a deal!"

"All right," Kevin obeyed and got the disk out of his shirt. "A deal's a deal and I always keep my word." He tossed the disk and Tyson caught it with two fingers.

"Now get out of my sight!" Kevin yelled. "And take that traitor with you!"

"Watch your mouth will you?" I told him. "As I said before, you have no right calling him a traitor!"

"Just watch" Kevin mumbled. "Ray, without your bitbeast, you are nothing!" the boy exited the scene leaving me and the team alone.

"Ray?" I asked. I noticed Kai walking pass us. Immediately, I can tell this won't be good. The so called team captain stopped in front of us and told Ray,

"You had your chance to beat him and yet, you let him win. What kind of a beyblader are you? And here I thought you were smart. Guess I was wrong."

"I uh.." Ray stammered. Not knowing what to say.

"You let the power of Driger slipped. And now you have nothing."

Kai turned back around and faced Ray. "You really let the team down."

What a jackass! Your suppose to encourage your teammate. Not bringing them down!

"Do you mind?" I told Kai. "Ray is already upset. No need to make it worse! Some team captain you are."

"He's right." Ray said. "If I wasn't so careless, Driger would have been here still! I let everyone down!"

"Well no matter what, we can never change the past." Kai told us before he left.

I faced Ray and hoping I could cheer him up a bit.

"You didn't let me down," I said. "And if is there someone who let the team down, that would be me."

"What?"

"I mean, if I didn't left you battling Kevin and snapped you back to reality while he was tricking you, none of this would have happened. But I'm hoping Driger will come back. No, Driger will come back for sure! And I'm sure your old teammates will find a way to forgive you. The past can't be changed but the future can!"

"Do you really think that?"

"Positive. Now, we might as well get out of the rain otherwise we might catch a cold! We don't want that now do we?"

Ray gave me a small smile and said,

"Yeah. I'll be there in a second. Thanks for making me feel better."

"No problem" I said as I joined the others. Leaving Ray behind in the rain.

"Do you think Ray will be okay?" Max wondered.

"Driger may be gone but he will come back," I encouraged them. "Besides, he has us."

Another day or should I say night has gone by. I may have failed preventing Driger from leaving Ray's beyblade. But I have a feeling that I succeeded at cheering my cat-like friend up.

However, I still wished I could have prevented it...


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter will be based on episode 12: Adios Bladebreakers

Ugh, I can't sleep; No matter what I do I always tossed and turn every five seconds. Stupid guilt. If I stayed with Ray and Kevin and watch them battle, I would have prevented Ray from loosing focus. I mentally hit myself on the head for being so dull. I sighed and got up. There was no way I could sleep now. At least not a good sleep though. Not only was the guilt keeping me up but also I heard rustling noises. I rubbed my eyes in order for me to be more awake than now. I noticed Ray packing up a few things on a bag. I yawned and asked,

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?" The cat-like human turned around and saw me. "Oh Emi, I uh-"

"Your going to try to get Driger back are you?" I raised an eyebrow. "Don't bother lying Ray, I know what you're really up too."

Ray smirked a little and replied,

"No offense but I do wish that you actually had amnesia."

"None taken," I said. "Aren't you going to tell the others about this?"

"Nah," Ray told me as he took out a piece of blank paper and grabbed a pen. "I'm just going to leave a note here. I don't want everyone to worry."

"Oh" I said. "Let me come with you then. I want to help."

"Sorry Emi," Ray refused. "I have to do this alone. Now, I have to go now and don't tell Tyson and the others."

"Please?" I asked in my most innocent voice possible. "Let me tag along!"

"No"

I sighed and pouted. But a sudden thought came into my head. I almost forgot that I am a daughter of a goddess! Not just any goddess but the ruler of all bitbeasts. Oh how I love this advantage. Before Ray could walk away, I started acting like a 'princess'. This should be fun.

"You dare to disobey me?" I said. "Don't forget, I am a princess after all and whatever I say goes. So, whether you like or not, I will go with you and help you find Driger. If you don't then it's off with your head!"

"Seriously?" Ray sweatdropped.

"Well the princess part yeah but I'm not actually going to punish you." I laughed. "But seriously, I want to help. You know, just to make up for not helping you when you battled Kevin."

"You're still not feeling guilty are you?" Ray assumed.

"Well," I began but Ray cut me off.

"All right," he sighs. "You can come but I hope you like mountain climbing."

"I've never done it but I'm sure it won't hurt to try right?" I smiled. "Just let me go change kay?"

"Sure"

After a few minutes, I was already dressed up in a pair of shorts and a purple one-inched strap top that I recently bought. I grabbed my beyblade and stuffed it into my pocket and I was all set to go. I hope that I could somehow help Ray get Driger back sooner. We stopped by at Mr. Dickinson's first so that Ray could let him know that he has something to do. I just waited for him outside and I was loving the view of the sky at the moment. A few minutes later, Ray and I started to go or should I say hike up a rocky mountain. It was quite a long climb and thank goodness there was path that we can take! The only problem is that I don't know how to get down...

I don't how long the climb took but I was relieved when we were at the top. I quickly sat down and rubbed my legs since they're sore.

"I guess this is your first time mountain climbing?" Ray noticed.

"And hopefully my last" I laughed as I looked at the view below. "Oh wow! It's so nice up here!" I looked down and I suddenly looked freaked out.

"You okay?" Ray asked as he got out his beyblade. "Your not afraid of heights are you?"

"Actually yes," I laughed nervously. "But I think I can handle this. Just as long as there is no earthquake or lightning storm, it's all good." I noticed a tree trunk was carved into a bey dish.

"Hard to believe that there's an actual bey dish here" I told Ray as he launched his beyblade.

"It's good training here," Ray told me. "It's almost calming."

"Almost?"

"Well let's just say that sometimes a bird uses this as it's nest" Ray joked and I laughed.

"I really hope Driger comes back soon" I prayed.

"Yeah" Ray agreed. "But don't you think you can actually get him back? I mean you do rule over the bitbeasts."

"True," I said. "However you forgot that Vasilia gave them the liberty to choose their owners. I believe Driger left for a reason. I just don't know what that reason though."

"I don't even know why I was chosen to control Driger" Ray said in a discouraged voice. "Now that he's gone I don't think I'm qualify to be in the team anymore."

"Say that again and I'll slap you" I threatened. "Look, you may not have a bitbeast right now but you are still part of the team. The others accepted you because of your amazing, unbelievable skills. Not because you have a bitbeast. Besides, I thought skill and strategy is more important than power? Sure some people may have a really powerful bitbeast but are they even smart enough to use it's power wisely?" I sighed after giving a speech. I took out my beyblade and quickly launched it. "Let's battle!"

"All right," Ray smirked. "This time, I will beat you."

"We'll see about that" I mumbled to myself. "Celesta meteor blast now!"

My bitbeast immediately rose up and was attacking Ray's blade.

"Driger!" Ray said. Even though Driger is not on his blade right now, his beyblade dodged my attack.

"Impressive," I complimented. "But I guess you still need work to do. Star storm!"

"Star storm?" Ray wondered. "A new attack?"

"Yup!" I smiled. Celesta raised her hands and then thousands of stars went straight at the Driger blade. In an instant, Ray's beyblade stopped spinning. I went towards the beydish and grabbed my blade and Ray's as well.

"You know you can do better than that," I encouraged him as I returned his blade. "Were you distracted?"

"I just wanna know how Driger will come back. How will I have him come back? Is there any way to convince him?"

"Well, I actually don't know." I said. "And here I thought I know everything that's going to happen. But I do know that Driger will come back."

"I hope your right," Ray said as he relaunched his beyblade again. "I just don't know why the power of the white tiger just left like that."

"I don't know maybe because just like you, Driger is lost?" I suggested.

"Lost?"

"Never mind," I told him. "I really don't know what to say at this point."

All of a sudden a familiar blade came out of nowhere and Ray looked up to see Mariah standing on a higher part of the mountain, looking serious.

"Mariah!" Ray yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"She is actually trying to help you," I mumbled and hoped that he didn't hear me at all. Thank goodness he's distracted right now trying to battle the pink-haired chick.

Galux went charging up like a bull and headed towards Ray's beyblade.

"What the?" Ray observed.

"Oh joy," I smirked. "This will really make my day. In a way."

Mariah simply stared at Ray or should I say glared while Galux kept on attacking.

"I don't think this has anything to do with you." Ray assumed.

"Trust me," I said. "It is"

"This is everything to do with me," Mariah smirked. "Mountain cat attack!"

Mariah's Galux went flying up high in the sky and the bitbeast was released from it's bit part of the blade. It seems like Ray is going to be doomed. The pink blade went landing in a rapid speed hoping the attack will have affect. A few seconds later, Ray's blade stopped spinning after that attack. Then, Mariah just jumped down from above us and landed on the beydish perfectly. Well, she and Ray are part..cat. But more of the jungle-type cat.

"You have got to teach me how to jump like that." I told Mariah.

"Uh sure?" Mariah agreed as she looked at Ray for a moment before grabbing her blade. She also took Ray's and walked towards him. I was just watching the scene. Oh how I wish I had background music. Damn, should have brought a radio with me.

"Yay!"

"It sure took me forever to find you," Mariah said. "Here's your blade back."

Ray didn't say anything at all but took his beyblade and put it back in his pocket.

"Your welcome" Mariah told him in a polite way. I now started to wonder why I came with Ray in the first place. Darn me.

"Why did you ran away?" his former teammate asked.

"Because I'm useless to my team." Ray said.

"You seriously wanna get slapped do you?" I said loudly as I got up and decided to join them.

"Huh?" Mariah asked. "Why would you slap Ray?"

"Because," I replied. "He's just don't know how talented he is even without a bitbeast."

"So you ditched your team?" Mariah assumed. "You know Ray, if you didn't loose your focus while battling Kevin, none of this would have happened. I can't believe you actually fell for Kevin's little game. You should know he does that!"

Ray just listened to Mariah's little speech and didn't say any word. I noticed that Ray was reminiscing about what happened last night.

"You didn't let him win did you?" Mariah demanded. Again, Ray was still not talking.

The girl's eyes suddenly went soft as I stared at the two. Why do I feel like I'm in the middle of a conflict or something?

"Ray," she said with a pleading voice. "Come back to the White Tigers. Everything can be the way it is! We can just forget about the past like nothing happened!"

Ray turned around and faced his childhood friend.

"Please say yes" she begged. I smirked at this moment.

"I knew it!" I yelled. "You do miss Ray!"

"Um, yeah" Mariah agreed almost blushing. "I do miss Ray having on our team. We used to have a lot of good times together. You should have seen Ray when were kids! He was such an amazing blader!"

I smiled at Mariah's comment. Looks like she somehow still has a soft spot for her former teammate.

"Oh by the way, Emi right?" Mariah asked.

"Yup yup!" I said.

"If you don't mind me asking," Mariah requested. "But is your bitbeast in human form or something?"

"Uh," I began. I seriously can't really tell her about me being from another world. I told the others not to mention a word about the real me. Because if they do, they will be blackmailed. I don't know how but they will.

"Yeah Mariah," Ray said, covering for me. "Emi's bitbeast is in human form. More like an angel actually. We really don't know how she got it. She just told us it simply well..appeared."

"Thanks" I whispered.

"Oh" Mariah said. "Well what do you say Ray? Would you consider coming back?"

Tyson wouldn't like this. He wouldn't like this at all.

"I have a bad feeling about this" I mumbled to myself.

"I'm not sure Mariah," Ray replied. "Will the whole White Tiger team welcome me back?"

"Of course!" Mariah insisted. "I'm sure we can work things out! It can be just like the old days! and I'm sure Driger will return once you come back to us!"

Ray thought for a moment. He seems to be eager to go back with the White Tigers. I wouldn't blame him though. He really does seem to miss his old teammates.

"You make it look easy Mariah" Ray told her.

"It is!" Mariah replied. "Once the whole team is reunited again, we can be like before! remember Ray? remember the old days? We can do that again! And I remember when you used to beat every one of your opponent even without a bitbeast!"

"That was a long time ago Mariah," Ray said. "Things change."

"What do you mean?"

"I lived to beyblade," Ray replied. "From sun up till sundown I kept on beyblading and practicing hard. It meant everything to me and I hope to be a world champion someday."

All I'm doing at the moment right now is just listening. Hey, I have no say in this whatsoever. Besides, this is the perfect opportunity for Mariah and Ray to have a moment after all this time. At least, it looks like a moment.

"I remember reading about my ancestors," Ray continued. "I found out that they belong to a medieval tribe called the White Tigers."

"Hello History lesson!" I said in a sarcasm tone. I love History but it can be a mouthful sometimes. As in there are LOTS to talk about. If you know your facts though. But I do remember that I kept on trying to prevent myself from falling asleep during a history lesson. Ray continued telling us his family's history which I rarely payed attention at all. All I heard was that their weapon was made up of some sort of alloy or something.

"After Lee's grandfather gave the power of the White Tiger to me, that was the day I left. I decided I wanted to explore other bitbeasts. And I never thought that there could be a bitbeast that could match the White Tiger's power" Ray said, referring to Tyson.

"I believe it too," Mariah told Ray. "No one could actually beat you whenever there was a beybattle. You never lost once."

"Until this morning" Ray reminded her.

"Excuse me?" I said. "You forgot that Tyson did beat you and I beat you. Twice to be exact."

"Well, not everyone has a bitbeast like yours Emi" Ray said.

"Jealous?" I smirked.

"So what do you say Ray?" Mariah asked. "Would you please join back?"

"Well," Ray answered with an unsure tone.

"Don't tell me you don't miss your old teammates!" Mariah said. "Please consider my offer Ray!"

Ray sighed and sat on the edge of the cliff. "Well, maybe your right. I do miss Lee and the others. I guess part of me wants to go back with the White Tigers. I do miss being part of your team again."

"You shouldn't have said that," I told him.

"Why not?" Ray asked me.

"What did you say?" a familiar voice yelled angrily.

"That's why not" I replied as Tyson appeared, hanging on the edge and Max climbed up towards the top.

"Tyson! Max!" Ray exclaimed. "I uh.."

"So your jumping shifts huh?" Tyson accused. "How dare you-whoa!"

The angry teen sort of forgot that he was hanging on the cliff and almost fell down. Luckily, Max had fast reflexes and caught Tyson before he could fall about a thousand feet or so. He grabbed Tyson's hand and he pulled him back to the top.

"This is going to bad" I told everyone.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing right now!" Tyson yelled. "So I guess what we heard was true then?"

"Tyson!" I said. "This doesn't what it looks like. I uh, set this up!"

"What?" Max asked. Great, looks like my job as a liar is already back again.

Mariah and Ray stared at me as I tried to make up an excuse.

"I wanted to Ray and Mariah to well, meet up again and this is the only place I could think of but I guess it didn't work."

"Save it Emi," Tyson said as he pointed at Ray. "You don't have to cover for Ray. I know what I heard."

"Well, I tried" I told the two.

"I'm no good for your team anymore" Ray said. I sent him a small glare signaling that he is still good enough to be in the bladebreakers.

"Um, no Ray," Mariah said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Your no longer in their team."

"So it's official then?" Tyson assumed and accusing Ray of betraying the bladebreakers. "You decided to join them just like that?"

"Tyson!" I yelled. "Look, you don't even know what really happened."

"I know what I heard Emi!" Tyson yelled. "You don't need to cover for-whoa!"

Our blonde teammate quickly covered Tyson's mouth in order to shut him up. Cap boy took the message and kept quiet.

"Ray, I don't wanna get carried away like Tyson but how could you do this to us?" Max wondered. "After all we've done for you, you decided to betray us like that?"

"Max, not you too!" I groaned and stomped my feet like a brat that wants something really badly but the adult says they can't give it to the kid. "Look you guys, Ray wasn't really going to join the other team."

"Yes he will!" Mariah insisted. "Ray will join us again! Isn't that right,Ray?"

"I uh-" Ray stuttered, torn between his new teammates and his former teammate.

"Oh so that's it then?" Tyson began accusing again and got his beyblade out and ready for position. "Well then, let's battle! If I win, you better show loyalty to the bladebreakers and if you win, you may choose whatever you please."

"This can't be good" Max told me in a whisper. "What's going to happen Emi? I mean you might know what's going to happen."

"Don't worry," I told Max. "Everything will be all right. The only thing you need to worry about is getting down from this mountain."

"What?"

"You'll see"

Thank goodness they settle this with a game and not a fist fight...

"So Ray?" Tyson insisted. "Are you up for it?"

"How about you fight me instead?" Mariah demanded as she faced Tyson closely with an eager-to-beat him face. "It will be the same deal but instead of Ray, you battle me!"

Tyson was getting a little freaked out by the way the pink-haired girl was talking to him.

"No Mariah!" Ray said, stopping her. "This has nothing to do with you."

"But Ray," Mariah said. "You don't have Driger with you right now"

"Tyson, I accept your challenge" Ray told us with a confident voice. Tyson smirked a bit and the two faced one another in front of the carved beydish. Thank goodness none of the two, especially Tyson asked me what the results of the battle will be.

"You ready Ray?" Tyson asked.

"Whenever you are Tyson" Ray replied. Max were standing near Tyson and Mariah was standing near Ray. I, on the other hand was standing in the middle. Only because I don't want them to think I'm on either side. Believe me, I'm on no one's side right now.

The only problem I have right now is how are we suppose to get down...

"You can do it Tyson!" Max cheered for his friend.

The two got their beyblades ready for action. Hmm...I guess these two can have their rematch now. Considering Ray did back out after the second round during the tournament back in Japan.

"Destroy him Ray!" Mariah yelled. "Even without Driger you can still destroy him!"

Ray's eyes suddenly widened after what Mariah said. I noticed that Ray was even more confident than ever.

"Thanks Mariah!" Ray said.

"Ready?" Tyson asked.

"Oh yeah!" Ray smirked as both got their blades into position.

"3,2,1 Let it rip!" Max yelled as he did the famous countdown. After the signal, they both launched their blades into the tree-carved beydish. Even without his bitbeast, Ray still believes that Driger's power was still infested into his blade.

"Driger attack!" Ray yelled and his beyblade went around half way the beydish before coming for Tyson's dragoon. I don't know which blade got knocked over for a moment there considering they are both white.

"Storm attack!" Tyson commanded. Immediately, a twister appeared and a gust of strong wind as well

"Man this is really going to mess up my hair!" Max complained due to the wind's strength.

"And I just washed mine!" Mariah complained.

The wind was making my eyes flinch a bit and I had to shield myself for a moment.

"Nice try Tyson!" Ray complimented. "But your storm attack won't stand against me since I've seen it a hundred times already!"

"Bring it on Driger!" Tyson encouraged, ready to take on any challenge.

Thanks to Tyson's Dragoon storm attack, a very strong gust of wind kept on blowing on our way. Maybe I should have dragoon blow dry my hair next time.

"You have to do better than that Tyson!" Ray yelled. "Tiger claw attack!"

"No way!" Tyson yelled. "Emi what am I suppose to do?"

"Why are you asking me?" I replied. "You're on your own buddy!"

"Seriously?"

I'm not really sure what Ray is doing but I've noticed flashes of golden lightning.

"What is he doing?" Tyson asked us.

"No clue!" Max replied. "Oh no look out! Ray's making a landslide!"

The Driger appeared behind a huge chunk of rock and smashed it into pieces. One of the rocks seemed to made Tyson's blade get knocked out. Thankfully, there was no damage from it. Cap boy caught his beyblade perfectly as it flew towards his direction.

"And the winner is Ray!" Max announced.

"All right!" Mariah cheered. "Now Ray can come back to the White Tigers!"

"I wouldn't count on it" I mumbled. Sure Ray won the battle but that doesn't mean he's really going back with Mariah.

"Well, you've won Ray," Tyson told him. "Now you can do whatever you please."

"If your interested, I've made my decision" Ray announced.

"That's great!" Tyson smiled. "Whatever you choose, there won't be any hard feelings."

"I hope you remember what I told you Ray," I reminded him. "That even though you don't have a bitbeast, your still welcome."

"Really Emi?" Ray asked.

"Heck yeah!" I smiled. Ray turned towards Mariah and told her,

"Mariah I'm sorry but I won't be coming back with you"

"What?" Mariah gasped.

"I hope you understand but I think I have found a new home." Ray told her with enthusiasm. "I hope weyou've made me remember something. You helped me remember that I didn't need a bitbeast back then and it's how you play that makes you good. Thanks Mariah, you're a really good friend."

"Thank you Ray" Mariah smiled.

"Aww Ray!" I said. "That is so sweet of you to say that to Mariah!"

"Uh.." Ray said and I laughed.

"Emi?" Mariah approached towards me. "Please take care of Ray for me?"

"Sure!" I exclaimed. "No worries, your boyfriend is in safe hands. We won't let anything bad happen to him." I teased/promised as I winked.

"What?" Mariah almost blushed and yelled in denial, "For the last time, he is not my boyfriend!"

"Sure" I rolled my eyes and giggled. Ah, if only we could all get along like this.

"Mariah!" an angry voice yelled. We turned around to see Lee looking pissed.

"Oh boy," I whispered. "Forgot about that hothead"

"Lee!" Mariah gasped.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Tyson demanded but Lee just ignored him.

"What do you think your doing with them?" Lee asked angrily.

"Nothing!" I quickly covered for his teammate. I really don't want Mariah to get in trouble. Time for my so called acting skills which I can never do in the real world since I always laugh. "Ray and I were just training when pinky here keeps on telling us that we are no match for your team and I said oh no you are not! We are so going to win this! Then she said that since Ray doesn't have a bitbeast anymore she was all over his face saying this and that!"

Lee raised an eyebrow and gave me a weird look.

"I came here because I was worried about Ray," Mariah explained as I mentally slapped myself.

"Your worrying about the enemy?" Lee glared at Ray. "He is nothing but a worthless traitor."

"You better take that back!" I yelled.

"And Ray, since you don't have the power of the White Tiger anymore, your no competition anymore."

"Care to back that up Lee?" Ray smirked as Tyson and Max went in between Lee and Ray, ready to defend their friend.

"Yeah!" Tyson exclaimed. "Ray is on our side now!"

Lee didn't bother wasting his time and just jumped off the cliff. I suppose he was following 'the code'

"Well, I guess we'll see each other in the tournament then?" Mariah smiled.

"Sure!" I exclaimed. "It was great of you for helping Ray."

"Thanks. See ya!" Mariah said and she jumped off the cliff.

"Did you see that?" Tyson exclaimed.

"They just come off the cliff!" Max observed as he and Tyson watched Mariah and Lee climbed down easily.

"You ready guys?" Ray asked and the two was already looking scared. Guess they found out the way to get down..well that can be one of them.

"Y-yeah" Tyson said, freaking out.

"You scared? Ray taunted.

"Well, I do admit I am afraid of heights..." Tyson confessed.

"Hey guys," Max said. "How about you guys go down first, and then call me a taxi okay?"

"Not funny guys" Ray scolded. "That's the only way down."

"And how do you suppose a taxi can come get us all the way up here Max?" I asked sarcastically.

"Uh maybe an airplane that is like a taxi?" Max answered and I laughed.

"Sure haha"

"Are serious Ray?" Tyson gulped. Max, Tyson and I felt like cats right now. You know how a cat can climb up but they're too scared to come down? Yup. that's us right now. I looked down from the edge and I was shaking in fear. Heights were one of the things I was afraid of.

"T-that's a long way down that's for sure," I stuttered.

It was a good idea trying to help Ray. It was a bad idea, however, to climb up here.


	12. Chapter 12

Going to change story line a little bit :D This chapter will be quite original.

Enjoy!

Ugh, I swear I shall never climb a mountain like that again unless they have those zip line thingy or ACTUAL stairs that we can use to go down. Every second I climbed another step down, I fear that the piece of the mountain would break and I would soon meet death. But overall, it was a fun morning. Now, we have the rest of the afternoon to do more training before the big beyblade competition tomorrow. After that long way down, I immediately headed back at our inn so I could rest. That was somehow a good workout though. I laid down on my bed thinking of how I can get Driger back. A ritual? A scream? I seriously don't know!

I really wish I could change the story line somehow...Wait, maybe I can! A brilliant idea just came into me. I can make peace between the two teams! Well, I mean peace between Lee and Ray. I could talk to Lee and somehow convince him to forgive Ray before the finals. Even though Lee can be a snob but he was crushed after Ray left with the white tiger bit. I wouldn't blame him at all. All that anger of his, it's just a cover up. Inside all that anger or grudge, is full of hurt and confusion. If I could explain about Ray's situation, maybe Lee and the rest of his team could find it in themselves to forgive Ray. Mariah seemed to forgive him already I mean she did say she was worried about Ray.

It's decided! I shall make peace now! I got up instantly and was about to go out the door when I was blocked by someone.

"Oh gosh!" I screeched and accidentally hit the person in front of me.

"Ouch!" that person yelled in pain as he covered his face. I peeked to see Kai on the ground.

"Kai!" I exclaimed. "What the heck are you doing here? You freakin scared me!" I rushed towards him and offered to help him up however, he slapped my hand and got up himself. How rude!

"S-sorry," I stuttered. "You just came out of nowhere all of a sudden and I thought you were well a trespasser or something."

Kai gave me a weird look and then looked serious again, "Aren't you going to train? You might have to play tomorrow."

"Really?" I wondered and Kai nodded but in a leader-type of way.

"Oh," I mumbled. "Well okay. I will train later but I have some errands to do first."

"What errands?" Kai asked in a demanding way.

"Just some errands!" I replied before running off. I have to try to talk to White Tiger team without letting the Bladebreakers know. I walked around the buildings trying to find any of the White Tiger team member and hopefully they could take me to Lee so I could talk to him for Ray. I strolled around the streets of the small town. It was quite crowded and a little old-fashioned in a way. A lot of the citizens of this town look like they're farmers. There were a lot of stores or stands that sells many things. The only thing I brought with me was my beyblade because it was the number one thing that is really important in this world. I will never know when I'm going to have to beybattle, where I'm gonna battle and whom I'm going to battle against. Besides walking, I was also 'rehearsing' a little speech for Lee and thinking about stuff. Possibly my new lyrics? Not really sure but all I know is that I have way too much on my head. Sigh, I just hope they will be convinced somehow...

"Hey Emi!" a cheery voice called out. I turned around to see Mariah waving at me. She was holding a paper bag too.

"Oh hi!" I greeted back. "Running errands?"

"Yeah," Mariah answered. "I have to bring food for the team so that we can have a lot of strength for tomorrow's battle."

"Let me guess," I started to wonder. "Half of that food is for Gary?"

"That's right!" Mariah exclaimed as we started to walk through the dirt road. "Gary sure eats a lot!"

"By his size, maybe he does but you should see how Tyson eats!" I laughed. "He really eats a lot and I do mean a lot! And yet, he never seemed to gain weight."

"Gee, I wonder what's going to happen with those two if they ever had an eating contest." Mariah wondered.

"I really don't know," I laughed. "Maybe we should have one sometime."

"We should!" Mariah agreed. "Anyways, how is Ray doing?"

"He's somewhat feeling better I guess," I replied. "We still don't know anything about what happened to Driger. All I know is that he's out there somewhere. But he is still training hard with everyone else which I should be doing right now."

"Well that's good," Mariah said. "I really hope Driger comes back"

I hope so too...

"Hey which reminds me, would be all right if I could talk to Lee?"

"Hmm?" Mariah wondered. "What about?"

"Well actually, I was wondering if I could talk to the whole team?" I prayed.

"About?"

"Something. You'll find out soon so please?"

"Sure I guess," Mariah said as she looked towards the side. "But I could get in trouble for having an enemy over and you could get in trouble with your team as well. They might think your going against them."

"Ah, don't worry about my team" I shrugged. "I can handle them for sure."

And I mean that too.

"Well I'm just warning you that Lee can have a temper," Mariah warned me. "So I suggest you better watch out."

"I wouldn't really blame him," I said. "In fact, I think I may know how he feels. He's simply hurt. He was hurt all because he was confused about Ray, his best friend. I mean, confusion can lead to anger right? So right now, all his motivation is to defeat Ray no matter what the cost."

Mariah didn't say anything at all. The walk towards the White Tiger's compound or wherever they may be. I don't know how long I might stay there but I really hope the guys wouldn't worry. I mean, they were suppose to be my so-called "body guards" since their bitbeasts are supposedly the most powerful ones ever. Come to think of it, Dragoon, Dranzer, Driger, and Draciel are like the Four Gods; Seiryuu, Suzaku, Byaako and Genbu...Quite ironic isn't it? Probably. The guys may have such power but they still don't really know their bitbeast's true potential. Even I don't even know my true potential...

I still don't know how the heck I'm suppose to defeat Dranzer's evil twin. I guess I should be training more but will that be enough? Or do I have some sort of a hidden power that I never knew about? Oh gosh, maybe I shouldn't worry about that right now. We still have a long way to go anyways but as the tomorrow comes by, my ultimate "mission" as a princess comes closer. I just hope I'm ready by then...with some sort of a strategy...

I shrugged off that thought because I have more to do right now. And that is to try to get Lee and the rest of the team to forgive Ray. One at a time Emiko, one at a time.

A sound of two beyblades collided against one another somewhat interrupted my thoughts. I looked and noticed Gary and Kevin battling one another and Lee was on the waterfall, meditating. They seem to look confident and stuff. They look determined as well. I sighed as we came closer towards the team. Am I ready for negotiating or whatever it is you call it peace making? Hey, I'm just trying to help out a friend here. And the environment looks quite peaceful. There were a lot of trees that surrounded us and again, we were at a cliff but it looks harmeless anyways. The area I mean. Wow, this place sure looks great.

"Come on Gary!" Kevin challenged. "You can do better than that!"

"But I'm hungry," Gary whined and noticed Mariah. "Oh look Mariah's back!"

"Huh?" Kevin turned around and saw his older teammate carrying a bunch of food with her. "Oh hey Mariah!" he greeted with a smile for a moment. Seconds later, his smile turned into a frown and suddenly looked serious when he saw me.

"What the heck is she doing here Mariah?" the boy demanded. The pink haired girl gently put down the two bags and immediately, Gary devoured one of them.

"Gary!" Mariah yelled. "That food is for the whole team! You can't just have it all to yourself!"

"Mariah!" Kevin shouted at her. "You didn't noticed that she was following you? She could be spying on us for her team!"

"Oh relax Kevin," Mariah told him. "She's not spying on us at all. I sort of invited her to hang out with us for a while."

"Yeah right" Kevin snorted, not believing what Mariah is saying. What can I say? We are suppose to be enemies for now and our only motivation right now is to defeat them. The same goes for them as well.

"She could get in trouble though" Gary commented. I stared at Lee for a moment as he meditated at the waterfall. He looks so calming right now...

I had a feeling Lee noticed me staring at him when he shot a glare that sends shivers into my spine. It was more than just a glare. It was a major death glare. Great, I was even more nervous than ever. The team captain took a deep breath before leaving the waterfall. I guess I stopped his meditating session. He got out of the water and dried himself before putting his jacket or whatever he wears on top. He made his way towards the team with a serious and scary look on his face. He gave me more glares as he stared at me. I am totally freaking out right now.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Lee demanded angrily.

"I uh," I stuttered. My gosh stop glaring at me will you! I sighed and made myself look serious. "I need to talk to you about Ray. I think it's time you need to learn how to forgive him."

"What?" Lee snorted. "Tell me why I should forgive that traitor? Do you know what I went through?" Lee laughed for a second and told me, "It serves Ray right that he lost his bitbeast which should have been mine!"

"But you weren't chosen to control that power," I said as calmly as possible. Back in the real world, I would yell back but this is a new world. A new world means a new attitude. "It was Ray who got chosen to control it by your own grandfather. After that, he left without a word but do you guys even know the real reason why Ray left? He didn't betray you! Not one bit! And I may not know what your going through right now Lee but I'm sure I can try to understand. I'm here because I want you guys to settle things with Ray.I could get in trouble for this but it's worth it! You should have seen him! He thinks he's a traitor himself but he is not okay?" I sighed and took a deep breath. "Look, I really don't know if you believe me right now but I'm sure that you guys do miss Ray. Your anger and confusion is just too much. You didn't know what to do so your only focus is to show Ray what you've got and defeat him. If I remember, weren't you two like peas in a pod?"

"We used to be," Lee protested. "Until he decided to turn his back against us!"

"Are you going to let that ruin everything you and Ray had?" I lectured. "If you don't even know what Ray is actually doing, then your anger is just a waste of time."

"Then tell me why he would left the village without saying anything?" Lee shouted angrily. It's so hard trying to stay calm at this situation.

"Maybe he decided to not tell you anything," I assumed. "But Ray has his own path to follow and there's nothing wrong with that is there?"

"So we're not good enough for Ray then huh?" Kevin accused. "Well, it was a mistake for that traitor to leave us! Cause once we win Ray will be on his knees, begging!"

"That's not what I meant!" I told them. "Your team is really powerful but there are other beybladers out there that can defeat you!"

"No one can defeat the white tigers!" Kevin argued.

"Speak for yourself," I laughed. "You were already beaten twice by one of my teammates."

Kevin sent me a glare for a moment and pointed at me. "Well, you guys still don't know what Galman is capable of!"

I smiled at Kevin's confidence. For a runt-looking kid, he sure has a lot of confidence. In fact, the whole team is motivated. It may not show it but I'm positive that Ray is proud right now.

"What are you smiling at?" Kevin wondered.

"Come on guys!" I yelled with enthusiasm. "We don't need anger to battle! Motivation yes but anger is nothing."

I remember that Lee was using his anger to control his blade. However, anger won't really help you win at all. I also remembered when Ray taught Lee a lesson...

"Tell me," Lee said as he started to calm down. "Why on earth would you go all the way to help Ray?"

"There's nothing wrong with learning new things Lee," I said. "You just have to have an open-mind and learn what's outside. Ray never forgot about you guys at all. The hardwork, training, the techniques. He just wants to learn new things and improve his beyblade skills. He can't do that at his village alone. The world is big Lee but at the same time, it can be small."

Lee didn't say anything. Instead, he got out his blade and launched it with all of his might. His damn Galeon blade almost hit me by an inch! Thank goodness I have quite fast reflexes at that time. I squealed as I jumped out of the way and yelled.

"What was that for? I could have gotten hurt!"

"Let's battle" Lee said in a calm yet with eagerness as well.

"Say what?" I asked with a "you've-gotta-be kidding" voice.

"I don't know if I should believe your little speech but my teammates told me about your little bitbeast" Lee smirked. "I want to know how powerful your beyblade is"

Come on! Are you freaking serious? Ugh! Beyblading is fun but must there always be a battle?

"Aww do I have too?" I whined. "I don't want to battle!"

"Are you too chicken?" Lee taunted.

Oh no he didn't! Sure I admit I can be a coward back home but I can't be one right now! Besides, this can be good practice. The only problem is that, the team may be able to analyze Celesta...The White Tiger team may barely have any technology to improve their beyblades, but they're still a team no one should never underestimate. I sighed. If Lee wants a battle then I guess it wouldn't hurt. Will it?

"So?" Lee asked impatiently. "Are you going to battle or not? My Galeon is impatient and can have a really dark temper"

That's because your attacks are dark lightning...

"Like you?" I joked as I got my beyblade ready. "Let it rip! Celesta attack!"

Wow, that was sure the first time I ever said that the whole time I was here. I think. I have bad memory sometimes.

"Dark Lightning attack!" Lee yelled as he summons the power of the dark lion. His dark colored blade was surrounded by dark,intense lightning and I could tell this could get ugly. Galeon rose up from the bit part of his blade and roared loudly like the lord of the jungle.

"Destroy her blade!" Lee commanded and Galeon obeyed his master. The dark, intense lightning was getting more dark and intense. I had to stay focus right now if I want to win this. I can't let him beat me yet! If I can't defeat Galeon, then I have lower and I mean lower chances of getting rid of Black Dranzer. I watched as Lee's lightning was quickly conquering and destroying trees and rocks. Guess they were the warm up or something. So what? I might as well welcome one of my ultimate obstacles.

"Celesta, star shower!" I called out and my bitbeast(or bithuman) rose up and sends a thousand stars towards Galeon's direction. Each star blocked the attack and Lee's attack disappeared.

"Meteor blast!" I yelled. A strong blast appeared and the scene lit brightly as Celesta did her famous attack. But for some reason, the blast was quite more intense than ever..

"What the?" Mariah exclaimed as she tried to look at the scene.

"That sure is some light!" Kevin commented as he shielded himself. Heck, the light was brightly intense that all of us had to shield our eyes or go blind.

"Galeon!" Lee screamed and was the last one that looked away. The scene was surrounded by intense light at the moment. And for some reason, I feel something warm on my forehead. Ah, guess it's just the heat. Nothing more. Now my head started to ache a bit...

Finally, the light disappeared and we looked to see my beyblade rarely spinning but Lee's blade stopped. Guess I won again.

"That girl won," Kevin commented. "Oh that's no surprise at all. I mean, her bitbeast is not normal at all. It is in human form! And aren't all bitbeasts suppose to be some sort of an animal? This sure is really strange!"

I flinched for a second after what Kevin said but I simply let it go.

"Kevin! Don't be so rude to the opponent!" Mariah lectured.

"Ah don't worry about it," I told the pink-haired girl as I picked up my blade and Lee's as well. "He was just giving his opinion. I'm not offended." I walked towards Lee who still had a scary look on his face.

"That was a great battle!" I said as I handed Lee's blade. "But I really hope I didn't damaged Galeon in any way."

Lee simply snatched his blade back and I jumped a little bit. I wonder what's on his mind right now?

"I don't know if your going to believe me about Ray but please try. He never abandoned you in such a harsh way. He simply had a choice to make and a path to follow. What kind of a friend would you be if you won't be supportive of Ray's choice?" I told Lee. Wow, is it just me or am I giving more advices than I do back in the real world?

Lee just stared at me for a moment. He didn't answer me back at all. Instead, he turned around and walked away. I wonder if my little speech somewhat convinced him..I just simply hoped it works somehow. I really want these Lee to understand. If it doesn't work, the bright side is that I tried.

"Your teammates are coming," the troubled boy announced. "I suggest you go to them or you'll might get in trouble."

"What?" I wondered. I didn't hear anything.

"Emi!" a voice called out. I looked over my shoulder and saw Max and Tyson running towards my direction.

"Max! Tyson!" I greeted. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" Tyson panted.

"You sure gave us some trouble!" Max told me. "We thought something bad happened to you! It's a good thing we fou-" Max stopped talking to me as he saw the White Tiger Team.

"What the heck are they doing here?" Tyson screamed angrily.

"Relax Tyson," I told my friend. "They're not doing anything wrong okay? I sort of got lost somehow and ended up here."

"Okay" Tyson obeyed and calmed down. He pointed the White Tiger team and yelled with confidence,

"You guys better do good tomorrow so we can defeat your team!"

The whole team stared at Tyson with seriousness.

"Bring it on!" Mariah insisted. "We won't go easy on you for sure! So you better get ready!"

I laughed. Not because it's funny but because I was happy. People here are really excited at this kind of stuff. What's better is that they sure show loads of spirit.

"We might as well head back before the chief gets worried," Max suggested.

"All right" Tyson and I agreed as we started to leave.

"Wait up Emi!" Lee called out. I turned around to see what Lee was going to say. I ran towards the guy so I could know what he needed to say.

"I think I may somehow understand what you just said about Ray. Part of me says that I should stop this rage against him," Lee told me. "And good luck on the competition tomorrow. I'll be looking forward to battle you again someday."

I gave Lee a small smile.

"I hope you'll be more of a challenge the next time we meet!" I told him. "But I'm sure you would love to show Ray your skills right?"

Lee smirked. "Yeah, I wanna know how much he learned."

"Well, see you guys soon!" I waved and ran towards Max and Tyson. Another day has gone by. First the mountain climbing and this. Ah, wonder what adventure am I facing next? Dear Tomorrow, Come faster! I can't wait!


	13. Chapter 13

That night, we were all sleeping peacefully. Well most of us.

I'm the one who couldn't sleep. Not because of the whole Black Dranzer thingy but the fact that I'm not quite sure anymore what I did was right. Lee did say that he think he may understand what Ray is doing after I told him or rather yell at him that Ray wasn't betraying them or anything. But hence the word "think" meaning that he's still unsure whether he believes me or not. Another thing, since I changed the story line, wonder how it will affect the whole show...One worry after another just the way I like it. Not.

Damn it, I can't sleep now. No matter how hard I try my brain just kept on thinking stuff. I slowly got up from my bed and went outside the room to sit down on the wooden floor, not blocking the path. I leaned against the wooden pole and my eyes were viewing the night sky. It was the kind of a night sky that I never see anymore back home. So many stars were above me this very night. Too many to count but the view was absolutely beautiful. It completely covered up the whole night sky. For some reason, most of my troubles went away.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" a voice asked me. I turned my head towards the side and saw Ray wearing a blue shirt and his usual white pants.

"Oh hey," I said. "Did I woke you up?"

"Not really," Ray replied. "By the way Emi, why were you with the White Tiger team?"

"I was just taking a walk when I somewhat got lost in some forest when I heard something that seems like two beyblades hitting each other. That's how I found them. They thought I was a spy and Lee challenged me into a beybattle. Of course I won." I said lying about the half of it.

"Well that's because your bitbeast isn't ordinary." Ray said sarcastically.

"Well most of myself isn't that ordinary anyways. Aren't you suppose to be sleeping?" I asked, changing the subject. "You will be battling tomorrow anyways. And yes I am correct. I do know what's going to happen"

"Even who we're going to battle against?"

"Yup. They're quite powerful too" I said. "I suggest that you guys better be careful. Anyways, you should go back. I'll be inside in a minute."

"All right," Ray obeyed. "As you wish, your highness"

I gave him a look and told him,

"You are so lucky I don't have a pillow right now." I gritted my teeth.

"Hey, in my defense, you are really a princess after all."

I just laughed as Ray left me and my moment with the night sky.

The next day was the quarter semi-finals. As in the ¼ of the tournament. Which means we're a quarter done? I don't know but I do know these guys have a big battle to do. The screaming of the crowd's cheers roared throughout the whole stadium. Man is it just me or is the crowd getting more "wild"? Oh wells, they are just showing their fan pride.

"Who are we going to battle against Emi?" Kenny whispered while the referee was announcing about the next upcoming battle.

"That team next to us," I replied. "Don't worry, with you and Dizzi's genius, you guys can figure out their attacks and such."

"Oh okay" the chief said as he took out his laptop.

"Do you seriously have to do that now?" I asked.

"Well the sooner we learn about them, the better." Kenny replied.

"Then I suggest you should work on researching about the White Tiger Team. I only gave you little information and their attacks might be more powerful than ever. You never know when they updated their beyblades."

The closed beydish suddenly opened and it glowed for a moment there. Everyone was amazed by the dist that will be used for battle. It was similar (somewhat) to The Great Wall of China. Only it was twisted.

"We might as well relax a bit. The White Tiger team is up first anyways and Ray, you might see something that you shouldn't." I said.

"What do you mean?" Ray asked.

"You'll see" I replied as we sat on the sidelines. Ready to watch our future opponents.

"Let's begin!" the Jazzman announced with excitement. The first two people that are battling against one another are Gary and this dude with a minty green coat. It's quite warm in the stadium so I don't know why he and his team are wearing sweaters or something. While walking towards the battle, Gary's stomach suddenly growled. I simply laughed at this. Especially when the big guy suddenly burped which made Tyson and the guy fall down anime style.

"Gross!" Max commented.

I didn't hear anything but I can tell Gary is going to be yelled by his female teammate. After that little lecture, Gary continued his way towards the dish and went face to face with this Bobby dude who got his beyblade ready into position. His blade was quite different from the others. It had a coat too!

"I guess he likes his beyblade to be warm and toasty." I joked. "His beyblade is made out of wool which could be bad for Gary. Since wool can be pretty thick, As in Gary is going to loose."

"Why would his beyblade need a sweater?" Max wondered.

"I guess he wants it warm or something" was Kenny's reply. "The battle's going to start soon. Might as well start working on Gary's data."

"I swear I can win a bet Kenny," I told him with pride. "I don't think you can last a day without Dizzi."

"I sort of agree with Emi," Dizzi replied. "I need a day off!"

"Hey I do give Dizzi a break," Kenny said, defended.

"I was just kidding," I laughed. "But I have a feeling that you rarely get any sleep lately."

The referee counted down and when the signal came in, the two beybladers launched their beyblades and it went in the Great Wall of China beydish. They were away from each other at first but they're still warming up.

"Seems like a race to me than a battle" I joked. Finally, the two beyblades met when the small route merged and Gary's beyblade decided to be the one to attack first. His Galzzy blade attempted to clash against the wooly lade but because of the white coat, it pushed the red blade away from it.

"That's amazing!" Tyson complimented.

"I believe this battle is getting better!" Max exclaimed as Gary yelled out to call his bear-like beast. The red light glowed all over the bey dish and it reached towards our side of the bench.

"It's so big!" Tyson yelled after seeing Galzzy for the first time ever.

"He will loose," I told the team. "That fur coat thingy will just make Gary's blade stop spinning if he does it head on. I guess wool is a good defense or whatever."

They didn't say anything since their eyes were glued to either the match or how the big guy was playing. Probably both. Gary's blade went head on with the fury one which is a totally bad idea. Galzzy attempted to knock out Bobby's blade but in the end, the red blade stopped spinning.

"Told ya," I said while Gary's blade went out of the dish.

"Ah!" Gary yelled, freaking out. "What have I done?"

Next up was suppose to be Mariah versus that guy who bluffed to earlier. I mean, it's only the first match anyways. Bluffing right now just because you won the first match is really not worth it. Heck, bluffing is bad overall. Everyone got ready to see Mariah and her opponent, Doug in action. The third one should be Lee and the other sheep loving guy.

Oh crap.

I just remembered. In this episode, Lee showed Ray the Claw Attack which is bad because it's Driger's original attack! Hmm..I wonder what happens if Galeon and Driger went into a cat fight? Well they have to do that when Tyson and Lee does the tie breaker soon. Maybe I should warn Ray that Lee knows about the Claw Attack thing...Then again, I did changed the story line yesterday afternoon because I meddled. The good news however is that this is the episode where the white tiger comes back . Then I guess I have good news and bad news for them.

"Uh guys," I started to talk but Tyson said,

"Not now Emi, the battle is about start!"

"Okay" I sighed. I guess they're just going to have to find that out on their own. After the Jazzman did the whole countdown thing, the second match for the quarter finals were on the go. Both launched their blades with energy and already they're slamming against each other for at least a minute until

"Galux Scratch Attack!" Mariah commanded. The Wild Mountain Cat immediately obeyed and attacked Doug's wooly blade and shredded it to pieces. Literally. Ah, the potential of having a bitbeast. The guys looked amazed by the match that was over in a minute or less.

"That was incredibly cool!" Tyson yelled out, impressed with the results.

"The battle was over before it even started," Kai observed. "Doug never stood a chance."

"He would have if I warned him," I mumbled. "But Mariah was suppose to win anyways if this team wants to battle them in the finals."

"We have to win this match first Emi." Kai told me. I guess he heard my mumbling.

"I know that"

The third match was ready to go with Lee and the other team's team captain. This is the match where they may probably find out that Lee learned Ray or practically Driger's special attack.

"You guys there's seriously something you need to know." I tried to tell them again.

"Can't this wait?" Max told me. "I want to see Lee in action!"

"No because I think Lee might have learned Ray or should I say Driger's attack."

"The Tiger Claw?" Kenny asked. "Are you sure about that Emi?"

I nodded. "Lee can tell you the whole story about that's for sure. If he does."

"Let's hope what your saying isn't true" Kenny prayed. I sighed and recalled the scene where I meddled and told Lee about Ray so that he would stop this nonsense of the whole Ray is being a traitor and stuff. The crowd went even more excited as the Jazzman did the famous countdown and I really wished I would stop shaking at this moment! Both beybladers launched their blades and the final match between the sheep people and the White Tiger team has begun.

"Pay attention Ray!" Lee pointed at the cat-like teen. "I'll show you what I can really do!"

Lee caught Ray's attention as the confident guy looked different. It wasn't rage or anything but it was full of eagerness.

"Lee's eyes look," Ray started to say. "Different."

"Different?" I asked. "How so?"

"Look at him. Before, he has his anger channeling with his beyblade but now, he seems well, changed." Ray replied.

"Maybe he found another way to channel his energy into his blade like confidence?" I suggested as I laughed nervously. Which was a totally bad idea.

"You didn't happen to know what happened do you Emi?" Ray asked, his eyes still glued to the match.

"Well actually, I sort of lied about what I said. The truth is that I kindda met up with Mariah yesterday and I asked her if I could talk to the White Tigers and I sort of um..told them about the whole why the heck did you leave them ahaha..."

Oh gosh I am so in trouble...

"You did what?" Tyson shouted all of a sudden.

"Emi you shouldn't have done that!" Max said. "Who knows what happens when they find out who you really are!"

"Sorry!" I exclaimed. "I-I just wanted to change the whole story plot now I think I may regret it since I don't know if I did this right or not!"

"Ray!" Lee called out. "Are you watching? I hope you do because this is what real power looks like! Galeon Tiger Claw!"

Looks like I didn't really changed the whole story after all..THANK GOD! But now Lee may have understood about Ray, I wonder if this anger is about something else. Probably he wanted to prove that Lee deserves the White Tiger's power. So that's why he copied Ray's or rather Driger's attack.

As Lee said that, everyone gasped but Ray was in the most shock ever. He couldn't believe that Lee could learn Driger's special attack. Galeon suddenly went rough and the blade kept clashing against the opponent's until it knocked it over the stage. The White Tiger Team won this match.

"It's over!" the referee announced happily. "Lee won the third match!"

"How did he?" Max wondered until I started to explain.

"Lee somehow learned the attack." I told them. "I don't really know how but it seems like he tried to train Galeon into using the Tiger Claw attack."

"That copy cat!" Tyson said angrily as he clenched his fists. "That's Ray's attack!"

After their victory, Lee walked away with pride but I ran towards the other team.

"What was that?" I yelled as I tried to catch my breath. "I thought you already understood or something?"

"It was good that you've convinced us the situation," Lee replied. "However, you weren't convincing enough to tell me and the rest of my team about Ray deserving the power of the White Tiger."

"He was chosen!" I shouted. "Don't blame him! He didn't expect to have the power of the White Tiger!"

"Emi!" Kai called out in a commanding voice. "Get back here this instant!"

"Shut up asshole!" I rebelled which I never got to do back home. "You may be the team captain but don't you dare tell me what to do!"

It is true ha! He is a captain and I'm an heiress or rather a princess. Get the math?

"Now!" Kai demanded and I clenched my fist to control my anger from his obnoxious bossiness. If only those guillotines exist again..then again, blackmail is a better punishment right? Why bother punishing someone physically when you can just mess with their brain? My gosh looks like my evil self is coming out in this world. Be happy that I would rather imagine that. I would never do that in real life.

I went back to my team and sat on the bench with my arms crossed. Heck I am really cranky right now thanks to the face paint bossy leader!

"Hey!" Tyson yelled. "Do you mind telling us how you learned that attack?"

"Good question!" Ray agreed. "Do you mind explaining Lee?"

"No problem" Lee bluffed. "I don't need to hide anything from you guys. The White Tiger belongs to me anyways!"

"That's Ray's bitbeast!" Tyson declared.

Oh gosh, sports drama!

"Yeah!" Max agreed. "You can't just declare that on your own!"

"Maybe you should tell your so-called loyal teammates the truth right Raymond?" Lee asked and I sort of laughed when he called Ray at his full name. But I had to bite my finger in order to prevent me from cracking up. We all listened to Ray's childhood. From the days where he and the White Tiger team were practicing hard to the night where Ray got Driger and made a choice to leave the town so he could go explore. And how Lee swore that he will get the power of the White Tiger.

Poor Galeon though!

"That was your side of the story however," I said. "The other side of the story was the one I told you yesterday remember?"

"Unless Ray can really prove that he can control the White Tiger," Lee replied. "He is not worthy to control such power! But if you think you should control the White Tiger how about a little bet? You win, the white tiger is yours. But if we win, then the White Tiger belongs to me. Deal?"

After his reply and challenge, Lee simply walked away along with his teammates.

"Great," I sighed. "I really thought Lee would have understood but I guess he was quite jealous or something. Even if he did say that he thought that Driger was in good hands.."

"Then I guess I'll just have to prove it to Lee that I have what it takes to have the power of the White Tiger" Ray told us.

"We might as well worry about that later," Kenny said. "We have to go through this first if we want to advance to the finals."

"Don't worry, you guys will advance since it's suppose to happen anyways." I mumbled.

"Well then let's get this started!" our blond teammate cheered with glee.

About a couple or a few minutes later, the match between the guys and some royal wannabes. I mean look at them all relaxed and drinking tea! Then again, one of the rules of any sport is that one must never underestimate another. You'll never know what really happens. The first one to battle was the confident, food-loving boy and Ronnie. I swear why are they royalty anyways? Maybe they're just wannabes of course!

Anyways, the match is about to begin. Hmm..I'm the one who should battle. Oh wells..I sighed and continued watching from the sidelines. My Celesta hasn't kicked ass yet!

The battle began after that famous countdown of course as usual. Oh yeah, did I mentioned that one of the royal wannabe's blade is freaking huge? Well, it is.

"Why is it just spinning on one place?" Tyson wondered and then he thought that he had the advantage of attacking. "All right then I guess I'll attack-"

"Tyson be careful!" I yelled out. "He might be just spinning in one spot but that wind of yours won't really work yet!"

"What?" Tyson asked and stopped the attack before he could do it. "Then how the heck do I win this?"

"That would be Kenny's job," I replied. "I don't really remember how you defeat him."

"Chief hurry up!" Max said as Kenny typed in a rapid speed

"I'm hurrying!" Kenny yelled.

"Well, the bad news is that Tyson's wind attack will just make it worse. Looks like the princess got it right chief!" Dizzi said.

"Oh I get it now!" Kenny exclaimed and ran towards his teammate and told him the solution on how to

defeat Ronnie. Tyson took the advice after Kenny translated since he couldn't understand what he meant. The boy smirked, seeing that he has the advantage of winning now.

"Storm Attack!" Tyson yelled out and Dragoon knocked Ronnie's gigantic blade out of the dish in an instant. Guess it was true that bigger doesn't really mean better. Next up was Max and another royal wannabe. It only took a mere second for Max to defeat his opponent.

"Yay Max!" I cheered for his quick victory. Whoop! One more round and we're finally out of here! Not that I don't love the game or anything it's just that I'm getting quite bored sitting on the sidelines.

"Your next Ray!" Tyson told his teammate.

"Sure" Ray said and I noticed him staring at Lee. It's a face that said "I will show you that I deserve to control the White Tiger!" The determined one got up from his seat and walked towards the beydish for the final battle. This battle will be a surprise for sure. And I will keep my mouth totally zipped this time. No way am I going to ruin this. I smiled really big because I know something good. No wait, awesome will happen right after Ray launched his beyblade. I would make a bet with the other teammates but then again they might just not believe me since they already knew that I know that's going to happen.

Again, after the whole countdown thing, Ray launched his beyblade. While the battle was occuring, green glowing streaks started to come by towards the white blade. It was Driger's spirit!

"Driger's back!" I yelled excitedly.

"What?" Lee yelled. "That can't be! How did that happen?"

Maybe because Driger saw you and Galeon did the Tiger Claw Attack which of course is Driger's special attack. He might probably heard Lee telling Galeon to do the Tiger Claw and Driger heard or maybe saw it and got pissed somewhere in the universe. Ha! Guess Driger wants to show Galeon the true Tiger Claw Attack.

"Well believe it!" I yelled back. "Come on Driger! Time to show the original tiger claw!"

"Welcome back buddy!" Ray yelled out. "Now, let;s do this! Tiger Claw!"

Man! Look at that blade go! As Driger was headed towards the opponent, he literally crushed the path. I thought to myself that whoever designed the dish, must be crying by now. I mean it is getting destroyed. Every little bit of it! It was making so much damage that smoke or dust appear for awhile. The guys were wondering what is happening at the moment. Damn I can't see a thing for about a minute or two! Finally, after the dust cleared out, the whole scene became clear again. Oh dang! Good thing beybladers don't need insurance cause the beydish is busted! Hmm...I can almost imagine Driger saying, "That's the real Tiger Claw you copy cats!" Ray's blade was standing on one of the remains or probably the only surviving part of the dish. The opponent's blade was almost buried under a rock. No damage however which is quite good. At least, it looked like it didn't had any damage.

"All right!" Tyson cheered. "We won! That's one more step before win the Asian Champions!"

Lee looked quite angry after what he just saw. Well, that pretty much proves that Driger belongs to Ray anyways.


	14. Chapter 14

Oh thank goodness the beloved white tiger is back! Now the question is, where the heck did he went off too? Oh well, he is back and better than ever! Everyone except Kai (since he lacks team spirit) and I (simply because I don't feel like running up there towards the stadium) ran towards Ray and congratulated him for his victory and of course, Driger's return. We were definitely victorious on this day. And many more to come. Sadly, Lee still doesn't believe that Ray is worthy of having the white tiger. I hope that soon he will. So much for persuading him.

The very next morning I was the one who got up bright and early first. It would be fun messing around with the guys and maybe draw on their faces. Yet, I am way too nice and decided to go out for a long walk instead. It's been how many days or weeks have I been here? Probably too many to count. I'm enjoying every minute of it yet I still miss a lot of people back home. I wonder what they are doing. If I'm here in this world then what's happening over there? Is there a clone back in the real world that looks like me and acts likes me so people won't wonder how I somewhat disappeared? There are times where I really want to go home and there are times where I don't want to go back home and stay here maybe forever. Then again, I'm still convinced that this whole thing is a realistic dream. I am having a few doubts here and there. I mean, it's not everyday you wake up in an anime show right?

A scream suddenly echoed throughout the whole area shocked me. I should worry but I already know that scream came from Tyson. I assumed cat-boy, also known as Ray attempted to wake up the hero by feeding him some red hot chilli pepper. And judging by that loud yell, It worked.

Hey! How come I wasn't there to witness that? I am very disappointed at myself right now.

"Hey princess!" a mocking voice called out as I turned around to see Kai walking towards me. That bastard. Why on earth did my cousin and I had a huge crush on him?

"What the heck do you want Mr. Grouchypants?" I asked.

"Are you coming to the tournament or not?" he questioned. I rolled my eyes due to this annoying demands and held my temper long enough to answer him.

"Yeah I'm coming! Just give me a second and I'll follow, grouchypants." I mumbled at the last part.

"I heard that!" Kai growled as he went ahead acting high and mighty.

"Good!" I yelled. "Because you are one!"

Thank you Kai, for ruining my morning by calling me 'princess' even though it is quite true that I am one. At least in this world. Back in the real world, I am not. I am still not used to this at all.

"Did we got out from the wrong side of the bed today Emi?" a friendlier voice appeared making me calm down a bit.

"Oh hey Ray," I greeted. "Not really. Well I wasn't that cranky til Kai mocked me. Lucky for him I didn't gave him a knuckle sandwhich with a fruit punch. By the way, what the heck happened to him?"

"Tyson?" Cat boy took a quick peek at the snoring little guy. "Well we tried to wake him up. My idea worked but only for a minute."

"You should have tried this," I suggested and came closer towards the two and shouted(lied) with glee, "Hey Tyson wake up there's a free buffet and it's all for you!"

"Where? Where?" Tyson got off of Ray and got all excited. It took the boy a while to realize there was no buffet anywhere whatsoever.

"There's no buffet is there?" Tyson groaned.

I mouthed a 'no' and shook my head. Tyson suddenly got furious by my little white lie.

"Emi!" he screamed, turning red as a beet. "How could you that? That's the second time already!"

"Second time?" Ray wondered.

"Simple," I replied. "We needed to wake you up since food is one of the ways for that to happen. Where is everyone else? I know Kai called me just a couple of minutes ago."

"They already left for the tournament," Ray replied. "But I told them that the three of us will catch up soon. Thanks for waking him up Emi! I don't know how long I can carry him. Tyson you need to loose some weight."

"Well you need to work out more!" Tyson insulted back. I resisted laughing but I couldn't. Seriously, I laugh at everything. Besides, that was quite a good comeback.

"We better get going," Ray commanded. "We have a long way to go towards the tower."

"Wait," I asked calmly before freaking out. "We're gonna walk all the way there?"

"Not really," he replied. "If we're lucky, a bus may pass by and the driver can give us a ride."

"Oh great" I groaned.

Oh man! I don't know how long we have been walking but everytime I take one more step, the dang tower seems to be drifting farther away. Tyson and I were dragging our feet as we hiked up the road while Ray made it look like a walk in the park and was way ahead of us. Walking is great but walking upwards like this? No way. What's worse is the sun beaming down on our faces. Bus driver hurry up already I am dying here!

"Can't you just wait for a minute?" Tyson complained. "I feel like something died on my mouth."

"Quit your complaining," Ray told him before we noticed a bus driving by towards us.

"Finally!" I sighed in relief as Tyson gave the driver a signal for the vehicle to stop and give us a ride.

"Got room for three more?" Tyson asked the driver as he was waving. The man looked towards the window nodded and we entered the nice, air-conditioned bus.

"Thank God!" I praised as I stole one of the comfy seats.

"How can you be so tired already?" Ray asked. "We've been walking only for about ten minutes."

"Really?" I almost screamed. "Because that so does not feel like ten minutes of walking!"

"My apologies, your majesty." Tyson teased.

"Don't start Ty," I glared when I suddenly started to shiver as if I have a bomb ready to explode. And whenever that happens, something bad will possibly occur. I was getting goosebumps on my arms.

"Hey are you alright?" Tyson asked me.

"I feel like something is about to happen." I answered. "and why is the bus driving slowly?" I looked out from my window to see a bunch of other vehicles blocking the road. I immediately got back inside with a frustrated look on my face.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I whined. "There's a huge traffic jam right now and the stadium is still quite far away!"

"What?" Ray and Tyson exclaimed with wide eyes and decided to go check it out for themselves. I remembered suddenly how this traffic jam occured. It was that damn landslide that the monkey boy had caused.

"Great!" Tyson groaned while I was making my way out. "Why out of all days must there be a traffic jam?"

"All of them are headed for the semi-finals just like us." Ray observed. "There's no reason for you to get upset."

"Uh yes there is!" I replied. "This whole fiasco is making you guys late and do you know what will happen if we're not there yet? They'll have to forefit and if they forefit we loose and if we loose we can't move on!"

"Calm down Emi!" Ray touched my shoulders.

"This is all my fault!" I told him. "I should have known that this is going to happen!"

"The traffic jam?" Tyson asked.

"Yes! There's a landslide right now causing it thanks to monkey boy!" I replied.

"Monkey boy?"

"Kevin. I believe he did that so that we could loose the semi-finals."

"Why that little brat!" hat boy clenched his fists with anger. "When I get my hands on him I'll-"

"Cut it out Tyson," Ray stopped him. "There's no need to waste your energy like that. What we need to do is find a way to get there."

"Don't tell me," I whimpered like a little puppy. "We're gonna have to walk again."

"I'm afraid we're going to have to run Em." Ray replied and I moaned in disappointment. I wish I had a jet pack right now! Or Tinker bell and her pixie dust to exist so we won't have to walk miles and miles again. I swear when I see that little green-haired boy he so owes me a new pair of shoes!

"This is partly my fault too since I slept in." Tyson admitted.

"Yup it is!" I told him making the teen feel more guilt.

"We better get going or we'll never make it at all." Cat-eyed told us. "We have to climb up there first."

"Great!" I said in a sarcastic manner. "This day just keeps on getting better and better. I can't climb that!"

"Do you got a better idea then I suppose?" Driger's owner questioned.

"Oh yes," I grinned. "We can find a fairy named Tinker Bell and maybe she can give us some of her pixie dust magic so we can fly outta here!"

"There's no time to be sarcastic Em!" Tyson sent a mini glare. "And there's no way we can climb that!"

"Are you two being a chicken?" Ray taunted. I wasn't being a chicken but I do know I never climbed up a mountain and I'm expected to do it without any gear? Great. Just great. I was running out of patience and time was running out. The more we talk the lesser time we have to get to the tournament. What other options do we have?

"Let's just get the heck out of here!" I exclaimed while making my way towards the path and started climbing. I just hope everything will turn around. As in someone will make my bad day good.

"Well, this doesn't look bad!" I cheered confidently. "Pssh we'll be there in no time!"

"Oh I am dying out here!" I whined to myself. Everything is so not fine. I don't know how long we have been hiking but I'm not used to this! Already Ray and Tyson were way ahead of me even though I had a head start.

"Hey are you okay down there?" Tyson called out.

"Oh I feel fantastic!" I replied gleefully with a hint of sarcasm. "How far do we have to go?"

"Don't worry," Cat boy encouraged. "We're almost there."

"We better" I mumbled as we continued climbing upward. The mountain suddenly felt shaky but it doesn't seem like an earthquake yet we heard a loud rumbling followed by two gasps.

"Look out!" Ray warned as the rocks were rolling towards our direction. Luckily, we were able to somewhat dodge them.

"I think I almost died!" I sighed in relief before meeting up with the others. I noticed Ray was holding on to his ankle. My guess is that he was injured.

"Are you okay?" Tyson asked, being concerned of his friend.

"No," Ray admitted. "I think I twisted my ankle!"

"Oh dear" I said.

"Now what are we suppose to do?" Tyson almost panicked.

"First of," I started to reply. "Calm down!"

"Well you're the one who is all in panic mode this whole entire time!" Tyson mumbled.

"Second, Ray and I will stay here while you go to the semi-finals, compete, win and send Mr.D to rescue us" I continued.

"Are you crazy?" Tyson refused. "There's no way I am leaving the two of you here!"

"Just do it!" I yelled. "Or do I have to remind you who I really am?"

"I don't care!" Tyson opposed.

"You better do what she says Ty," Ray advised. "Unless you want to be severely punished by her highness."

"Yeah you better do as I say got it?" I threatened at first but then pleaded. "Please? We'll be alright now go!"

"Okay,okay I'm going!" Dragoon's owner finally obeyed. "I'll go get help."

"After you guys win the competition first." Ray reminded him. "Hurry Tyson, just keep following this path and you'll be there in no time."

"Than-"

"No time for that," I interrupted. "Go!"

Tyson started to run as fast as his legs can carry him leaving me and Cat dude out here hanging. Well not technically. The path isn't that steep and we're not that far from the top. And here I thought this was going to be my last mountain climbing.

A few minutes later after Tyson left to go get help, I crouched down next to my teammate who seems to be doing not too good. Heck, I remember when I twisted my ankle. It was embarrassing.

"You doin okay?" I asked while staring at his ankle.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Ray smiled a little. "But we can't stay hanging on this edge for long. Do you think you can help me go up there? It's only a few climbs away. We can just wait up there until someone comes and gets us."

"Uh" I stammered. "I'll try."

Cat boy struggled a bit to get up and put his arm over my shoulder for support. We both started to climb towards the top. I was struggling a bit but we made it. Ray let go of me and sat down again. I groaned and stretched my arms.

"Dude," I began to say. "You're pretty heavy."

"Well I believe someone needs to lift some weights sometime soon." he sort of insulted towards me.

"Hey!" I pointed. "that was my joke!"

"Not technically," Ray said. "the little joke is still different one way or another."

"It is not," I protested. "and don't start saying 'Is too' or we'll be playing that game of 'Is too and it is not."

Ray chuckled for a bit before I sat down next to him.

"I hope Tyson can make it." Ray hoped.

"He will," I encouraged. "Unless he sees free food then we'll be in trouble. But in this case, he's reliable. We'll be rescued in no time."

"Ah" Ray nodded. "Are you going to be okay though? I mean you are afraid of heights aren't you?"

"I think I can manage," I replied. "But I hope they do hurry. I can't last here for too long!"

"Then meditate. It helps with beyblade training." Ray suggested and started to relax.

"Meditate?" I raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? I can't sit still for more than two seconds unless I'm unconscious or in a good sleep."

"Just try," he tried to encourage me. "It will help you be a better blader. I do this all the time."

"Nah," I refused. "It's just not my type of thing to do. I think I'll just lay down there and you can do your so-called training."

Someone and I mean Tyson, please hurry! I prayed.

Since I have no watch or any sort of device that tells time, I have no idea how long we have been stuck here. I glanced over at Ray who seems to be relaxed even though he has a bad ankle. He looks so focused right now that I just wanna sneak up on him to break his concentration! Yes, I can be evil like that. The sun was blazing hot already and sweat was starting to drip out of my body. I was getting a headache thanks to heat. I must say that the view of the tower from this angle I'm standing is quite extravagant. I would really love this as my home. Looking at Ray again, I am eager to scare him. Maybe I should but then again who knows how much affect it will have in him.

Oh what the heck? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity scaring an anime character so why not do it? I started making my way towards the relaxed 'tiger'. So far he hasn't even noticed or at least that's what he wants me to think. I slowly approached in front of him before going behind him. I sneakily try to scare him however,

"What are you doing?" Ray opened one of his eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped.

"I can hear your footsteps, Emi." the boy confessed.

"Darn it!" I said disappointingly. "I don't know what else to do here except maybe watch grass grow!"

"Well we're gonna have to wait a little longer but don't worry Tyson will come back soon."

"I hope so," I agreed. "But I have bigger things to worry. I mean every minute I- never mind."

"Hm?" Ray wondered, hoping I would continue to say what I was saying just now. "What other things to worry?"

"Uh I meant the finals!" I lied. They can't know about black dranzer yet. "Yeah the finals! We will be facing the White Tigers closer than you think. "

This whole thing. Vasilia, Black Dranzer, my supposedly real home Elenya is giving me quite a migraine. I guess suggesting being left behind for a moment gives me time to relax. Except this will be over soon. I mean the part where we wait for Tyson. This kind of fate and destiny, is it even possible?

"But you already know what's going to happen anyways," Ray commented. "May I ask who will I battling against with? That is if I'm playing."

"That my friend," I replied. "is a secret. But when the competition comes, I'll tell you. That is if I feel like telling."

"Emi!" a voice called out from out of nowhere. I looked around, searching for whoever called me.

"It's Max!" Ray noticed.

"Is it?" I hoped and saw a familiar boy wearing a green shirt and orange overalls(Do orange and green go together though?) running upward towards us waving.

"Yes!" I cheered. "Help is here!"

The rest of the team and by the rest of the team I mean Tyson and Kenny, (who knows where the heck went off to probably either back at the inn or training more)came back with a couple of people from the medics with a stretcher and first aid kit. When they came, I immediately ran up to greet them while the medics began to treat Ray's ankle.

"Took you long enough!" I told the two. "How was the beyblading against the other team?"

"Well the other teams' beyblades were not that well considering they were made out of mostly scrap metal," Max explained. "It was still impressive that they came that far. As a gift, I gave them my old beyblade. And when Tyson came to the stadium, he was having a hard time telling us what happened since he was catching his breath."

"Then he told us what happened." Kenny finished. "Are you guys all right?"

"Well I am," I pointed at myself. "And I'm pretty sure cat boy there will be fine."

Yeah, I seem to be fine but not really. Do I yet regret suggested being left on the mountain? Not anymore.

Well it's official. Today we face Ray's old teammates. Today conflicts will be settled in a term of a battle. Well, a bey battle that is. Everyone is determined I bet at this moment.

Sleep was quite well for me. That is until the head of the BBA, Mr. D woke me up first before waking up the rest of the team. As usual when I am having a good and deep sleep, I find it almost impossible to get up. I took a semi-quick shower, changed my clothes and went outside seeing Tyson already up before anyone else.

"Wow," I was quite impressed. "You're sure are up early today. Did the smell of scrambled eggs woke you up?"

"Oh quit joking Em," Tyson groaned before launching his dragoon blade. "You always think food is the only thing I ever think about! It's the finals today! It's much more exciting than some meal!"

"Did I heard that correctly?" I glanced over my shoulder and saw Ray already dressed with his usual white Chinese outfit.

"Oh hey good morning there." I greeted. "Is everyone else awake?"

"Not really," Ray replied. "But they will be soon. I should have known you're going to be here Tyson. Looks like someone is ready for the finals."

"You bet!" Tyson smiled with confidence before retrieving his blade. "We are going to win this right Emi?"

"Um yeah!" I hesitated a little.

"You don't seem confident" Tyson assumed.

"Let's just go yes?"

While the bus was taking us to the finals, Kenny started 'lecturing' about the White Tigers. Warning them how stronger they are than us. Kai couldn't care less and was too busy sight seeing a bunch of tall trees. He won't show it but I bet the poor little guy is upset since he won't be battling. I should be battling too! I mean I do have a powerful bitbea-I mean bithuman. Either way, this is more exciting than watching the action on television or online.

"You seem distracted," I noticed Ray. "Are you all right?"

"I am," he insisted. "This tournament right now is more important."

"Friendships are more important." I said. "Lee does seem to be changing his mind about you but he's still has trouble. But I guess we should focus on the finals itself."

"Remember guys, it's war!" Tyson told us.

A war? It's just a game about spinning tops!

Oh wait, I forgot. In this reality, beyblading is more than just a game for some people.

"Just relax," I told them. "We'll be fine."

"Right!" Kenny said. "Because you will tell us everything you know."

"And ruin the suspense?" I said in a sweet voice before turning sour. "I don't think so. You guys are on your own."

"Emi!" all of my teammates yelled and I just laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

Is it just me or is the crowd getting more wild every time I go here? The fans that came today to watch the Asian finals were already cheering the battle haven't even started yet. The team and I were in our locker room and the three (Tyson, Max and Ray) were preparing themselves while I was just leaning against the wall pretty much relaxed. Kai may not show it but I believe he's sulking since he won't be battling. Kenny was as usual, doing research about the other team. I'm looking forward into Ray and Mariah's battle the most on this tournament. I mean their bitbeasts ended up playing together!

The door opened suddenly and Mr. Dickinson entered the room to give the team a piece of encouragement. He is more than just the owner of the BBA, he is like a grandfather. I felt relieved when I told him that I came from another reality and how I somehow got transported while I was in my room which I do miss dearly. I am even gladder to have finally told the whole team the truth as well. I wouldn't have to tell them yet if they didn't barge in. I guess it was better to tell them now than later otherwise more stories will pile up. I haven't met up with Vasilia for quite awhile now. I suppose she only shows up whenever I need her or only the important events.

"Well today's the day!" the chairman cheered. "You had a long road and you have finally made it to the finals! I am so proud of you."

"It's all thanks to you," Tyson said. "We weren't being able to be here if it wasn't for you."

"Yup!" I agreed.

"You're not trying to earn brownie points are you Tyson?" Ray suspected but not in a mean way. The boy turned a bit red and told him,

"Give me a break will ya?" and we all laughed at this comment. As much fun as we want to have, we still need to focus. Actually, they need to focus.

"Now boys," was starting to get serious. "We must focus at the task at hand." The middle-aged man than gave more praise to Cat boy more than anyone.

"So who will be battling first?" the man wondered.

"Max-a-million will be up first. He's just getting ready with Kenny." I answered while Max was waving happily from behind that separator thing that I have no idea what it's called. The genius(Kenny) was giving Max a few points about his opponent, Gary. The sound of a loud bang suddenly got me startled.

"This is no time to take it easy!" the chief shouted. "We have to be serious about this Max! We all work hard to get here and we are not going to lose now!"

"Oh dear" I sighed. "If you'll excuse me, I need to freshen up before the match."

I exited the door and made my way towards the ladies room to wash my face before the whole event starts. The cold water was really refreshing and helpful. It sucks that I couldn't get to battle.

"Sorry Celesta," I whispered towards my beyblade. "It's been awhile since you kicked butt huh? Don't worry; we can bey battle some other time all right?"

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice interrupted. I quickly put my blade away to face the person who was asking me that.

"Mariah?" I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well the last time I checked this is the ladies' room and I am a lady after all." she half joked and I giggled. "So are you gonna battle for today's finals?"

"I wish," I complained. "But Ray will be battling if your interested to know."

"I already assume that he will," the pink-haired noted. "Lee was really serious earlier on the bus. You should have seen my brother. He's getting this whole finals over his head."

"I know what you mean," I agreed. "They all look serious about this whole thing. Tyson even said we're on a so-called war which is pretty ridiculous for a simple spinning top game."

"This is the finals Emi. Don't you care if your team wins?" she asked me.

"I do," I sighed. "It's Lee that I'm worried about. I thought he changed his mind about this whole thing about Ray. But I guess we'll find out today."

"Speaking of Ray, how come he didn't came to the semi-finals yesterday? I didn't saw you either." the girl noticed.

"There was a landslide and we had to ugh climb and run to get to the stadium but a bunch of rocks came from out of nowhere. Ray ended up with a twisted ankle so I told Tyson to go on ahead and we'll wait for them to come back."

"So you were alone with Ray that whole time?" Mariah assumed with a hint of jealously.

"Hey!" I pointed out. "Before you get all jealous and everything, I don't like him that way got it?"

"Who says I was jealous?" a red-faced chick shouted.

"Well your face does show it." I mumbled while putting a hair clip on my hair that I bought the other day.

"I am not jealous!"

Someone's in denial.

"Attention please Bladebreakers and the White Tigers," the jazzman announced. "Please report to the bey stadium immediately."

"Well that's us" I said. "This is it! Well good luck to all of us."

"Yeah" Mariah agreed and we went our separate ways.

"There you are!" Tyson noticed me coming inside the arena. "You took way too long Em the match is about to start!"

"Sorry," I sarcastically apologized. I saw Max was already standing on the front of the stadium and Gary across from him. Both beyblades were ready for launching. All that is needed is for the announcer to do the famous countdown.

The match started just like the one I or any other fan (not from this reality) knew and maybe loved even though Max didn't exactly win the match. Then again, Gary showed true sportsmanship which is really good.

"I just scanned Gary's beyblade and it's off the charts!" the chief announced.

"The match just started," Tyson said confidently after overhearing what the genius said. "No need to worry!"

"Not yet at least," I told cap boy. "You guys don't know the outcome of this match but ahem, I do."

"Again, why won't you tell us the outcome then?" Ray asked. "If we knew then maybe we can come up with a strategy to win."

I pretended to zip my mouth so I would shut up already. No way I'm killing this match. I did it too much already before and where it got me? I was forced to tell them everything. And spoiling things is one of my worst habits.

"Looks like we are going to have to wait," Ray sighed. "But we just have to believe in each other too!"

A red beam of light shot up towards the ceiling of this stadium. Gary's bitbeast ladies and gentlemen has made its appearance and I'm sure he doesn't want honey..yet.

"Draciel attack!" Max commanded and a purple beam of light appeared before the famous Draciel did. This battle is definitely better watching it up close rather than on a television screen. The two beyblades were rather chasing each other first but I'm assuming Max has a plan to beat Gary.

Kenny, Dizzi, and Ray already figured it out and as for me, well all I can say is that I know the end of the whole battle. I can't really express if I'm really enjoying watching beybattles. Heck, I'm not a big sports fan of anything. I do quite enjoy playing a couple of sports. Wait, is beyblading a sport? Two spinning tops hitting, chasing each other until one falls down or gets knocked out of the stadium? I wonder.

"And the winner is Max!" The dude announced all of a sudden, interrupting my thoughts about my real opinion about this sport. The blonde met up with us with a huge smile on his face.

"What the?" Ray observed the jumbotron. "Why is he laughing?"

"Either he enjoyed the loss of the battle or that he has a trick up his sleeves. All I have to say is, Max can't get his hopes up yet. It's only the beginning."

Before the second round starts, Ray gave him a warning about Gary but I had a feeling the competitor was too excited to listen.

"I am the king of the world!" Max said proudly.

"All hail King Max!" Tyson did a fist pump, cheering for his friend.

"Oh gosh," I laughed at the two. The crowd was already peppy and was excited (rather impatient for some people)

When the second round started, Gary's beyblade was really hopping! I mean can a bear hop? And also, I hope these guys have insurance because the stadium is being whacked! I think the bear wants his honey. The food not a girlfriend. Can bitbeasts have babies?

"Gary won." Ray said.

"Wha?" I mouthed. "When?"

"Just now," Ray answered. "The battle was over after only a few seconds."

"What could have happened?" Max wondered. "I beat him in the first round, how the heck can he get stronger all of a sudden?"

"When he's angry, so is his bitbeast." Ray explained. "And that's not the worst part yet. He hasn't even shown his full powers!"

"What?" Max freaked out. "Now what I'm gonna do? Emi!"

"Huh?" I asked. "What?"

"How can I beat Gary this time?"

"Quit yelling!" I yelled.

"You're the one yelling!" He yelled back.

"That's because you're freaking me out!"

"Enough already!" Tyson interrupted us. "Now I think I may have a plan."

"We certainly don't hear that quite often unless it involves conquering a buffet table." I teased.

"Hey!" Tyson yelled. "I most certainly do not!"

"Sure," I said in sarcasm. "Anyways, what is this plan of yours?"

"You guys better keep it down. The walls have ears." The oh-so-famous Kai suddenly spoke up.

"Oh my gosh!" I pointed at the grouch. "It talks!"

Tyson, Max and Kenny laughed at my remark.

"Kai is right, they do have sharp ears." Kenny agreed.

"Well let's have a team meeting then!" Max said.

If only I can say their little plan will not work and tell that the stadium will be left in a million pieces. Seriously, the bear just wants his honey. Or Gary wants this whole battle to be over so he could eat!

"Just," I started to say in a highly nervous tone. "Do your best okay Max? No pressure at all!"

I am most definitely bad at acting! I believe my nervous laugh gave it away. Or the nervous look on my face. Or my little sweatdrop. Wait? Sweatdrop? I can sweatdrop? Yes I can sweatdrop now! Totally forgot I'm in an anime! So cool!

Okay, enough of that now. Must focus on the battle. But sweatdropping is just so awesome!

Max and Gary made their way towards the beydish. The pressure's on for both teams! Their fate lies on the third round. Both teams are hoping that they would win the first round. As in the White Tigers hope that they would win the first round and vice-versa.

"Are you ready Gary?" Max challenged with confidence after the Jazzman told them to get ready and then did the famous countdown for beyblading.

And the third round finally began.

"Yikes," I mumbled to myself when Gary literally crushed that thing that I totally forgot what it's called. Already a bright red light shot up towards the heavens making everyone watch in awe. Well at least for the people that can actually see the bitbeasts. The confident little blonde thought he had it all until Gary's beyblade crashed the stadium, breaking it. Sending wood(maybe) shards all over the place. Max shielded himself while the rest of us watch what is happening right now. The whole place rumbling just like an earthquake and the area was covered in smoke or maybe just dust. Now everyone was shocked about all this.

"Emi," Tyson called me. "Did you know about this?"

"What do you think?" I answered in a form of a question. The whole scene finally cleared up a couple seconds later. Well the bottom of the stadium looks busted big time.

"You make the call." Gary pointed at the DJ.

"Uh," the bandana guy stuttered for a moment before announcing the winner of this round. "Winner of the first round goes to the white tiger team!"

I watched Max jumped inside the busted stadium in order to retrieve his favorite turtle.

"Oh man that was something!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I really hope Max will be okay."

"I believe he will be Em." Ray told me as we watched the two having a friendly outcome of the battle. Talk about true sportsmanship!

"I was positive that the whole plan will work," Kenny said. "What do you think happened Tyson?"

Cap boy faced his best friend with a huge smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it Kenny!"

"But I just had a feeling I let the team down," Kenny said with an upset look on his face.

"Come on!" I told them. "Let's be positive! We can still win this thing! You guys have such a strong bond and it will help us! Besides, this isn't over yet!"

"Emi's right!" Tyson agreed with me. "There are still two rounds left! Ray will win this one for sure!"

"I hope so," the chief prayed. Ray looks ready to battle Mariah. Finally the moment that I have been waiting for! I am so excited that I feel like jumping up and down.

Kenny thought he said something that offended Ray but he smiled at him saying not to worry for he will be fine. And promised us that he won't let the team down this time. You never did let us down Ray. Not even for a bit. He didn't let anyone down. It was just a whole misunderstanding and I wish Lee was not too stubborn about it.

"Good Luck to the both of you!" I cheered.

"Emi!" Tyson yelled. "What do you mean by that?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Why are you cheering for both teams?" He shouted.

"Because first of all, I am NICE." I answered. "Second, you're going to love this battle a lot!"

"Thanks Em" Ray smiled gently.

"Hold on a minute there Ray!" Kai's sudden yell frightened us a bit.

"Kai!" Tyson yelled. "What the heck? Ray has to battle now!"

"What the heck do you want Grinch?" I demanded. Heck, why the heck did I said Grinch? He can be worse that Mr. Grinch!

"Ray will not be battling the second round." He announced.

"What are you talking about?" Tyson asked angrily. "You don't have faith in Ray don't you?"

"Some team captain you are!" I joined in. "Why can't he battle?"

"Because," his face looked serious when he looked at me. Goosebumps are building up as his icy-blue eyes were dead serious.

"Um," I stammered nervously. I don't like it when people stare at me with that expression. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What's going on Kai?" Max wondered.

"Emi will be battling Mariah on the second round." The grouch told us with seriousness.

I didn't say anything. I just stared at them with my mouth in an "O" shape.


	16. Chapter 16

"I have to WHAT?" I shrieked.

Originally RAY has to battle the magenta haired chick but there's only ONE reason why Kai decided to have me battle Mariah right now.

He LOVES to ruin my moment.

I think.

"What the heck Kai?" Tyson was all over his face. "I thought Ray was suppose to battle next?"

"It won't be good for him to battle Mariah since they are childhood friends and they share history together." Kai explained. "It's best if Emi battled so we can have a chance of winning."

"You know how the heck did you became team captain?" I had an annoyed look. "Cat boy is suppose to battle you dimmwit! Hey wait, if Ray can't battle Mariah, why the heck can't you battle instead of me?"

I realized what was going on when I had that flashback from the gross alleyway.

"Oh I get it!"

"What?"

"It's obvious KAI is either a sexist pig or he's just plain scared!"

"I'm saying that this can be an advantage!"

"Either that or you really are scared of getting beaten! Ugh! Boys."

"Hey!" Mariah shouted. "Are we gonna battle or are you guys trying to admit your defeat? That's totally fine! It will save you guys from embarrassment!"

"You're the one who needs saving pinky!" I yelled, insulted teasingly. "I mean are you scared that we may have something up our sleeves Mariah? You know what, maybe I should battle now should I?"

"Glad to know," she said smirking. "Well what are we waiting for? Get up here and show me what you got! I really want that chance to battle your..bitbeast Emi. I must say it wasn't normal."

"What?" Kenny yelled. "Emi how did they know about your bitbeast?"

"Well.." I scratched my head and started to laugh. "I..sort of umm.."

"What?" all of the guys minus Kai were at my face.

"Stop staring!" I yelled, making the guys flinch and fall back.

"Tell us what were you doing with the White Tigers!" Tyson demanded. "Last time I checked you went off on your own the other day and when Max and I found you, you were with the opponent!"

"Oh!" I yelled, practically having my face close towards Tyson. "So I get in trouble if I went off on my own? What about Kai over there he ALWAYS goes off on his own and that damn bastard doesnt get in trouble? Oh how nice! I don't even the know the full powers of my bitbeast yet!"

"Look," Max tried to be gentle. "First of all we should head on for the second round then we can talk about what happened. But really you should have told us you had a battle with them. Hey-where did she?"

I was making my way towards the stadium when the screams got louder from the crowd. Guess I would much rather battle than listen for something I didn't do wrong. I admit it's rude of me but I guess that's me. Besides, who ever says I was too nice?

Yes, I can be arrogant.

"Well took you long enough!" Mariah says, putting her hands on her hips. "I thought you were gonna forfeit!"

"Us?" I laughed. "Forfeit? Not this-OW!"

I practically tripped and landed right in front of the beydish and in front of THOUSANDS of people. How embarrassing!

But it had to be done. I never said I wanted to battle after all. Besides, they're gonna love a battle between two childhood sweethearts more than between two chicks.

"What the?" Kenny freaked out. "Emi!"

"What a klutz!" Ray says. The whole crowd was laughing so hard. Some are dying from laughter.

"My nose!" I yelled. "I think I broke it!"

"Hey are you okay there?" the Jazzman asked, trying to hide his laughter.

"No!" I hissed at the pain. Why would I do that?

It's for a good cause.

"Will you be able to battle?" Tyson was already at my side, helping me up.

"I don't think so," I groaned.

"You didn't do that on purpose did you?"

"How'd you know that?"

"Lucky guess. And you might as well get first aid, your nose is bleeding."

"Great!"

"Look, I'm really sorry about what I said," Tyson apologized. "It's just that since you are you know a princess and everything we were just worried."

"Yes," I laughed. "But I am no damsel in distress. Do you think I can have Ray battle now?"

"Well the rules say you can have a substitute if something happens to the original player after all."

"I know that" I mumbled while being lead on towards our team bench.

"Hey are you alright?" Max asked. "Man what happened?"

"Right now have Ray battle in my place," I tilted my head up so no more blood will fall.

They didn't have any other choice but agreed to my little order. The crowd(mostly the male species) are a little upset about this.

"Go Ray!" Tyson cheered, doing a fist pump. "You can do it! You have to win this round or we'll be eliminated!"

Stupid bleeding nose. How the heck can I cheer?

I so did not think this through.

"Mariah you're the best!" I overheard one of the guys from the crowd yelled.

"Ray!" a fan girl screamed. "You're the only one for me!"

Fans.

"I would love to be in Ray's shoes!" Kenny hopes while I laughed a bit.

"Ah that happens to me all the time!" Tyson bragged. "It's gets tiring though!"

"I'm telling you Ray is not a good choice for battle!" Kai reminded them. "Who knows what will happen? Maybe Ray will forget whose side he's on when Mariah gazes into his eyes."

"Ah young love!" Mr. Dickinson laughed. When did that old man get here?

"His eyes luring you into his trance, his mellow voice like a sweet tune hypnotizing you. His smile, Ah his smile may be little but-"

What am I doing?

"Yeah about that, let's pretend that never happened okay?"

"Players take your position!" the referee announced. We all know the drill already so let's skip that.

I faced forward again and I hoped that my nose stopped bleeding. It still hurts but I refused first aid. The fall wasn't that bad anyway.

Now, for the real treat!

To Be Continued.


	17. Chapter 17

_**You all should know the Disclaimers or Warnings by now right? Please do. **_

_**Well, enjoy (:**_

* * *

><p>I have no idea who is rather more annoying..<p>

Fangirls?

or the Fanboys?

Eh, either way they are both annoying in my opinion. The bleeding from my nose is coming to an end so I suppose that's good news?

"You did that on purpose did you now?" Tyson whispered and gave me a suspicious look.

"Hey trust me," I told him. "This is so worth it. Now look they're starting!"

After the signal, the 'date' begins. Mariah took the advantage of attacking first having her blade crash completely with Ray's. But his is still spinning.

Which reminds me, don't the bitbeasts ever get dizzy?

Ahh, Galux and Driger. Teach these bra-I mean bladers a lesson yes?

Mariah is really getting her game on!

Well you know the usual beybattles..spinning tops go around and around, people thinking that they're battling when in reality the two are just playing a friendly little game of chase

Right? Well anyways.

Boom, boom. Crash. Kapow!

Okay maybe I over exaggerated.

The team and I were watching Ray getting well..nailed. He's not attacking at all! I guess he's distracted?

Oh dear, he better not be thinking stuff. No wait, I'm the one who shouldn't be thinking such things!

Mariah called out Galux and immediately the pink kitty ascended to the sky.

"Hey what the heck is going on Emi?" Tyson shouted while pointing at the battle. "I thought this is going to be worth it? Ray is not even doing anything! He's practically going gaga over that Mariah chick!"

"Hmph," Kai said somewhat agreeing. "Told you Ray was a bad choice."

"How about," I said in a seemingly sweet voice. "You two shut up and watch!"

Idiots. But can we blame them? This is the Asian Championships after all..We went back into watching the game and now Driger was on the scene. They may be fighting but I know deep down they really don't want to do this. Listen to your children Mister and Misses Cat!

"Driger Attack!" Ray commanded his beast.

"Yes!" Max and Tyson cheered. But they cheered rather too soon.

"Oh no!" Tyson yelled out.

Oh Ray, you are distracted.

Told you you were in love.

Mariah gave the final advantage and sent Ray's blade to it's doom. Thus, making her the winner of the first round.

Already the crowd was upset, confused.

Overall, not enjoying it.

"Emi what the heck was that?" Tyson yelled at me again. "I thought you said Ray was gonna win this!"

"You guys sure are tense!" I told them. "It's just the first round sheesh. Competitors. This is why I hate competing. Give the guy a break already."

"I told you this would happen!" Kai growled. "Ray is letting his old feelings for Mariah get to him!"

Old? Please! Those feelings are not old pal.

"Someone's jealous." I mumbled.

"Ray wouldn't do that!" Max disagreed. "I know he's trying his best despite with his past relationship with them."

"That's right!" Tyson agreed with his buddy. The two then gave Ray a little pep talk.

"You'll be fine catman!" I cheered. "We all have faith in you!"

"Ray! I wanted to win but not this way!" Mariah yelled out. "Quit going easy on me!"

Girl, that wasn't the reason why.

"I'm not..." Ray said to her which kind of made her get angrier..

"He means that he loves you! Him loosing maybe possibly be a confession!" I suddenly blurted out.

The whole crowd and the jazzman was immediately facing our team's direction.

Oh dear what have I done? this is so not me.

"eheh" I laugh nervously. "Did I just happen to well blurt it out that loud?"

"What?" all except Kai of course, shouted in surprise.

"No way dude!" Tyson yelled yet once again. "This is no time for that kind of stuff!"

"I am not-!" Ray shouted at us from the stadium, red as a beet.

"Really now?" I told him. "I'm pretty sure it's not hot in this arena so why are you heating up? Oh gosh don't tell me!"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"I can't say! There's kids in this room!"

"Uhh..." the jazzman tries to interrupt. "Can we start the next round?"

"Sure thing!" I chirped then laughed at the two.

"Come on Ray!" Mariah was already ready for action. "Let's see what you actually made of! I know you can do better than this!"

"Is that a-" I started to say when they were staring at me. I grinned nervously as I randomly pointed out,

"a concrete wall?"

All falls down, anime style that is.

"Emi!"

"What?"

And the second round begins. Still, Ray is torn I mean who wouldn't be? You got old friends and then your new friends wanting to rip each others' heads off(not literally of course) and sadly you are stuck in the middle of everything. Then they taunt with these words:

'Whose it gonna be? Us or them?'

"Come on Ray you can do this!" Tyson and Max cheered on. However, Ray is still confused.

Just then, Kai came towards Ray and I remember how he gave him a little pep talk. Arrogant style probably.

"Of course," I say to myself. "Every show that I watch has the cute, gentle guy and one that is well..a total bastard yet somehow they turn out to be really sweet. Unless of course he just doesn't want to embarrass himself."

I seriously don't know if Kai is either being a good captain or he is just trying to protect his reputation.

And after that whole pep talk, Ray suddenly change; Making the battle more interesting for the crowd. The two called out their bitbeasts and ordered them to attack.

Since both blades are a match at strength, both blades started to run out of spins but luckily, Driger was able to hold on making Ray the winner of the second round.

"Way cool!" Tyson cheered. "I knew he had it in him! One more like that and we win!"

"No thank you!" Kenny disagreed. "One more like that and I may have a heart attack!"

"Come on chief!" Max insisted. "It doesn't get more exciting than this!"

"Yup!" I somewhat agreed. "I admit even if I did saw this already, it got me suspended for a moment!"

"Well that was a close call!" Kenny told everyone. "Let's hope that Ray continues on like this and not getting distracted."

"Oh no!" I gasped. "You're not getting the Kai disease are you?"

"Wha-?"

"Chief, are you loosing faith?"

"I'm not! I know Ray can actually do this!" Kenny said as he was typing on his laptop. "Now maybe with Dizzi's analysis I can find out how Mariah can be defeated."

"In this world, we have dizzi and in my world, we have google or even bing" I mumbled.

"Kenny would rather enjoy the thrill of an algebra problem!" Dizzi announced.

"And what is wrong with solving a complex mathematical problem?" Kenny asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Dizzi replied. "If you're a calculator that is!"

"Yeah nothing if you are eager to solve another math problem that is" I said as I gagged. No offense about that. I don't hate Math; I just dislike it..

A lot. I mean how many times do we have to find that 'X'? can't we just say it will never ever come back? and I seriously don't know 'Y' either.

"Come on now guys, Ray needs our support more than ever!" Tyson told us as agreed with him along with the rest of us. Minus Kai who seems to be bored about this. Look at him being like one of those palace guards at England.

Must

Resist

Poking!

Now this final round between these little lovebirds will determine the fate of this second round of the Asian Championships

"Now if Ray wins again this match is ours!" Tyson cheers as Mr.D joins in and the others as well

I'm really glad they don't make me wear a cheer leading costume.

Tension rises as the two lov-I mean bladers positioned themselves into the final round of the second round. With a 1-1 tie this match will determine it all.

Well for now anyways

3, 2 yeah we all know the drill.

Mariah's blade was chased by Ray's and again I am somewhat caught up in the moment

"Oh my gosh!" I squeal. "They're playing chase!"

"You mean their bitbeasts right?" Max logically points out.

"Uh sure"

"Whoa look at that!" Tyson points out as Mariah attempts to destroy Ray's blade only ending up destroying the replica of whatever it's called.

"Whoa baby!" I say, quoting from one of my favorite shows, Full House.

At this moment, Mariah seems like she doesn't get it why her attack missed and Ray keeps on pummeling her blade.

Ray is totally on fire but it looks like Mariah likes this round as much as everyone else in the crowd.

Soon enough, everyone was cheering on for both players

"Oh wow," Kenny was impressed.

Told you so!

"See? Now that nosebleed was worth it!" I gloat.

"How can the crowd be cheering for both teams?" Tyson was confused.

"Well i think it's awesome!" Max exclaims. "They're just showing their appreciation."

"Yeah," I agree. "And look, those two seems to forget that they're battling against one another and is just..having fun. Something SOME people should know."

Kai is that someone. well one of the people.

"I sure wish both teams could win!" Tyson says.

"If only that was possible" I sigh as I look at the youngsters.

Thank you Galux and Driger.

"Is it just me?" I tell the guys. "Or are those two forgetting that we exist?"

"Huh?" a confused Max asks, "What do you mean?"

"Look at those two!" I point out. "They're just having fun isn't it amazing?!"

"I get it now!" Dizzi exclaims. "Galux and Driger created a bond to rekindle Ray and Mariah's relationship!"

"Simply leave it to the children my friends for a lecture of love." I squeal then took a quick glance at the White Tiger Team and they do not look happy about this.

"Oh dear, someone surely isn't happy," I mumble.

"Well why should we all be happy? This is a competition! There is not time for such things!" Kai grits his teeth in anger.

"Jealous much?" I roll my eyes. How did I ever had a crush on this guy?

"I totally miss being your friend!" Mariah shouts towards Ray.

"What she is trying to say is that she loves you!" I again, blurt out.

"What is up with you?!" Mariah yells.

"Oh why are we turning red Mariah?" I smirk.

"Because you are getting annoying girly!"

"Did I ever mention you two are gonna get married and have a beautiful daughter?" I tell them.

"What?!" Ray and Mariah yells.

"Gosh," I say. "Are you two hard of hearing or something?"

"Emi!" Tyson yells. "I don't care if your a princess or whatever just please behave!"

"Well says the guy who apparently hogged the buffet table last night!"

"I do not!"

"Whatever." I let it go. "Just continue on."

"Mariah!" Ray calls out to her.

"Yeah Ray?"

Ray tells Mariah a sweet message about how he enjoy being with her and the White Tiger Team and how he will always treasure those memories with him. Now can I get the crowd to say 'aww!'

Apparently, not. They would much rather see who wins the battle than a little Romeo and Juliet romance.

Seems like the two are back into their reality. Both bladers are giving it all but only one prevails this round.

And as you know, Ray wins by a couple of spins.

"Yeah!" Tyson cheers. "Now we're tied with the White Tigers at one a piece!"

"Did I ever mention that nosebleed was so worth it?"

I really don't know how this happened but Mariah's ribbon somehow left her hair and starts to flow away. Cheers became louder(if possible) than ever giving the match good reviews.

The cat boy returns to our team bench after returning the ribbon to Mariah. Immediately Tyson went up ahead like he was going on a buffet. Lee on the other hand, has that 'calm before the storm' look on his face.

"Alright Tyson!" Max cheers for his best friend.

"Yeah Go Tyson!" I cheer along. "Maybe your Dragoon can cool off Lee somehow!"

Hey, Dragoon does have wind powers.


End file.
